Kyuubi's Mate
by Neph Champion
Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child
1. Meeting Minato

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… laughs

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Prolog)

Eighteen-year-old Namikaze Minato gazed out the window of his bedroom in his lonely mansion. Well, it wasn't really his, it belonged to the Hokage and he was the Yondaime, but he still didn't own it.

He reflected sadly at his attempts to find a partner to spend the rest of his life with as he sat there on the window seat. First there had been Uzumaki Kushina, a fiery redheaded refugee from Uzu no Kuni. Her hair had been a few shades shy of blood red and her purple-grey eyes had never ceased to steal his breath away. But, she had died several years ago; in the 'Kumo Incident,' her throat slit before he had a chance to get her away from the Kumo Bastards that had stolen her away during a routine mission with her team, Team Sakumo.

Then there had been Ren, a beautiful civilian girl that had broken it off, citing having fallen for an older friend of his, Yamanaka Inoichi. The two were now married and trying to have children. So far they had had no success.

…And then there was this latest attempt; with _Mikoto_ of all people. That hadn't lasted passed the first date even. …Which had been only yesterday? It already felt like an eternity ago. It turned out that she had been betrothed to the heir of her clan, Fugaku, his best friend. Fugaku and Inoichi were lucky, they had their girls and Minato was sure that if he had been able to save Uzumaki Kushina that day years ago he'd be with her, but he had been to damn slow!

"I give up…" Minato breathed, his voice drowning in despair. Here he was alone when all of his friends were married or would be soon. He rested his forehead against the cold glass, gazing out at the pouring rain. Before Kushina had been killed, he had very easily been able to picture his future with her by his side. It still was easy to visualize but all those visions were now, were 'what could have beens' and 'what ifs'. "It just isn't fair… why do I have to be the one to be alone? Why is it always me?"

Minato tried to blink his tears away as he turned away from his window to get ready for bed, unaware that he was being watched by the most powerful Demon on the planet and, unaware of the Demon's plans for him…

(End Prolog)

Note: This fic is already massively AU don't go pointing out if someone is missing from the cast or that the characters are OOC please. I purposely made Minato young, I know that he had to be older in canon but here, he was the best candidate when The Sandaime died. You'll notice that our favorite redhead isn't here, you'll find out why later.

Yes I know its ominous ne? It's supposed to be. If you can guess who the Demon is I'll give you a cookie.

This sets a dark tone to the story, bare with me, I'm not sure how dark it's going to get. But we will still be getting those Daddy! Minato moments that we all love so much, along with Chibi! Kakashi and the rest of Team Minato.

I suppose you could call this an experiment, be warned though, update gaps may vary, it depends on the bunny.

Remember to review!

Neph


	2. Meeting Obito

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter One: Meeting Obito)

The Kyuubi watched his chosen mate wallow in self pity sadly. The beautiful blond should smile, not cry! He was too perfect for any mundane human partner anyway. Too perfect, too powerful, Kyuubi didn't think that his blond was truly human. Ok, so he had slipped that Ren girl a love potion keyed to his blonds' blond friend but he hadn't messed with the brunette or caused that cute redhead's death. The latter being an unfortunate tragedy. But now his blond was depressed. Kyuubi didn't like his blond like this at all.

Inside the room, Minato pulled off his Yondaime cloak and set it on a hanger, he stared at it for some time, his eyes glazed, really looking at nothing. He sighed. "What's the point? I'm never going to find her am I?" he wondered as he woodenly unzipped his Jounin flack vest and shrugged out of it. His soul mate was most likely dead. "She was most likely Kushina…"

As soon as she had stopped breathing, a part of Minato had died with her. "I'm meant to be alone aren't I?" Minato asked the empty room as he pulled off his long sleeved shirt. "I'm just not going to look anymore… so much for my other dream…" He'd always wanted to have a family of his own, now that would never happen.

And no, his Sensei and two students didn't really count. Yes they were his family, but it wasn't the same as blood. Having a blood connection always seemed to make things more real to the last Namikaze, but maybe that was because he had always been an orphan. "Is it too much to want there to be someone out there made for just me?" Minato wondered sadly, almost wistfully, as he unfastened his pants and let them fall, stepping out of them when they puddled on the ground around his feet. "Maybe… Maybe it is." He muttered as he divested himself of his boxers, grabbed his towel and the sweat pants that he normally slept in and headed for the bathroom.

Kakashi lived with him still, had been since he was a little over six years old, and Rin had just recently moved in after losing her mother, the last of her family. Kakashi was nine, Rin, was eleven, and somehow, Minato wondered how he was supposed to take care of both of them. If it had just been Kakashi it would have been fine, but Rin was a girl and an almost green-around-the-gills genin, her whole cell had been killed in front of her eyes. It was a wonder that she was still in the program at all. Both Minato and Kakashi felt that it was a miracle that she had gotten away with her virginity intact. He'd been taking care of them both full-time for the last six months and he was still struggling to adjust fully to taking care of them both. Though he was paid well as the Hokage, his paycheck was stretched rather thin.

If Minato couldn't handle a woman his own age then how was he supposed to comfort an eleven-year-old _girl_? Sometimes Minato wanted to be the one to be held and reassured that everything would be ok in the morning. His kids needed him to hold them most nights to drive away the nightmares, sometimes Kakashi more than Rin, as even though he was younger than her, Kakashi had seen more, compared to Rin's trauma, they had only been killed in front of her. Minato had seen worse, his Kunoichi genin teammate, (he couldn't even remember her name anymore) had been raped before his eyes, over and over until she broke as he was held hostage and forced to watch. He had killed her himself because she asked him to before they had been captured near the beginning of the war. She had asked him to kill her before she could say anything; if she broke. He had promised her that he would, but up until that point he had never thought that he would have to keep it. That seemed to be all he was good at, killing. Jiraiya-sensei had rescued him not long after that and he had been nearly comatose, as that had been his first, the first of many, kills. Minato would never forget that his first kill had been his own teammate, even if he would never remember her name.

Minato had rigged the master bedroom with silence seals that he activated every night, to keep his students from hearing if he had any nightmares. There were also seals that let him know if his students were having nightmares of their own, (the first month of so after he had taken Rin on she had refused to go to him after waking from multiple nightmares and he'd had to coax her into telling him about them and had to reassure her several times that he would never do anything to her if she came to him and curled into his side to get rid of them). He had to be strong for them; it wouldn't do for them to hear. Knowing that your sensei had nightmares just as bad if not worse than your own was one thing, but to hear them was something else entirely. As the Yondaime, he could not afford to appear weak at all. Especially since he had only been Hokage for a little less than six months.

And, if he had heard correctly (and he was sure he had), another traumatized genin would be given to him soon, he hadn't yet looked over the boy's file, part of him didn't want to, but to keep the boy in one piece he would have to read the damn thing. Part of him wondered, rather morosely, what had happened to the boy, as he too, like Rin, was the only survivor of his cell. His paycheck was about to be stretched even thinner…

Even Kakashi hadn't gotten out unscathed, though it seemed that nothing could faze the kid, Minato knew better, his poor student had been raped twice before he'd managed to find the seven-year-old Chuunin. Kakashi had slept in Minato's bed for three weeks in a row before he'd been able to come to terms with what had happened. Sometimes he still needed to crawl into his Sensei's bed to feel safe. Well, one of them, after the mission where he'd had to kill what's-her-face to protect the village; Jiraiya-sensei had tracked down both of his teammates, (Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-sensei) and begged them to help him train Minato so that he wouldn't lose his last student also. There must have been something in his eyes and voice, because Tsunade-sensei had immediately given him an exam and Orochimaru-sensei had started muttering about ways to speed up training and other things to do with keeping ninja alive. He'd been experimenting on young POW Shinobi and Nuke-nin since.

Minato was always ready to hold them (his students), but he also needed to be held sometimes, there were even a few occasions where he had wanted to find Jiraiya-sensei (or one of the man's teammates: Orochimaru or Tsunade, all three of them had become his Sensei after Jiraiya-sensei had begged them to, not wanting to lose his last student; god, Minato couldn't remember that boy's name or when they'd lost him…) and curl up next to the man/woman in his/her bedroll like he did for a good month after he had been forced to kill her, whatever her name was. His sensei was lucky to have both his teammates alive and well. Now that he was the Hokage, he couldn't do that anymore. (Besides, even if he _wanted_ to, all three of them were out of the village at the moment.) He had to be his student's pillar from which they drew their strength. Even if he had no one to pull his own strength from; sometime he felt like he was being sucked dry and had no strength of his own, Minato hid these moments well. It wouldn't do to have anyone find out about them, especially not Danzou. If Danzou found out he would be eaten alive.

Minato got into bed and pulled out the boy's file. "Might as well see what's wrong with this one before we meet him tomorrow…" Minato muttered. He was about to open the file on one, 'Uchiha Obito' when the door to the hallway opened. The policy in the Hokage's Mansion was that if the door was unlocked, it was safe to enter. Minato's door was never locked. "Come in Rin, Kakashi." He called, having sensed their chakra outside the door, he never had to look up to see who it was anymore.

"Sensei…" Rin began as she entered the room.

"We had nightmares again." Kakashi finished for her as they came to a stop at his bedside. "Can we sleep with you, Tou-san?" Kakashi had started calling him that sometime during the three weeks right after his capture. Minato truthfully didn't mind. And it was only a matter of time before Rin followed his lead. He was glad that his bed was a king; otherwise there wouldn't be room for the new kid.

"Yes, I've always said yes haven't I?" Minato asked looking at his two students over the file, stealing a sideways glance at the clock as he did so. Half passed one in the morning, way passed their bedtimes, as usual… "I was about to go through our new teammate's file anyway; want to do it with me?" He often read reports with them; they put his kids to sleep rather quickly, although the reports were usually nothing really important…

Both Kakashi and Rin nodded, seating themselves on either side of their sensei. Once Minato was sure his students were settled, he opened the file. "Uchiha Obito huh?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Isn't the Uchiha clan part of the elite? This boy should be pretty good then, right Sensei?" Rin speculated.

"One could assume so, yes." Minato answered. "Like you Rin, he is the only survivor of his cell. It says here that he was forced to kill them all by his captors in order to stay alive. It must have been quite the blow to his personal philosophy…"

Rin yawned, leaning against Minato heavily. "The poor guy, will he be moving in?"

"Most likely," Minato told her, giving her a look of parental affection. As usual his tactic for putting them to sleep was working… but a third student moving in when he could barely afford the groceries and the occasional treat of eating out already? He was trying very hard not to sound panicked. "Sleep now, you know that I will be here in the morning."

"Yes Sensei…" Rin drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi yawned heavily. "Do you think he'll fit in here?"

"Most likely it will be that he doesn't fit anywhere else. You should sleep too Kakashi, you need sleep even more than Rin as you are younger than her." Minato told his first student quietly, brushing his nose against the younger boy's in a show of parental affection. It reassured the last Hatake, and showed how much more comfortable Minato was with his first student.

"Yes Tou-san…" Kakashi murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Minato smiled softly as he gazed down at his sleeping students before turning to read through the file two more times before closing it and joining his students in slumber. Tomorrow, he had a sinking feeling, would be rather long.

The next morning when Kyuubi looked into his chosen mate's bedroom he found his blond cuddled between two very young looking kits. The younger one was curled up against his blonds' chest while the female hugged his back; the two kits seemed to take comfort from his blonds' simple presence. This proved that his blond would make a wonderful mother; he couldn't wait until the beautiful blonds' belly was heavy and round with his kits. The scene made him smile.

Inside, Minato stirred first, like he always did when his students came to him for comfort. He looked down at them both with a small sad smile on his face. Today he would be getting a third child, heaven help him he could barely deal with the two he had now! "It will be alright, I know it." Minato breathed, not noticing the Demon's presence disappearing form his windowsill. [1] Minato nuzzled both Rin and Kakashi.

Rin stirred first. "Time to get up yet T-u-san?" she asked groggily, her words slurred with sleep.

Yes Rin, go change and get ready for the day, I'll wake 'Kashi and then you are both coming with me to meet Uchiha Obito-kun."

Rin nodded, slipping out of the bed obediently.

Minato nudged Kakashi a bit harder, "'Kashi, it's time to get up."

Kakashi playfully swatted at Minato's nose before opening his eyes and stretching. "'K Tou-san."

Minato chuckled as Kakashi stumbled from the bed and out the door to his own room and a change of clothes. His kids were so cute in the morning. It was these peaceful moments in the mornings that he cherished with his kids, (waking to them nestled on either side, asleep and so trusting before he woke them for the day), that made him thankful that he had taken on first Kakashi and then more recently Rin. He stretched rolled out of bed and also changed. Minato picked up the file on his way out before going into the kitchen where he opened the file to review it one last time as he made his students breakfast.

According to the file, Obito's mother had died in childbirth and his father recently died of heart failure. On top of that, Obito was so different from the rest of the clan that the Uchiha clan as a whole wanted nothing to do with the poor child. All of his grades from the Academy had been average, except for his grades with traps. Those had been through the roof. The deal with the clan itself was probably enough to give the boy nightmares, despite the fact that he would be having nightmares anyway having had to kill his cell to stay alive. "I should probably pack something light for the boy, just in case, he probably hasn't been eating…"

Rin came down first. "Good morning Tou-san."

"Good morning Rin, can you set the table for me?" Minato asked not once turning to look at her as he mixed pancake batter.

"Sure." It was their usual routine, whoever got down the stairs first would set the table and the other would do the dishes. Minato _always_ cooked.

Kakashi ran down a few minutes later and sat down. "So I do the dishes today?"

"Yes 'Kashi." Minato answered as he flipped several pancakes onto a plate and put it in front of Kakashi. After setting another batch in the pan, Minato began heating up some leftover chicken noodle soup that they'd had a few nights ago for his new student. In the mansion, there was no distinction of who was and wasn't family and this was the first time it was so. With the first three, you were either family, or you were a servant. In the Yondaime's mansion it was just the three, well soon to be four, of them. Obito was going to have to get used to that quickly in order for him to fit in. (Even if he had wanted to, Minato would not have been able to afford servants, unlike his three predecessors; he didn't come from a big, rich clan, he was an orphan adopted into the Namikaze Clan, a small, mostly civilian [2] clan).

There were a few very simple rules that governed his household:

Never touch Sensei's seals experimental or otherwise.

Never touch or play with Sensei's three-prong Kunai unless he freely gives one to you, he _will_ know.

Locked doors are to be left alone.

Always follow Sensei's orders, _no exceptions_!

And finally:

Don't bother Sensei if the elders are in the house, his headaches are bad and he _will_ lash out.

Kakashi had been very quick to try to teach Rin the rules. She, only caught on in the second month, had almost picked up one of the said Hiraishin Kunai to examine it when the younger child had lunged at her, catching her off guard. And then there had been that one time where Rin had had a question for Minato and had waited until the elders were in the mansion. Minato had almost attacked her. And finally, she had come across a locked door, with a seal on the knob. She had, rather stupidly, now that she thought back on it, tried to open the door.

The locked door was the door to Sensei's seal workshop. He had yelled, actually _yelled_ at the poor girl for going near his experimental seal workshop and laboratory. His students weren't allowed in there unless he was giving them a lesson on seals, which, at the moment were few and far between. Seeing her even _trying_ to get into his workshop had scared him badly, all of the experimental seals he was working on were unstable and very dangerous.

Rin had learned that you had to _earn_ Sensei's trust; he didn't automatically trust anyone, but his own Sensei. It took two weeks for her to earn his trust.

After breakfast Minato packed the soup and some chopsticks before ushering his students out of the mansion. Rin and Kakashi had to dive out of the way when something hurled its way towards their Sensei. Said thing, was actually a woman. A woman with _pink hair_.

"You are?" Minato asked blandly as Rin and Kakashi watched.

"Miki, Haruno Miki, Namikaze-sama," [3] She answered promptly.

"And _why_ pray tell did you feel the need to ambush me _and my students_ outside our home?" Minato asked almost scathingly. He didn't recognize her name, she must be a civilian. The tone he was using was a tone that he usually used with the council, the elders and Danzou, something that Rin and Kakashi didn't hear too often, as the elders avoided the house when at all possible. The elders had only come to the mansion twice since Rin had moved in with them. But they had never heard Sensei speak that way to a woman before.

"I… well… I was wondering if you could, maybe… you know… go to lunch with me? Please?"

"I'm sorry Miki-san, but I must decline." Minato pushed passed her gently but gave her no mind. "Come my kiddies, we have a teammate to pick up." Minato called back to his students calmly. The only ones he needed were his students. They needed him more than any fan girl or woman would.

Kakashi and Rin scrambled after him, wondering what had just happened. They both knew that their Sensei was really lonely. So, why had he not accepted? But he had used that tone that he only used with the elders so, rule five was in effect.

"I hope the meeting goes ok…" Rin whispered to her younger teammate who nodded.

"I know; me too." Kakashi confided in her. At age seven, before he had been captured and subsequently… tortured, Kakashi had been into only following the rules and codes of the Shinobi, afterwards… he just hadn't been the same. For three weeks he had clung to Minato-sensei, who had steadily become Tou-san after that. His whole attitude and outlook had changed, now he was all for safety first and attack first ask questions later, attack meaning kill most of the time.

Before her own trauma, Rin had been interested mostly in Genjutsu and only did a tiny bit of studying of ninja medicine out of curiosity. She was now also of the kill now ask questions later mentality and had switched her self study completely to ninja medicine. She was really good at it too. She had picked up on the fact that Kakashi called Minato-sensei Tou-san, and even found herself following his example, even if she didn't know why, she had never felt the need to enquire about it.

They didn't know what Minato-sensei, or rather; Tou-san now, had been like before his first kill, which he still hasn't said much about. And their new teammate, Uchiha Obito was a complete unknown. If there was anything Team Minato hated, it was the unknown.

They found a fidgety twelve-year-old outside Minato's office. "You Uchiha Obito?" Minato asked, more sharply than he intended

"Y-yes Hokage-sama…" The Uchiha flinched, shivering slightly.

"Have you been eating?" Minato asked more gently than before.

"N-no, I can't keep anything down…" Obito admitted shamefully, hanging his head. Not that it was his fault, and his rescue team had certainly tried to feed him… he just couldn't hold it in.

Minato held out the warm container, "come inside Obito, I brought you something light for breakfast, I expect you to eat what you can, slowly."

Obito looked down at it. "What is this? …Hokage-sama?" He was trying extra hard to be as polite as possible. He wanted to make a good first impression for his new sensei, Fugaku-itoko [4] had told him not to worry, Hokage-sama; Minato-sensei was his best friend but… Obito still worried.

"It's some left over chicken noodle soup that we had a few nights ago," Minato explained to the jumpy teen, "It should still be good. Here, some chopsticks for you to use. I want them back when you are done."

Obito almost lost his voice. "Y-yes sir…" He took the chopsticks, (they were finely made, what else could he expect from his Kage and new Sensei?) and slowly opened the container of soup. (Could Fugaku-itoko have been right all along?) He was so hungry that he wanted to bolt it down. He was about to when a small hand caught his wrist. He looked at the smaller boy curiously. "What?" Could this be one of his new teammates?

"Rule number four: Always follow Sensei's orders, _no exceptions_!" The younger boy told him. "Sensei told you to eat _slowly_."

"Thank you for introducing your new teammate to the rules of our home and family Kakashi, I'll leave his introduction to the rest of the rules to you and Rin, I have work to do." Minato eyed the paperwork on his desk critically. "There isn't a lot here this morning, if there are no interruptions we should be able to go out to lunch before I assign you a mission this afternoon…" Minato promptly sat and got to work.

Obito looked at the girl (Rin Sensei called her) and the little boy (he must be Kakashi) who appeared to be his teammates. "Um… w-what did Sensei mean by that?"

"There is a very simple set of rules that you have to live by if you want to live under Tou-san's roof." Rin started the explanation softly.

Obito nodded, turning to Kakashi who had taken up the thread of instruction.

"There are no servants in Tou-san's house, only family." Kakashi told him. "The first rule is that you can't touch any seals in the house, they're Sensei's work, and quite a few are experimental, thus very dangerous."

"The second rule," Rin continued, "is: Never touch or play with Sensei's three-prong Kunai unless he freely gives one to you, he _will_ know. Those are the Kunai he uses for his ultimate jutsu: The Hiraishin. He can sense what is going on around them. 'Kashi and I both have one in our rooms at the mansion; we are only allowed to carry them if we are on a mission outside of the village. Being allowed to carry one during a mission means that you have earned Sensei's trust, it isn't easy to do. The only person he trusts instinctively is Jiraiya-sama, who was his Sensei." [5]

"Rule three," Kakashi picked up after Rin, "Locked doors are to be left alone. This means that if you come across a door that won't open, leave it alone. Tou-san's room is never locked."

Rin nodded. "Kakashi already explained rule four, so the final rule, Rule Five: Don't bother Sensei if the elders are in the house, his headaches are bad and he _will_ lash out. I learned this the hard way. I just could not wait until they were gone, if he hadn't checked his punch at the last second, Tou-san would have shattered my ribcage." Rin whispered. "I was lucky enough that he waited until after they had left to lash out."

By the time the lengthy explanation was finished, Obito had finished the soup and was keeping it down. "Why do you call him Tou-san?"

"Because he is the only family we have." Rin answered.

When I graduated at age five, he became my sensei." Kakashi explained, "A year later my father was disgraced so badly that he took his own life. Sensei moved me into his and Jiraiya-sama's home, a medium large estate that belonged to Sensei's clan and sort of… took over as my father. I didn't start acknowledging it until a little over a year later after I was captured by enemy nin and tortured. Over the next three weeks after Sensei rescued me it just slipped out and he's been Tou-san ever since."

"Oh…" Obito blinked, slightly subdued. "What about you Rin-san?"

"A little over six months ago I witnessed my entire cell get killed, it was supposed to be a routine C rank mission, my first one actually." Rin explained. "We were ambushed by the enemy and I was forced to watch my squad die. I was lucky that they weren't good at sensing chakra or I would have been up the creak without a paddle. Right before the Sandaime died of illness and Sensei was chosen as the Yondaime, Sarutobi-sama assigned me to Team Minato."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked, "Why were you recommended for Team Minato?"

Obito began to sweat, feeling as if he was in an interrogation (there went his good first impression!). He could no longer hear the quiet stamping of the official seal or the occasional dip of brush into the ink pot and from there to the scrolls. "Well… A little over a month ago maybe, (I lost track after I was captured…) I was ambushed with my own team, kind of like with you Rin, my father died of a heart attack maybe the day or so before so I wasn't in the best of shape to do any really hard missions. We were supposed to escort this merchant to one of the nearby towns. The mission was a fake. Iwa nin were waiting for us and for a month I and the rest of my team were tortured in the end, they told me that to make it stop, all I had to do was kill them."

"Your teammates?" Rin asked.

"Y-yeah." Obito told her. "At first I resisted but… as the torture wore on I found myself considering it. It looked like Mako was going to break at any time, my Jounin-sensei and Anmaru weren't much better off… Sensei gave me a look the day before it ended, the look said to just do what I needed to do to protect the village. That night, my teammates broke and I had to slit their throats before-before…" He stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hush, it's ok." Minato murmured into the nearly broken child's ear. "You did what you had to do."

"But I feel like scum!" Obito argued.

"Those were your first kills?" Minato asked.

"Y-yes… I still feel sick thinking about it…" Obito confessed.

"Shh…" Minato hushed him. "You will never forget, but what you are feeling is good. Feeling like that makes you human and means that you cared. The killing will get easier, but you will never forget your first."

Obito whimpered when Minato pulled away and got back to work. "Introduce yourselves to each other, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and what your goals are."

Kakashi went first. "I'm Hatake Kakashi; I like Minato-sensei and not much else. I dislike the stupid villagers who believe that my father did the wrong thing when he saved his teammates. …I suppose training would be my hobby and my goal is to become a competent Shinobi under Sensei's command."

Rin went next. "I am Yagami Rin, I like Minato-sensei and studying shinobi medicine. I dislike traitors and ambushes. My hobby is learning more about the human body so I can put my knowledge to better use and my goal is to become one of the best medic-nin this planet has ever seen."

"Why not the best?" Kakashi asked her.

"No one can be better than Tsunade-sama," was the simple reply.

"Oh." [6]

The two turned to Obito who gulped. "I am Uchiha Obito. I-I'm not sure what I like anymore, other than my cousin Fugaku… but I know that I hate traps. Hobbies would be… I suppose… training and learning more about the family Doujutsu. My goal is to master my Sharingan."

Minato put the brush and stamp down as Obito finished speaking. "What a coincidence, I've finished my paperwork in time." He smirked. "Let's go to lunch."

His team stood silently, following him out of the Hokage Tower. On the way out, a mob of women formed around them, asking Minato to go to lunch or dinner with them. He declined all the offers.

Kakashi and Rin stared at him in shock. This was so unlike him… Minato swept through the crowd of women expertly causing his team to run to catch up to him. "Umm, Sensei…" Obito attempted.

"What is it Obito?" Minato asked soothingly.

"Why were those women…?"

"Those, Obito were shallow fan girls. They will do anything to get the one they admire to like them back." Minato turned to his three students, walking backwards. "I've given up on that. I'm not looking, and I'm not interested."

"…Oh…" They could see that he was still lonely as ever, but the usual light in his eyes, his never ending search for the perfect partner, was gone, abandoned.

"Obito, how long have you been back in the village?" Minato asked.

"I o-only just got back t-this morning…" Obito replied nervously.

(End Chapter One)

Some things you guys will probably want to know:

This is MASSIVELY AU! All the characters are acting very different than they normally would. That is because this story is very different to all my other fics that contain Minato.

Also, Obito's teammates? OCs, they are only there to die, and to show how different the timeline is. Rin's team? Also OCs that will remain nameless. The same with Minato's.

This Minato saw Kushina die. And yes she did die here; she wasn't a Jinjuuriki so that couldn't save her. Ren is an OC that I'm using in another fic as well, we don't ever learn Ino's mom's name do we? Anyway, Ren is Ino's mother, just needed something to call her by.

Yes I know I'm being Mean to Minato. *pats muse's head* when I first got the idea for this one I had no idea it was going to go the way of the dark, yes Minato is without Kushina here, I have other plans for my second favorite blond ninja. Yes… he is very good at playing daddy; raise your hands and squee if you agree with me.

Don't kill me for hurting 'Kashi, Rin-chan, and Obito-kun please. … It just sort of came out that way… *nervous laughter*

Footnote(s):

[1] Minato is the Yondaime, as such he should have the best senses right? Well, keep in mind that he is still only eighteen, (he has a lot of growing to do and hasn't hit his prime yet). Also, the fact that Kyuubi is not a threat to him, the village or his team might also have something to do with it. Or maybe Kyuubi is just that good.

[2] There is more to it than that, Minato really is a Namikaze, and they are a small mysterious clan that appeared in Konoha just before Minato was born. They usually stay out of both demon and Shinobi business. His parents died before he could remember them, as such, he never found out what he was.

[3] This person should be obvious, but for those of you who don't get it, this is Sakura's mother. Yes she is trying to flirt, but don't worry… Minato will never accept.

[4] I hope I don't need to remind you, but this is A/U, in this fic, Fugaku and Obito are close and Obito is the only Uchiha (other than Mikoto obviously) that Fugaku tolerates/actually likes.

[5] Rin and Kakashi don't know about the thing with Tsunade and Orochimaru yet, they will later though, as will Obito.

[6] This by-play shows just how different this Kakashi is, as does his introduction, it shows how this Kakashi has bonded with this Rin without Obito's influence. A brother-sister thing is starting to develop between them, which Obito will contribute to later.

Wow 10 pages, not bad, but it never seemed to end! Remember to review!

Neph


	3. Meeting the Sannin Obito's Nightmare

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Two: Meeting the Sannin and Obito's Nightmare)

Kyuubi watched as his chosen mate received a third kit to take care of. The demon would never forget just how he found the blond, a little over two years before…

Kyuubi was on his regular check of his territory (all of Hi no Kuni) when he smelled the faint scent of blood, it was relatively fresh and he could tell that the blood belonged to someone young. The scent led out of his territory but he couldn't leave an injured kit on it's own. The scent led him through a dark forest with trees hundreds of feet tall and gigantic mushrooms growing out of the trees at different hights. He made a snap decision and followed the scent. As he got closer, he started to smell a different scent mixed in with the first. The blood was from two different beings.

Kyuubi took a careful whiff of the blood trail. Both scents belonged to kits. One was a human kit, but the other… the other was a Submissive Fox Demon kit. He could just tell that the fox kit was in a lot of distress. Kyuubi really couldn't care less about humans in general, but Kyuubi could not imagine anyone hurting a kit. He sped up. He had to save these kits.

When Kyuubi arrived at the place where the scents were strongest (a clearing with what looked like an artificial cave) he saw a blond sixteen-year-old holding onto a seven-year-old with rumpled clothes. Now that he was closer Kyuubi could smell a familiar bodily fluid on the younger kit, the scent made him sick! He sniffed the air tentatively; the older kit was the submissive fox kit! The blond fox kit was holding the younger kit tightly, his hands and sleeves stained with blood. A few feet in front of the two lay a woman with a different head plate it the one on the two kit's foreheads'. Her head was almost completely severed from her body. It looked like the fox kit had used his claws to kill her; the parting wasn't as clean as it would have been if one of those knives had been used.

The little fox kit had his back against the stone in the back of the cave. He was trapped in there. Several other ninja had already arrived and seemed to be gloating, saying that they were finally going to get to kill that blasted Kiiroi Senko, and his little demon apprentice too.

Kyuubi had to do something… If he didn't both kits would die.

The blond kit was looking around slyly, watching for any minute advantage he could grab. The younger kit in his arms was in shock, his eyes glazed and unresponsive to the outside world. The blond kit had given up trying to get a reaction, at least until they were safe. Kyuubi could see that the Fox kit's maternal instincts were developing just fine. But, he was cornered, which was never good for still developing kits like the blond.

The kit's hands were dripping with blood, evidence that he was the one who killed the woman. Minato was starting to become desperate. He knew the monologue his enemies were doing at the moment wouldn't last forever. Why had they chosen this cave? He was still a bit frightened of himself for what he had done to the Iwa Kunoichi.

Kyuubi could see the fear and desperation in the blonds' eyes and finally decided it was time to act. There was an explosion.

Minato tensed. Had the Iwa nin called for back up?

"What was that?" The apparent leader demanded to know. General murmurs of confusion raced threw the nin, making the Iwa cell leader start barking out orders.

Minato looked up; a beam a light greeted him where there hadn't been one before. Minato looked at the Iwa nin one last time before fleeing up the cave wall to the new skylight. Angry shouts were heard behind him a few moments later when they noticed their prey had vanished. Minato knelt there for a minute, smirking at the cries of outrage and panting before he reached out to the Hiraishin Kunai located at base camp and disappeared. Once back at the camp, Minato collapsed.

KM KM KM

Kyuubi watched as his blond ushered his three kits to one of the restaurants in the village. The third had seemingly been seamlessly integrated into the little family. (Even if he was incredibly jumpy and timid as it was his first day with them…) His blond had chosen the barbeque place owned by the… big boned clan. Yes, Kyuubi was well aware that certain words were taboo around the Akimichi. The day was warm, the sky a soft blue and the sun was shining on his Blond Mate's village. The Akimichi restaurant, like all the other buildings was a soft, almost pastel orange with a forest green roof.

In the restaurant, Minato ushered his students to the host. "Table for four please Akimichi-san~!"

"Sure thing Namikaze-san, your usual table in the back is free." The plump hostess told him happily. Compared to the rest of the family, this Akimichi was rather thin, but as a civilian it didn't really matter.

"Thank you~!" Minato called to her as he pushed his students to the back of the restaurant. When they got to the table, Rin and Kakashi sat on one side and Minato sat on the other, pulling Obito into the last seat. "Do you know why I put you on the outside Obito?" the table was in the back corner of the restaurant, it wasn't dark but it wasn't overly bright either, the perfect spot for a date, or privacy.

Obito shook his head. "N-No… I don't." he answered timidly. He sank into his seat, shoulders slumping.

"With how timid you've been since meeting us, I thought that you'd appreciate being in a seat that you would be able to make an easy escape from." Minato explained gently. "I do, however, expect you to come to me if you have nightmares. As Kakashi said earlier, my bedroom door is never locked."

The twelve-year-old Genin/Chuunin stared up at his new sensei. "W-why…" the worst thought started to go through his head.

Minato noticed the horror painted on his new student's face. "Not like that. I took Hatake Sakumo's place as Kakashi's father when he was sick. I meant what you used to do with your father before he died when you had much more innocent nightmares than you are going to have from now on." Minato clarified. "I do it for Kakashi and Rin, sometimes at the same time. It is the reason they both call me Tou-san."

Obito nodded. He wanted his father back desperately. "I-I miss my Tou-san…"

"I understand." Minato told him quietly as a slightly plump waitress came up to their table with a lot of food. "Obito, Kakashi and Rin are more than my students, they are my kids. That now extends to you as well."

"R-really?" Obito asked Minato with wide eyes.

"Yes." Minato answered as he put pieces of beef, chicken and shrimp on the barbeque pit to cook. "As such, after a while you will get the same privileges that they have. The only reason that they have more is that they have been with me a lot longer than just today." Minato paused, flipping the beef so that the other side could cook also.

"M-Minato-sensei…" Obito ventured hesitantly.

"Yes Obito?" Minato looked down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"M-May I… call you Tou-san… also…?" The young brunet blushed lightly, fully prepared for rejection.

Minato merely smiled. "If you want to call me that then I will not complain." Minato told him as he picked the male brunet's plate up and put one fourth of the beef onto the plate and flipped the chicken and the shrimp. "Here, it's done, you should like it. This is, however, a very rare treat. We hardly ever go out to eat."

Kakashi held his plate out for his serving, as did Rin.

"Y-Yes… Tou-san." Obito face developed a tiny grin. "Thank you."

Minato nodded as he took Kakashi's plate and gave the youngest boy his share before giving Rin hers. After that he took his own share. "Itadekimasu." Minato whispered, and the four began eating. Minato quickly caught Obito's wrist, "Remember what I said earlier? That applies here too, if you want to keep the meal down you have to eat slowly."

"Yes Tou-san, I remember." Obito nodded. He was happy that his new sensei cared about him enough to remind him to eat slowly. Maybe this team wouldn't end in disaster like the other ones had…

After that Minato watched Obito like a hawk. His new kid was skittish. Something would have to be done sooner or later.

KM KM KM

After lunch the Yondaime and his team returned to the Hokage Tower. Once there, Minato dug through the D-Rank missions. "Let's see here…"

"Awe… Tou-san, why do we have to do a D-Rank? I'm a Chuunin you know…" Kakashi whined.

Minato frowned. "Are you _questioning_ me Kakashi?"

Kakashi stiffened. "Um… no…?" The statement was more of a question. That tone of voice always scared Kakashi, but never had his Sensei; his Tou-san directed that tone at him.

"Funny… it sounded to _me_ like you were…" Minato turned to his youngest student/child, his eyes narrow in disapproval. "What is rule number four again?" Minato's voice was quiet. He almost _never_ yelled; he didn't need too to convey his displeasure at something, or if he was mad at one of his kids.

The nine-year-old Chuunin flinched at the sound of his Tou-san's quiet displeasure. "R-rule Number F-four: Always obey Sensei's orders, _n-no exceptions_." He winced internally at his stutter, trying not to swallow in fear. An angry Minato was _scary_.

A thin smile crossed Minato's lips. "Right. I'm giving you this D so that you can integrate Obito's skills into your teamwork in a safe environment. Would you prefer it if I sent you on a C? Which, might I remind you, was the level at which you all suffered your different traumas?"

Kakashi's back went from stiff to tense. "N-no Sensei…" Stupid! How could he have forgotten that? It was much safer to complete at least one D rank mission if the squad had one or more new members. He remembered spending the first month with Rin on D ranks, ironing out any and all kinks there were in their teamwork. Now they would do the same with Obito.

"I thought not…" Minato looked down at Kakashi sternly. "Your mission is to capture Tora. Do you accept?"

"Y-yes Tou-san." Kakashi replied, taking the mission scroll from Minato timidly. There was no way he would argue again, Tou-san might yell at him.

"One more condition," Minato called after them. "You are to do it in record time."

"Y-yes Sir!" Kakashi called back as they went to the supply room. Anything to make Tou-san stop using that tone.

When Team Minato disappeared, Minato smiled sadly. "They will be having nightmares tonight…" It was a good thing that his team was the only one working today; all the other teams were out training. It meant that they could go home early! And with all the pesky paperwork finished for the day… he pulled out the Viewing Orb and channeled chakra into it so that he could watch his students work. Depending on how well they did, they might or might not get a higher ranking mission. He expected to have to drag Obito from his room for the comfort he needed, just as he expected Kakashi and Rin to come to him as well.

Kakashi pulled out three radios and handed them out. "Ok, since I'm the Chuunin I'm in charge, this is not a very difficult mission but Tora is more than just a regular cat. Tora belongs to the wife of the Fire Daimyo." Kakashi gave Rin a look before continuing, "Sensei has given us a harder goal to reach. The current record for fastest capture is three hours. We must capture Tora in less time, or we will fail the mission."

Rin nodded. "That's going to be rather hard, since we have never worked with you before Obito, we don't know what you can do."

Kakashi's smirk was evident, even with his mask on. "But, I'm sure we can do it! Sensei is counting on us!"

Obito gave them a timid grin. "If you think we can do it, Kakashi-san, then I'm sure we can!"

"Let's go team!" Kakashi called as he headed for the door. As soon as they stepped foot outside the Tower, the timer would begin.

KM KM KM

In his office, Minato grinned. "'Kashi, I didn't know you could do that… interesting, Obito looks more confidant now, good."

Out in the field, Rin had already spotted Tora. "Kakashi, I found Tora."

"Where?" They were closing in on the first hour mark. "We have a little over two hours to complete our task, Rin."

"Training Ground Seven, Scarecrow." Rin reported. "Want me to follow it?"

"Yes, go." Her younger but more experienced brother told her.

"Right," She began to stalk the cat as Kakashi and Obito converged on her location. She was almost right on top of Tora when she saw Kakashi's signal to catch the cat. She lunged, seeing Obito's Sharingan active as he cut off one of the cat's escape route, Kakashi and one of his summons dogs cutting off the other two. Obito picked it up.

"Does it have a bow?" Kakashi asked, just for confirmation.

"Yep. Let's go report to Sensei." Rin grinned, holding up the cat, showing off the pink bow behind it's ear.

Obito scratched the cat behind the ears to keep Tora content as they marched back to the tower. "That was fun actually…" He grinned.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, for a D-rank." Catching Tora was the _only_ fun D rank, at least according to Team Minato, the other teams begged to differ. Team Minato really had no idea _why_ that was… The cat seemed to like Team Yondaime because it never really fought against them when it was caught. The other teams thought this was unfair of course….

"And you were complaining…" Rin giggled.

The nine-year-old pouted as they trooped back to where their Sensei and the client waited. "I would not have if I had known we'd be after Tora…" The nine-year-old whined. The three were laughing as they entered the mission room.

Minato sat there with a smirk on his face. "And time. Congratulations Team Minato, you have halved the time it takes to catch Tora. The new record is an hour and a half." He stood from his chair and walked around the desk. "I'm going to give you a bonus."

The three tween ninja preened at their Tou-san's praise. Obito gave the cat back to her owner as Kakashi picked up their mission pay. Minato bowed to the woman as she left with her pet. "Ok kids, as we were the only ones working today, let's go home."

The three trailed behind Minato as he led them to the Hokage's Mansion. "Obito, you are to pick a room when we get home."

Yes Sensei." Obito smiled sadly. It would only be a matter of time before he was thrown out, just like with his clan. He didn't dare get his hopes up. His Sensei wouldn't want to keep him that had been the third team that he had been apart of before he was moved to a team that most likely would not be leaving the village much. Finding out that his youngest teammate was a Chuunin was a shock though. The previous team had come to a disastrous end. The other two had transferred him out. He hoped Hokage-sama would keep him on the team. This was his last chance at working on a team before… he didn't want to think about it.

Minato watched his newest student from the corner of his eye, where had all the confidence gone? He shook his head; it should be back once he realizes that this new team would not abandon him like his other teams had.

They were passing the Police station when a grumbling Fugaku left the building (large blue and white with a large star logo with the Uchiha chan's symbol: a red and white Uchiwa [1] emblazoned above the doors), he noticed Team Minato before they noticed him. "Good afternoon!" Fugaku called to them. "Obito, how do you like your new team so far?"

"It's ok Fugaku-itoko…" Obito replied, blushing lightly as his older cousin came up and ruffled his hair. "I like them so far…"

"That's good to hear!" Fugaku grinned, turning to his best friend, "you had better take good care of my cousin Minato-kun. Though… I do have some bad news…"

"What is it Fugaku-kun?" Minato asked, giving his friend and student a concerned look. "What's the bad news?" This didn't sound good, not at all. Minato pushed down on the slight panic that arose at his best friend's words.

"My father, (who has just retired, making me head of the clan by the way), has decided to cut Obito loose of the clan and his accounts have been absorbed back into the clan funds, I just found out this morning. I was getting ready to sign them over to you as his sensei but then I found that they were gone…"

"What?" Minato tried not to sputter. "But only you can do that! Right? I mean… your father shouldn't have control of that anymore should he?" Minato had known that he would be getting an account for taking care of Obito; it was just how things were done in the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku's sensei had gotten one as well and it would have made taking care of the three Genin so much easier. Now though… without that money…

"Don't worry Minato; I'm going to set something similar up." Fugaku reassured his best friend, he had known for a while that the young Hokage would not be able to care for all three Genin on his own, being Hokage paid well, but not as well as the S and A Ranked missions. "You can count on me, I'll fix this mess." Fugaku had only seen the growing panic in Minato's eyes because he knew Minato so well. There was no way he'd let his best friend take care of three Genin on his own when he could barely handle the financial burden of two without financial help. _All_ sensei of an Uchiha were given financial accounts that could only be used for the care of the Uchiha student.

Minato sighed in relief. "Thanks Fugaku, come by the office tomorrow and we'll finalize the paperwork."

"Of course Minato-kun." Fugaku grinned as he ruffled Obito's hair again and then punched his best friend lightly on the shoulder. "I have to go pick up Mikoto-chan from the hospital. [2] I'll see you tomorrow. You be good for Minato-sama Obito!"

"I will Fugaku-nii." Obito called after the man as he and Minato waved goodbye.

KM KM KM

Obito ran up the stairs after Kakashi when they arrived at the mansion. Kakashi was going to try his best to make Obito comfortable with his team.

Minato made his way into the kitchen pulling out one of his cookbooks and a scroll where he kept all the recipes that he had already tried and the ones that had been a big hit to his kids. "Maybe I should try something new since I have a new kid in the house…" He opened the scroll and the cookbook. After fifteen minutes of pondering, he decided to just make Teriyaki. He looked up as Rin came in.

"Tou-san, what are you going to make?" she asked curiously, Minato always went out of his way to make sure his dishes were well liked. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you set the table for me? I was thinking about cooking Teriyaki, Kakashi's favorite." Minato told her as he pulled everything out that he would need to make the sauce and marinade, and then got out the chicken and beef. "After you do that can you go tell Kakashi and Obito that dinner will be in an hour?"

"Yes Tou-san." Rin bowed before she started pulling plates, bowls and chopsticks from their drawers. She set the table as he began to cook. "I'm going to wash up and tell them Tou-san." Rin said, bowing as she left the room.

Minato grinned, his kids were the best. At least he didn't have to really worry about money and how on Earth he was supposed to take care of all three of them anymore… And Jiraiya had never skipped out on the bill once, once Minato had picked up Kakashi as a student like he had when Minato had been a Genin and later Chuunin under him.

Minato hummed a quiet tune as he cooked, freezing when he felt three familiar chakras at the door. "…Looks like my Sensei are home… I wonder what they want now? It's dinner time… I have enough time to make more. Better go see what they want." He turned the heat off and headed to the door. "Welcome home Sensei." As the Hokage, he, and by extension his orphaned students, lived in the Hokage's Mansion. The Mansion was a large three-story house.

"It's time for your and Kakashi's check up Minato." Tsunade, (an older blonde with her hair in low pigtails) said with a grim smile as she pushed passed him.

Orochimaru (a shinobi with long black hair and golden serpentine eyes) and Jiraiya (a ninja with long white hair in a low ponytail) laughed when Minato pouted. "What, no hello?"

"Oh, hello Minato, how are you?" Tsunade teased her pupil, "how long have we been gone Orochimaru-kun?"

"Close to seven months Tsu-hime." Orochimaru said in a rather board tone. "Better you be Hokage than me Minato, heaven knows I never wanted the position…" he laughed, Orochimaru had thought about being Hokage for all of about a month before Minato was made the Yondaime. During that month, he had seen his Sensei wither away and decided that it wasn't worth it, it just wasn't.

"You look well Minato." Jiraiya told his only remaining student quietly. "Have you been taking good care of Kakashi?"

Minato nodded, leaning into Tsunade's touch as she stirred him into the dining room (a large room used to host large and small gathering, it was just too big for four people to eat in) and sat him down. "You missed a lot…" Minato looked between his three Sensei. Check ups, how could he have forgotten that his check up had been coming up? His two new students needed to have checkups as well… "I have accepted two more students since you left Sensei. One six months ago and one just today…"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Tsunade asked as she ran a green-glowing hand over Minato. She kept a close eye on him because she had found a strange anomaly inside his body that he didn't know about during the first checkup she gave him; a perfectly working female reproductive tract. "One student is a lot of work, but three?"

"Don't question the kid Tsu-hime." Jiraiya mock scolded his teammate, "If Minato thinks that he can handle three students then I believe in him."

Minato blushed lightly at the praise, as Orochimaru-sensei piped up. "The only thing I'm really worried about is money, especially since all three of them are going to be living here." The serpentine man grinned down at the eighteen-year-old. "Are you sure you can handle it? How old are they? Kakashi is what, ten now?"

"Nine Orochimaru-sensei," Minato corrected him. "Rin is eleven and Obito is twelve."

"Ah, I stand corrected then." Orochimaru grinned. "How do you plan on dealing with them when they become teenagers like you are right now?"

I have no idea Sensei." Minato answered truthfully. "But I will when Obito turns thirteen and no sooner." He gave the Snake Sannin a sheepish grin.

"Which reminds me," Minato continued, "Rin and Obito need to be checked also."

"Get them down here and I'll do it right now, your checkup is finished." Tsunade said with a smile as she pulled out Minato's medical file and made a note of how the anomaly seemed to affect him. "I'll give them checkups when you get back."

"Yes Tsunade-sensei." Minato got up and left the room.

"Has anything changed?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade with a concerned tone, once Minato was out of earshot. When Tsunade had first looked at his student she had told him about the anomaly.

She shook her head. "Other than the fact that he can get pregnant, Minato is a normal, healthy boy. There are no adverse effects of having this it's just… there, there was a slight change in his behavior when he talked about his newer students… I barely caught it. This is something I've never seen before, and we have to keep this from the elders and both the Shinobi and Civilian counsels."

"This is worrying…" Orochimaru agreed. "If this gets out, it could be seen as a weakness…"

"Exactly," Tsunade agreed, growling. "He can't keep this up, as young as he is, Minato-kun is stressed as it is, and even though I want to believe that he can take care of those kids and himself… I could see the beginnings of dark circles and bags under his eyes." The Medic shook her head.

What do we do then?" Jiraiya asked her. "Minato is working himself into the ground, if he doesn't take a break…"

"He'll slip, and expose his vulnerable throat and soft underbelly." Tsunade and Orochimaru finished for their teammate.

Jiraiya nodded, looking away. His teammates knew that losing Minato would totally destroy him, which was how Minato had ended up calling all three of them Sensei in the first place. His two teammates had grown to love the kid as much as he did. Both Tsunade and Orochimaru had met the kid before he had been forced to kill his Genin teammate. Minato had been bright and happy-go-lucky, tempered by his natural genius. Minato had been calm but always smiling, though he would _occasionally_ pull a prank or two. [1] His best friends: Uchiha Fugaku and very rarely, Hyuuga Hiashi usually helped him. After his first kill, Minato rarely smiled and never pulled pranks. He still hung out with his best friends, but he never suggested that they prank anyone after he had lost his second teammate. [2]

"We will protect him Jiraiya, no worries, he's as much our student as he is yours." Orochimaru reassured his teammate, clapping his teammate on the shoulder.

"We'll keep his kids safe too." Tsunade nibbled on her lip in thought. "Jiraiya… isn't your first book, Warrior's Heart of the Shinobi's Soul series [3] going to be published soon?"

"Yes… why?" Jiraiya asked, not quite connecting the dots yet. "What does my book have to do with this?" For a spy Master, he could sure be dense sometimes.

Orochimaru hit Jiraiya over the head. "Minato is not worried about being able to protect his kids; he's worried that he won't be able to house them. Let's face it, ANBU get paid better for their A and S ranked missions than Minato does in a month!" Tsunade nodded but didn't interrupt. "We could set up a second account for him to use that holds say… half the total prophet from your book sales."

Jiraiya blinked before face palming. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before…" He hung his head in shame as he looked at his teammates. "That's a good idea, but who is going to open the account?"

"I'm the only one who can." Tsunade told him. "I'll do it in the morning." All of them had grown close to Minato, Tsunade thought of the teen as a son.

The three looked up as Minato opened the door and ushered his students into the room. "Come on kids, Rin, Obito…don't you want to meet my Sensei?" Kakashi sat down first in Minato's old seat, followed by Rin and Obito on either side. Minato grinned. "Kakashi you remember Jiraiya-sensei ne?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Tou-san." He remembered meeting Jiraiya the morning after Minato had carried him home that night the day that his father died. The man had not impressed him. Kakashi had thought and still did that the man was goofy.

"Good, these are my other sensei," Minato gestured to Tsunade and Orochimaru. "This is Orochimaru-sensei and Tsunade-sensei. Tsunade-sensei is a medic-nin and is going to give you a checkup while I finish cooking." Though, his teammates obviously wanted to ask questions of their own, they stayed silent.

Rin and Obito stared after Minato before turning back to the Sanin. Kakashi was the one who spoke. "So the trust extends to us then?"

Tsunade looked at the nine-year-old curiously. "What do you mean Kakashi-kun?" She thought she knew what he was talking about but she had to ask to be sure.

"Tou-san told me that he only trusts his Sensei, it would explain why he never goes to the hospital for those mysterious checkups of his. One of his Sensei is a medic-nin. I guess that he only trusts our health to you… Tsunade-sama." Kakashi explained. He couldn't remember having other checkups done by her but, maybe all the others had been done in his sleep?

She grinned. "Got it in one Kakashi; and since I am the best there is… I'm glad he acknowledges my skill." Her grin slipped. "But you are right. Minato doesn't trust anyone right away. Especially with something like this."

KM KM KM

Minato stuck his head out of the kitchen when he was finished. "Umm… Sensei, I made dinner… would you like to stay?"

"We are going to be here for the foreseeable future Minato." Tsunade replied as she ran a glowing hand down Rin's body. "Jiraiya, why don't you and Orochimaru-kun set the dining room table while I check Obito?"

Her teammates nodded, they would always obey their Tsu-hime. Minato grinned as his head disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dinner, which was usually a loud rambunctious affair, was dead quiet that night. The kids were nervous around three of the most powerful ninja in their village. Minato seemed to be looking at nothing, dazed ever as he ate. [4]

The silence was making Obito really fidgety, and his teammates weren't the only ones to notice.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" Obito muttered. "The silence is getting to me…"

Rin eyed him, thinking about it. "Umm… Tsunade-sama… I'm studying Ninja medicine on my own and…"

Tsunade gave the girl a grin. "Really? That's wonderful, how far have you gotten?"

"Not very far… I haven't been able to practice any of the chakra techniques yet, I have good control but I'm not sure if I have enough for one of the medic techniques…" She spied Obito giving her a grateful smile, and sent him a grin in return.

Tsunade looked at Minato, who was now picking at his plate. She frowned a bit in concern. "Minato?"

Minato nearly jumped, he looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry Sensei, I must have been staring into space, what is it?"

"I would like to teach Rin some low level Medic jutsu, is that alright?" Tsunade asked, trying to find her concern at his seemingly out of character behavior. "I want to see how far she has come in her self studies."

Minato nodded. "Go ahead. She could have no better teacher than you." He turned back to his food and seemed to drift off again. He was picking at his dinner.

Kakashi began sending his Sensei worried looks. "Tou-san, are you ok?" the nine-year-old asked, concern ringing clear in his voice.

"I'm fine," Minato said, turning to his youngest. "Why do you ask?"

"You're staring off into space." Kakashi explained. "That's not like you at all…" it was really disturbing to the child that his usually cheerful and talkative Sensei and Tou-san was so quiet.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kakashi." Minato apologized. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Umm… Tou-san?"

"Yes Rin?" Minato asked, his eyes turning to his female student.

"Maybe you should go rest if you aren't feeling well…"

Minato bit his lip, not sure what to do. Rin had a good point, but he also wanted to spend time with his Sensei…

Tsunade watched Minato think. This wasn't like him at all… "Minato, just go to bed." If he was ill then he should be resting.

"Yes Tsunade-Sensei." Minato pushed his mostly full plate away. "I'm sorry, I don't feel well, please excuse me." He bowed, heading for the stairs.

The rest of the table watched as he left the room. Tsunade looked to Jiraiya and then Orochimaru. They gave her nods and a slight pushing motion. "Maybe you missed something."

She nodded. "I'll go check on him, maybe do a Deep Scan." Tsunade followed Minato out of the dining room and up the stairs. She was worried but tried not to let it show.

KM KM KM

Minato shook his head as he made his way to the master bedroom. "What is wrong with me? I usually don't stare off into space like that…" he collapsed onto his bed without taking his clothes off. He didn't feel well at all. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold. "Did I catch the flu or something?" He wondered as he peeled off his cloak and vest, pulling his shirt over his head. He should take a shower and go to bed, Minato reasoned. Maybe he would feel better in the morning.

Tsunade knocked on the door. "Minato?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei?" Minato called to her as he grabbed his towel and some night clothes.

"May I come in? I'd like to do another scan if I may," Tsunade called back.

"If you like Sensei," Minato called back as he made his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to bathe; you may come in if you wish. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Tsunade opened the door as Minato disappeared into his bathroom. She sighed. "Why was he acting so scatterbrained earlier? That is so unlike him. Now he seems to be fine…" she ran her fingers through her bangs and prepared for the Deep Scan she would perform in a few minutes. Tsunade took out Minato's file so that she could document any changes in her young student. She read through all the information she had on her student to pass the time as she waited for Minato to finish bathing.

Minato gave the Furo a longing look as he finished, but it didn't matter if he wanted to soak or not. He pulled on his sweatpants and walked back into his bedroom. He looked up at Tsunade somewhat shyly.

"Ok Minato, why don't you lie down so that I can begin?" Tsunade asked with a reassuring smile. She didn't want to scare her young student. "This shouldn't take very long but get comfortable anyway alright?"

Minato nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sensei." He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Tsunade placed her glowing hand above Minato's head and began the Deep Scan. She dragged her hand down his body slowly, not wanting to miss anything. Everything was normal until she reached his belly, where his female reproductive tract was hidden. She watched as an ovum slowly became an egg. She realized that he had to be going through puberty, again, the reproductive tract, was active. Now that she knew nothing was wrong, she could tell the rest of the family.

Tsunade noticed that Minato's breathing had evened out and he was fast asleep by the time she finished. Tsunade pulled the covers over Minato and tucked her student in. Now she just had to tell the others what was going on, maybe not his students yet though.

KM KM KM

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, around one o'clock in the morning Minato's eyes snapped open. The seal he had placed in Obito's room to alert him if Obito had a nightmare had gone off. Minato got out of bed, swearing in his mind, He knew this was going to happen. He silently made his way to Obito's room and eased the door open. Minato sighed as he entered the room. He shook his new kid's shoulder. "Wake up kiddo."

Obito stirred. He opened his eyes, blinked blearily up at his new sensei. "Minato-sensei…?"

"Up you get, I won't let any of my kids not get the sleep they need." Minato told him. "You have nothing to fear. I'm merely acting like a parent; I will not hurt you, ever. If crawling into my bed chases away your nightmares then feel free to."

Obito stared after his retreating sensei's back. He could remember Minato-sensei saying something similar earlier in the restaurant but, he hadn't really expected him to be truthful… [6] Obito picked up a small cat plushie and followed his sensei a second later.

Minato blinked when he found Kakashi waiting at his bedroom door with his large wolf plushie cradled in his arms. "Did you have a nightmare Kakashi?" Minato asked in a gentle whisper.

Kakashi nodded sadly. He looked despondent and his mask was soaked with tears. Kakashi's arms were tight around the toy; the last real gift he had ever gotten from his father for graduating to Genin and age five, the last toy he'd gotten, after he had graduated he had only ever gotten tools.

Minato smiled at the nine-year-old, "Come sit with me Kakashi." Minato placed a hand on the small of the boy's back and guided him into the Master Bedroom. When they reached the bed, Minato sat in the middle, leaning against the pillows. "Come sit."

Kakashi sniffed but didn't hesitate to climb onto the bed. He climbed into his Sensei's lap and leaned into the teen's chest trying not to cry.

"It was bad I take it?" Minato asked the child kindly, stepping into the role of father with practiced ease. "Will you tell me about it?"

Kakashi nodded. "I-It was about Chichue…" he sniffled, looking to Obito (who was shyly standing just out of sight of the doorway) much younger then he actually was. "H-he was saying that I-I…"

"Sh… Take as much time as you need." Minato soothed him, rubbing little circles on the younger boy's back. "What about Sakumo is so scary?"

"He was saying that I was unworthy of the Hatake name… because of what that Kunoichi did to me… He kept saying that I was weak and a real Hatake would never have let that ha-happen…" Kakashi sniffed, it was well known that the White Fang had always been Kakashi's hero.

This was the worst kind of nightmare for his youngest student to have. Minato hushed the boy again, petting the boy's hair softly. "It's not real; your father would never say things like that." Minato whispered into the distraught youngster's ear. He hugged the boy gently, like any parent trying to chase away their child's fears would. "There is no reason for you to be afraid."

"But Tou-san…"

"I know. Sh… it's ok." Minato looked up at the slight tap on the doorframe. "Come in Rin, nightmare?" Minato had come to expect this kind of thing; it was very rare for only one of his kids to get a nightmare at a time.

Rin nodded, holding a plush animal that Minato had given her in the first month of her living at the Mansion. It was a large Fox. "It probably wasn't as bad as Kashi's but…"

"Come sit with us Rin." Minato patted the bed next to him. "Tell me about it, alright?"

Rin nodded silently as she approached the bed and clambered on until she was next to Minato and leaned against him. "It was a… 'what if' scenario…" She whispered. "What if I had been caught?"

"It's ok." Minato held her in a one-armed hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Let Tou-san chase them away…"

KM KM KM

"He makes a good father doesn't he; Obito-kun?"

Obito jumped, turning he met Tsunade-sama's soft amber eyes. "Y-yeah… I guess…" He wanted to be apart of that, but he was too timid to ask, too afraid that he would be turned away and told to go back to his room.

"You had a nightmare too?" Tsunade asked.

Obito just nodded. "Y-yeah, I did…"

"Then what are you doing out here?" Tsunade asked, nudging him towards the door just so that Minato would see the boy and invite him in. "Minato will take good care of you, but only if you let him."

Minato's eyes opened as Obito touch the door. "Come in Obito."

Obito froze, but reluctantly made his way to the bed at Tsunade's insistence. "Can-May I…"

Minato only smiled kindly, patting the bed on his other side, "Join us? Yes you may. What was your nightmare about? You don't have to share yet if you don't want to." His new Sensei told him.

Obito nodded as he climbed onto the bed and sat next to Minato stiffly.

Minato made no move to comfort the eldest boy, he wouldn't until the boy let him, and it was the first step to building the boys trust. No touching, no prying, no nothing, unless the boy allowed it.

"…Tou-san…"

"Mm? Yes Kakashi?" Minato asked, carding his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Will you sing us a lullaby? Like you did when it was just you and me?" The little silver-haired boy asked quietly, shyly almost.

Minato blushed slightly. "Ok…" Which one…? He knew two but one appealed more that the other did. He smiled, "Alright…"

Rin's ears perked, she had heard one of his lullabies once, when Kakashi had been awake just a bit longer than her, her eyes had been closed but she hadn't quiet been asleep yet.

Minato leaned back into the pillows, so that Kakashi was lying on his chest comfortably. "Natsuhiboshi naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashita. Akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara Hanashii yume wo miru…" [7] Minato looked down when he was finished, to find that Kakashi and Rin's breathing had evened out and deepened, showing that they had fallen asleep. Obito looked much more relaxed, even if he wasn't quite asleep yet. "Good night Obito, sweet dreams." Minato whispered as Obito's eyes closed in sleep, finally. Minato quickly followed them into dreams.

KM KM KM

Tsunade smiled as she watched the four sleeping shinobi. "Minato would make a wonderful father…" She breathed, knowing that her teammates had joined her without looking away from her student. "It really is too bad about Kushina…"

"Yes it is; they would have made such a lovely couple." Jiraiya mused.

"And absolutely adorable kids," Orochimaru finished. "We should be getting to bed too." He turned, walking back down the hall to his own room.

Jiraiya nodded, quietly following his teammate a minute later.

"Good luck Minato." Tsunade whispered, "You'll need it to keep those kids sane." She turned, closed the door to the Master bedroom quietly and retreated to her own room to get some shut eye.

(End Chapter Two)

Things you want to know:

Yes we are now delving into Minato's past a bit. This A/U is way A/U. On the topic of Orochimaru… he's cool isn't he? Creepy but cool. This is way before the series, before Minato is supposed to be the Yondaime too (before even Gaiden). Sarutobi dying after falling ill is another slight alteration I've made, (him being an old man at this point he would have been susceptible to things like the cold and flu; even with his shinobi background), other than Kyuubi not being sealed in Uzumaki Mito and then Kushina. Fugaku is another, I see no reason for him to not want the best for his cousin, and the fact that Minato is his best friend might have something to do with it too.

This is during the latter half of the Third Great Shinobi War, when Orochimaru was still loyal to Konoha and was close to his sensei, the question of who would be Yondaime didn't even come up until Hiruzen was almost dead and as this Orochimaru is different then his canon self he was considered (he probably would have been a way better choice than his canon self too) but Minato was just better. It also helps that this Orochimaru is like Jiraiya and Tsunade and wants nothing to do with the position.

Here, Dan and Nawaki are dead. Dan the same way as in Canon and Nawaki as well, since Orochimaru was hinted to be Nawaki's sensei in Canon, I'm going with that. Here, Orochimaru is not a snake-faced bastard-even if he is still snake-faced. Here he was just as torn up about losing Nawaki, his student, as Tsunade was. Orochimaru kept Tsunade in the Village essentially. Here, Jiraiya and Orochimaru still had the relationship of brothers so when Jiraiya came to them with a changed Minato, how could they say no?

Footnotes:

[1] Uchiwa is a paper fan.

[2] Mikoto is pregnant with Itachi.

[3] Naruto might act a lot like Kushina, but I doubt that that is where he got all his personality. I would not be surprised if my take on Minato was true. He may seem serious when we meet him in Gaiden and then for his eight minute (_way too short_) chat with Naruto. Kushina gives us a bit better of a picture later… I can see both of them playing pranks, Minato less than Kushina. But here, as Kushina is dead and doesn't have the chance to be Naruto's mommy, I'm making it a young fox trait.

[4] We have no clue what happened to those two and so we all assume that they are dead. Here they are, even though canon has nothing on this fic. At that point Minato had already lost one of his teammates. Being forced to kill the other to protect the Village's secrets really took its toll on him.

[5] This is Jiraiya's book, the one that didn't sell, enough said.

[6] Minato, as a Submissive Fox Demon, can get pregnant as Tsunade discovered, as he is 18 and has reached sexual maturity; he is going into his first Heat. Symptoms will include: Staring off into space, slight mood swings, and hot and cold flashes among other things. Not all symptoms will be apparent.

[7] This Obito is very skittish, in a world where rape is a common form of torture, can you really blame the kid? In this fic he has already been rotated between several teams and thus never got a chance to really bond with any of his teammates or Sensei, Minato telling him earlier at lunch didn't really sink in. but being woken in the middle of a horrifying nightmare put things into perspective for him. Obito obviously won't become his canon self any time soon though. After all, he doesn't trust Minato not to put him on a different team yet, nor does he really trust Rin or Kakashi.

[8] This is from Anime filler, haven't seen the episode so I don't know which one but it just seemed to fit the mood of the fic. It's called Natsuhiboshi. If you look it up on youtube, the actual song sounds kind of sad but it's really pretty, no wonder really, why I thought it fit then, huh?

Yes I added a bit more fluff to the chapter; this sets the ground rules of Minato's home life. And yes I just had to have Tsunade mention Minato being an awesome dad. Foreshadowing is an awesome tool! Remember to review!

Neph


	4. Meeting Kyuubi

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Three: Meeting Kyuubi)

The next morning Kyuubi was treated to a nice sight, as he would soon have to patrol the borders of his Territory, this was something he would always remember, for the trip. His beautiful Blond Mate had two kits cuddled into his sides, sleeping peacefully, with the youngest kit sleeping on his chest. He took a minute to memorize the peaceful looks on his Mate and the kits' faces before he left for the edge of his territory.

Inside, Minato blinked awake and looked down. His three kids looked so relaxed asleep, like the children they really were, not two fully trained shinobi and a Kunoichi, he had to smile. These mornings were the best. Minato turned his head slightly to look at Obito, passed Kakashi's head of silver hair. The boy looked much more relaxed then he had the day before. "Up you get Kakashi," Minato breathed in the boy's ear, waking the child. "You need to get up so Tou-san can wake your sister and new brother."

Kakashi blinked awake. "Comfy… don't want to move Tou-san…" He then closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Minato chuckled quietly. That was usually Kakashi's response if there was nothing pressing waiting for them later in the day. "But don't you want breakfast?" Minato asked as Rin began to stir. "I can't make your favorite breakfast if you don't get up…"

"Tou-san is so _mean_…" Kakashi grumbled as he got off of Minato's chest, "resorting to bribes…"

Minato laughed jovially as he shook Rin softly, "Wake up Rin-chan." Minato smiled as her eyes opened, glazed slightly with the remnants of sleep. "I'm making your favorite for breakfast too."

"Yeah, Nee-chan, wake up, wake up!" Kakashi jumped on her, to which she rolled, rolling off the bed and starting a wrestling match, causing Minato to laugh at their antics.

Minato found himself reminded of fox kits (why he wasn't sure) as he watched them play for another minute or so. Then he turned to Obito, who was surprisingly still asleep. "Time to get up Obito, even though we don't have any appointments, today is going to be long."

"Mm…" Obito opened one _Sharingan red _eye. "I want to sleep some more…" He complained.

"I can't let you." Minato replied, "Even if that was the first night of real sleep you've had since your last mission with that team. If I let you get away with it then I would have to let Rin and Kakashi get away with it too, that is bad for our professionalism."

Obito whined. "But…"

"No." Minato told him in a gentle but firm voice. "But I will tell you this: if you come to me when you have a nightmare then you will get a better night's sleep and will stop feeling sleepy in the mornings."

Obito nodded as he sat up and turned to watch Rin and Kakashi rough housing on the floor. They stopped, watching as Minato got out of bed. Then they grinned at each other and jumped on him. Rin and Kakashi were feeling especially playful that morning.

The Genin and Chuunin easily pulled their Tou-san into their game. Minato quickly ended their game. "Now, now you two, if it was the weekend I'd let you play," He told them sternly with mock-seriousness, "But it is Wednesday and we have no time."

They pouted but quickly left to get changed. Obito pulled himself from the bed and also left rather reluctantly.

Minato changed and went to make breakfast. Obito was in for a real surprise soon, Kakashi projected a completely different personality in public. Kakashi became cold and could be cruel to everyone, even if he was slightly less cruel to his teammates, although he walked on pretty thin ice with his Sensei when he was. Kakashi was usually careful to be neutral to Rin, and extremely respectful to Minato. He just hoped that Obito wouldn't be hurt by his new teammate's seemingly out of character actions.

Minato watched Obito over the months after that. Slowly, after timidly reacting to Kakashi's cold but protective persona, the four grew closer. A month after joining the team, Obito was drawn into the wrestling and rough housing of his younger teammates and as he grew more comfortable with them and Minato, Tou-san was heard more and more. Soon Obito was a cohesive part of the team.

About ten months after Obito joined Team Minato, on a chilly, windy day, they found a ton of paperwork on Minato's desk. Up until that point the paperwork had been relatively light and was easily finished in the mornings allowing the team to spend lunch together and then get a mission in the afternoon. It looked like it wasn't going to be that way today.

Kakashi was the first to speak up, "Why is there so much?"

Minato shook his head. "I don't know, let's find out." Where there was usually a small neat stack of paper, there were now at least three tall, messy stacks of paperwork. [1] "Help me sort through this mess."

"Yes Tou-san," his kids chorused and the four tackled the piles of paperwork. Most of it was actually paperwork that the Elders and Civilian Counsels should be doing. The Hokage directed his three students to make three piles, one for the Elders paperwork, one for the Civilian Counsel paperwork and one comprised of the important documents that had to be seen by the Hokage himself.

"I'm going to get my work done," Minato said, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that only half of one of the stacks of paper was his responsibility. "Rin, Kakashi, can you take the rest to the proper places?"

"Yes Minato-sensei." Minato carefully helped his students seal the paperwork into scrolls and they were on their way. Minato watched them leave with a frown. Why were the Elders and the Civilian counsels sending their work to him? It didn't make much sense.

"Umm, Tou-san?" Obito looked up at the blond teen questioningly.

"Yes Obito?" Minato looked down at the twelve-year-old. "Is something bothering you?"

Obito nodded. "Yes actually, why was there so much work on your desk when not even half of it was yours?"

"I don't know." Minato answered, sounding puzzled. "But I'll find out." There would be hell to pay if this was what he thought it was. Minato sat down and got to work.

"I don't think that this will be finished in time for lunch though." Minato gave his student a wry smile, causing Obito to laugh. Minato grinned, to think that Obito once would have never laughed at the joke…

At lunch time, after Kakashi and Rin came back, there was still half of the stack to deal with. "I'm never going to finish at this rate…" Minato moaned. "_And_ I have to man the missions' desk too this afternoon…"

"It'll be ok Tou-san…" Rin told him quietly. "We'll think of something, I think you need to take a break…"

"You might be right." Minato muttered, looking from her to her teammates thoughtfully. He wasn't sure if it was affordable but… "How about I take us out to eat hm? Get away from this for a while, it would do us all some good." He motioned to the still rather tall stack of documents that needed his attention.

"Yeah!" All three shouted, hugging him as he came out from behind the desk. "You're the best Tou-san!"

Minato chuckled as they raced out of the room ahead of him. He shook his head, they were such kids, and they couldn't hide it from him. They might be trained killers, but they were still kids – his kids. Minato walked down the winding stairs to the front door where the three were waiting for him. It was in the middle of November, and quite chilly. Minato noticed that they were wearing their hats and scarves but Kakashi hadn't wrapped his yet. "Do you still need me to do this for you?" Minato asked without any heat as he wrapped Kakashi's scarf around his neck and covered his mask with it.

"Not really, but I like it when you do it Tou-san." Kakashi admitted as he took one of Minato's hands and pulled him out the door. "I can't ever seem to get it to lie right."

"That's too bad." Minato mused as Rin and Obito followed them. He frowned slightly when he felt Kakashi's hand tighten in his, his hand tightened in an instinctive response. None of them noticed the man that was on a collision course with the Hokage.

Minato let go of Kakashi's hand when he felt something slam into him. "Oof!" Minato's head snapped up when he felt a hand close around his wrist to keep him from falling. His breath caught as he stared into crimson eyes set into the most handsome face he had ever seen. [2]

"Sorry about that." The stranger said, his voice was a deep baritone that sent shivers down Minato's spine. The man's face was really masculine with high cheekbones, a long straight nose long lashes and really dark silver hair. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"N-no, t-that's alright…" Minato replied breathlessly, a slight pink dusted his cheeks. "We weren't really paying attention either…" the edges of Minato's lips turned up just slightly in a tiny smile.

The man pulled him up so that he was standing. "Where were you going in such a hurry?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"We were going out for lunch." Minato replied. "We're taking a break, _so_ much work to do…"

"I see." Inwardly Kyuubi grinned, his young Mate had responded favorably so far, now to begin… "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"There's this nice little Barbeque restaurant right near where we live, my kids and I were headed there." Minato told him, the man before him was quite friendly, had he found another friend? He hoped so. "It's rather cheap, and they serve a lot of food for little, it's always a treat to go there."

Kyuubi took a good look at his young Mate's face, it wasn't really visible but he either wasn't getting enough sleep, or he was stressing over something, there were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. Now was as good a time as any to start the courting rituals… "How about I treat you all to lunch then, since I did almost knock you down…"

Hope flared in Minato's eyes. If this man was willing to pay then… "…You really don't have too…"

"No, I insist." The silver haired man replied, "You can take it as an apology if you wish." [2]

"…Alright…" Minato answered hesitantly.

Throughout the whole conversation, Team Minato had been silent. The three looked at each other in mounting horror, had some strange _man_ just asked _their Tou-san_ on a _date_?

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Rin asked her brothers in a scared tone. "Did Tou-san really just say yes to a date? With a _man_?"

Obito nodded silently. "I don't think he realized it or knows…" Then he frowned, "We'd better keep a close eye on this one."

Kakashi nodded silently. "Tou-san said that he's not interested in love anymore, I believe Tou-san, but how could he not see that this guy is using pick-up lines?" His older siblings shrugged. [3] "Did you see his eyes? Something isn't right with this picture…"

Team Minato followed their Sensei and the strange man to the restaurant. They almost gaped when the man held the door open for their Sensei. They were even more surprised when their Sensei only blushed. They were tense when Minato ushered them in and the door closed behind the man as he followed them in.

"Table for four, Namikaze-san?" the hostess asked politely with a smile on her face.

"Five today Akimichi-san," Minato replied. "Is our usual table too small?"

"No it isn't, Namikaze-san. We'll have an extra seat set up for your friend." The hostess told him.

"Thank you Akimichi-san." Minato smiled as he herded his team to their usual seats. When they reached the table the young Hokage's team boxed him in, trying to keep the strange man that had intruded into their lives as far away from their Tou-san as possible. "Oi, what are you three doing?" [4] He asked with a smile.

"We are protecting Tou-san from strangers." Kakashi retorted, glaring at the man that _dared_ try and _flirt_ with his Tou-san.

Minato blinked, not sure what his kids were talking about. "What do you mean Kakashi? He's just being friendly."

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin turned as one and stared at their Tou-san. They could not believe what they were hearing. As one, his kids face palmed. How could their sharp Sensei be so dense sometimes?

"Tou-san… he's flirting with you!" Rin tried to tell him, but she had the feeling that he wasn't listening to her. "Why do I even bother…?" She wondered.

Kakashi sighed. "He can see fan-girls from a mile away but…" He started, shaking his head sadly.

"Can't see an honest, genuinely interested person to protect himself from them…" Obito finished with a sigh. He and Rin agreed with Kakashi. Why couldn't he see that this strange man wanted to get him in bed?

Kyuubi smiled indulgently as he wanted his Mate interact with his kits. He couldn't wait to be a part of that. He didn't mind that the kits wouldn't let him sit across from his Mate; they had a right to be suspicious of him. Tradition dictated that he let his Mate set the pace. Or in this case, his kits.

Kyuubi thought it was cute how they all seemed to vie for his attention without realizing it. Soon, a waitress made her way over with their lunch.

"Thank you." Minato told her as she bowed and backed away. He picked up the meat and set it to cook over the pit.

Lunch was boisterous and loud as usual; laughter and funny stories were exchanged. Team Minato actually learned a lot about the man that had bumped into their Tou-san, though they didn't learn his name, which irked them. [5]

The important thing to Kyuubi was that Minato always reacted favorably to all his advances.

Once lunch was finished, Kyuubi paid the bill and then held the door for his Mate and his kits.

"Thank you very much for treating us to lunch, you didn't have to." Minato told the man as he followed them back to the Tower.

"Maa, you needn't thank me at all…" Kyuubi replied, he wanted to know the blond's name.

"Minato, Namikaze Minato." Minato replied, "I'm the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Kyuubi nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Namikaze-kun." Kyuubi liked his blonds' name; it had a very nice ring to it. "We could do it again if you'd like."

Minato looked thoughtful, "That would be nice… the kids and I very rarely go out to eat you see." He told Kyuubi. "We must do this again, just come find us when you want to do this again and we'll see."

Kyuubi nodded. "Thank you, what if you aren't around?"

"That just means we're on a mission." Minato explained. "As the Hokage I don't usually leave the Village. But…" He wasn't sure how to explain it, they'd been having skirmishes with Iwa for so long… but it wasn't war; not yet. Minato was doing everything he could think of to avoid war, official war.

Kyuubi nodded, he understood. "I'll see you later then, Namikaze-kun." Kyuubi then walked away.

Minato smiled as he watched the man walk away. "That was fun, but we have work to do." He turned, to see his team glaring at his new friend's back. "Now, now guys don't be like that…"

"He should stay away from our Tou-san…" Kakashi muttered as they got back to work in Minato's office. He looked away when Minato gave him a confused look. "Nothing Sensei,"

"Good." Minato replied. He and his students had a system for paperwork; he would read through everything once and then would place the document in one of three stacks: 'Denied,' 'Important and Must Be Looked at Again before Signing,' and 'Signed' usually the second was the tallest stack.

After that, his kids usually filed the documents away in the proper cabinets. Still, Minato had to be really careful. They were on rocky ground with Iwa to begin with; it was hard enough keeping Onoki from declaring full on war as it was. Minato _really_ didn't want to go to war. [6]

The month of December brought the beginnings of Minato's heat again. The first week of the three month period he was really out of it. After the first week it was easier to hide.

It was the last week of December that Kyuubi made himself known again by asking Minato if they could go out again. Minato was halfway through signing all the paperwork needed to have the New Year's festival.

Minato looked up from his paperwork to see Kyuubi standing there. "Hi," Minato looked down, wondering why he was blushing. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could take you and your kids out again." Kyuubi replied, enjoying the way his voice sent shivers up and down his Mate's spine. "It's been a while and though it was brief, I enjoyed spending time with you."

"I… don't see why we can't…" Minato told the man, "There is a festival coming up… we usually don't go though." With Obito Rin and Kakashi a year older, he felt like he needed some help. He just hoped that his new friend wouldn't mind.

"Well, why not?" Kyuubi asked, having moved behind Minato, whispering into her ear.

Minato shivered not sure why he was letting his new friend into his personal space. "We either don't have time or we don't have Ryo to spare." He explained, watching his friend from the corner of his eye. "You don't _have_ to take us to the festival you know…"

This statement intrigued Kyuubi, "Why not? Don't you want to go Namikaze-kun?" He asked.

"Eeh, well… I don't have time you see. As Hokage there is so much that I need to do and…" Minato blushed fibbing slightly, his kids were sworn to secrecy but Minato had a very nice voice to listen to, he and Kakashi had been part of the Festival entertainment for years Rin had helped once and now it would be Rin's second time and Obito's first. Why was he getting so flustered? It made no sense at all. Maybe his kids were right then, and he was being flirted with? If that was true though, he would have to tell the man off. Minato turned when he felt the man leave, he watched the attractive silver-haired man leave the room slowly. "Oh god… what have I agreed too? I don't want this… I don't want to get hurt again…" [7]

(End Chapter Three)

Things you want to know:

Minato is an adult but to the elders and the counsel he is still a child, and children should do as they are told right? Not here, where Minato is the most powerful Ninja around and on top of that he is in charge. Minato can't really afford to date, he has no time. Taking care of a Village is a full time job and on top of that he is taking care of three ninja, his students (kids). He has had to learn to manage his time and train three kids when he is not working. You can bet he's not sleeping. As for the account that the Sannin were talking about opening for him? They haven't told him yet, and the books haven't been released yet either.

For fluffikins: I hadn't thought about that actually… I'm not sure when Jiraiya took the Ame orphans on as students… I'll think more on that… *eyes dark muse thoughtfully* we'll get back to you on that, not sure what to do about Madara either…

Footnotes:

[1] This is the Elders and the civilian counsel trying to turn Minato into a figurehead who doesn't have much power; of course this is not going to work… Minato is young and sharp, unlike Sarutobi, who was old and tired especially in canon.

[2] This is Kyuubi, I read another fic where his hair in human form is silver and I liked it, so, credit where it is due. Kyuubi is such a smooth talker; Minato doesn't even know what is going on… He is going to be pissed later.

[3] In canon, Kakashi didn't care, here; he sticks to his team like glue. There is no way that this Kakashi would put _any_ mission before his teammates.

[4] Minato is being oblivious, he needs to be this way otherwise certain situations can't happen… I have something special planned for Gaiden…

[5] This is a demon custom. Dominant demons usually only tell their names to their mates the day they mate.

[6] War won't happen for several chapters, hopefully. I still have to get Minato with Kyuubi.

[7] No, Minato still doesn't know what's going on. But he is very smart, a genius in fact. He is starting to pick up hints of what is going on. As for how his body is reacting to Kyuubi? Minato is a Demon Fox, he is reacting favorably because his instincts are telling him that Kyuubi it acceptable as a Mate, not that Minato understands that. His instincts are telling him to find a strong Mate (in this case Kyuubi) and to have kits. The way I've set this up however, Minato is barely out of childhood himself and with three kids that he already has to look after, having Naruto isn't on his mind, in fact having Naruto now would be… Ah-ah… that would be telling…


	5. The Brewing War?

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Four: The Brewing War?)

The week of the New Year's Festival, everyone was busy. For the Yondaime, this was an excellent time to make a little extra cash. Before he had become a Jounin and had taken Kakashi as his first student and for one year after, he'd had plenty of spending money. And even after taking Kakashi in his budget hadn't been really stretched, the first time Minato and Kakashi had been part of the Festival, it had been for fun. The first time had been when Kakashi had been seven, before the young Hatake's capture and torture by that Iwa Kunoichi.

Minato had only gone under a Henge, or that's what he had thought. He was a bit embarrassed that he would be singing in public so he had disguised himself as a girl, not knowing that he had really turned into a woman. His and Kakashi's booth had raked in the most Ryo that night, and had been a great hit so they had kept doing it. This would be Rin's second time helping out and Obito's first.

That was one of the reasons that Minato didn't want his still nameless new friend to show up to take them to the festival, he and his kids were going to be busy with their own booth. His kids would have time to look around and play as they wanted, but he would have to stay at the booth. Minato didn't mind though.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito built the booth under the watchful eyes of the Sannin while Minato did some last minute paperwork. The Festival lasted for three days: the day before, the day of, and the day after New Year's. The Yondaime's booth would only be open the day before.

Minato had a very small collection of feminine clothing that he could wear on top of his 'Henge' to make it harder to recognize him. It held several Yukata of different colors that he usually cycled through. They were a dark forest green, a Diamond blue (to match his eyes) a crimson red (it didn't quite match Kushina's hair but it was the closest anyone would get) and a black one. To finish his disguise off, Minato brushed out the spikes in his hair, (which was at least two inches longer unspiked than it was spiked) and wore it in a bun with two senbon needles to keep it in place. The needles were attached to two decorative tags (they were really explosive seals that were only to be used in the event that he was attacked, which hadn't happened, _yet_) by thin threads. It took Minato at least two hours to get ready, which was why he never once complained about Rin's prep time (who knew it would take so long to brush out the spikes in his hair, at least half an hour!). [1]

On top of that, Minato enjoyed the anonymity being a young mother (yes mother, he'd been complemented on how healthy his 'son' Kakashi was the first time) making a little extra cash gave him. (Even if he'd had to fib a little and say that Rin was adopted, he'd be using the same story with Obito this year). During the festival was the only time that they were allowed to call him 'mother', it would be a real surprise for his newest student, Minato was sure of that! He almost wanted to laugh.

Early the afternoon of the first day of the Festival, Minato sent his Team out to put the finishing touches on the booth while he got dressed. He looked through his secret closet at his few feminine yukatas, pulling each out and then putting it back after looking in his mirror. "Not this year I don't think…" Minato breathed as he pulled out the diamond blue one instead and set it aside. "Blue this year…" He then started the long process of brushing out his hair.

"The things I do to keep my privacy…" Minato muttered as his bangs fell out of their spikes first. He reached up and carefully set them in place, and then he started on his side bangs. The tips touched his shoulders when he was finished with them. Half an hour later, Minato sat in front of his mirror, his hair reaching just passed his shoulders. "Ok then, now to apply my Henge and get changed…"

Minato pulled off his clothes then preformed the Henge. He ran his eyes down his 'female' body, making sure he hadn't missed anything and was reaching for his chosen Yukata when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "What is it?" he called as he pulled on the dress. He shook his head, freeing his hair from the yukata as it fell perfectly over his figure. The door opened and Rin appeared. "Oh, it's just you Rin, what do you need?"

"Nothing really, Tou-san…"She replied.

"Rin, you can't call me that at the moment…" Minato reprimanded her gently. "Right now I am not Namikaze Minato."

"Right," Rin replied, "Sorry, I forgot, I've only done this once… Sorry Kaa-san, [2] forgive me." Rin bowed.

"It's not a problem Rin-chan." Minato replied in a quiet, slightly feminine voice, watching Rin through his mirror he asked; "Did you want to help me?"

"If you'll let me, Kaa-san." Rin looked hopeful.

"Can you get my senbon out then?" Minato asked as he started brushing his hair again, to make sure that it wouldn't spike up on its own. "They're in the top desk drawer under the window."

"Right" Rin pulled them out. "Here, Kaa-san." She handed them to Minato, who was holding his hair in a bun.

"Thank you Rin." Minato said, taking the senbon and pushed them through the base of his bun, securing it in place. He was thankful that Tsunade had taught him about getting ready… after laughing in his face for about fifteen minutes the first time… thank god he didn't need much make-up to look nice! The things one did to do their job better… [3] "Do you need any help getting dressed for the Festival Rin-chan?" Minato asked as he put the finishing touches to his outfit on.

"No Kaa-san, I'm ready." Rin replied.

"Then we should go, the boys are waiting." Minato commented. "You look very nice."

"Thank you Kaa-san." Rin blushed at the complement. "You look nice too Kaa-san."

"Thank you Rin, let's see what your brothers think." Minato replied with a smile as they went down the stairs.

Minato tried not to laugh when he saw Obito's jaw drop. Kakashi snickered, unable to help himself. "Kaa-san looks very pretty, ne, Nii-san?" The silver haired child asked his older teammate.

"Y-yeah… very nice…" Obito blinked. "Wait… did you just…"

"Yes Obito, Kakashi called me Kaa-san. That is what you will call me also. Whenever I am like this." Minato told his newest student. "Repeat it several times alright; this will be your first time helping with our booth, Rin forgot too, since this is only her second time."  
>Obito nodded, watching Kakashi take Minato's right hand as they headed for the door. He blinked when Minato held his left hand out for Obito to take. He then grinned and took his Tou-san's hand.<p>

The night seemed to pass in a blur, the tip jar was overflowing by an hour before midnight and they had yet to see Minato's silver haired friend. Not that Team Minato cared much for the man; he was going to hurt their sensei if they let him. At half an hour to midnight, the team and the Yondaime made their way to the Yondaime's stone head to wait and greet the New Year.

The team held their breaths as the countdown began; they were waiting for the fireworks. They almost didn't notice Kyuubi appearing behind Minato.

"So this is where you ran off to…"

Minato shivered as the sound of his friend's voice. "So what?" he asked, "we've been busy all night, we usually watch the fireworks from here." He explained quietly.

"You look nice… Minato-kun." Kyuubi complimented his mate, causing the younger fox demon to blush hotly.

"Y-you look nice too…" Minato looked away.

The timer got down to ten seconds, and as one, the whole village started to countdown in one voice: "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The village cheered as the fireworks went off. Friends hugged friends, as did parents and their children; crushes and lovers shared sweet kisses. Minato gathered his team into his arms and leaned against his silver haired friend, not noticing the first soft kiss to the left cheek. His eyes were closed, as were his kids, so they didn't notice Kyuubi's glowing red eyes as he began the next step in courting: the bond. [4]

Minato's eyes snapped open as he felt the soft pressure of soft but firm lips against his own, at first he wanted to melt into the kiss, but then his earlier resolve reappeared. He was destined to be alone; he was no longer looking for nor wanted a significant other.

His kids stiffened in his arms as he slowly pulled one loose of the hug and raised it. Minato's pupils dilated, almost becoming slits as he forcefully pulled away from the soft kiss, surprising Kyuubi with the force he put behind the slap.

Kyuubi gave his mate a questioning look as he rubbed his sore cheek, wondering why his mate had hit him so hard. Minato had a lot of power for such a young submissive. "What did you do that for?"

"'What did I do?'" Minato repeated, "It's not what I did, it's what you did. I have no interest in hooking up with you, for _any _amount of time. Leave me alone, the next time I see you it will be too soon!" Minato snarled, pulling his students closer.

"You knew didn't you?" Minato asked, "You tried to warn me but I didn't listen, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Kaa-san." Kakashi whispered, cuddling into Minato's hold.

"We knew he would slip up." Rin continued with a quiet yawn.

"He was never going to get away with it." Obito finished as he leaned into Minato's hug. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes… I think that's enough for one night," Minato agreed. He stood and sent one last glare at Kyuubi before disappearing in a golden flash.

KM KM KM

At the same time, in Iwa…

A blonde fox-woman looked around furtively. "So much for the peace treaty… Come here Deidara." She called; a tiny blonde child waddled towards her at the sound of her voice. Her eyes darted around one more time as she pulled her child to her chest tightly. "Please let Minato get my letter… Damn my Mate and his father for forbidding me from communicating with him…" This was her _one and only chance_ to save her kit. Her Deidara was only three, why should he be used as a hostage, they both were! Why them? Just… why?

"Please let Otouto find us before they realize that I've managed to get a letter through…" She breathed.

"Kaa-san?" Deidara asked, looking up at Namikaze Kaiko quizzically.

"Shh… Baby… hopefully, soon you'll be safe…" She whispered, unheard in the darkness of her and her son's cell as her form changed to that of a large fox and she curled around her baby. [5]

KM KM KM

The night before had been blissfully nightmare free for all of Team Minato, as always, Minato was up first. He felt delightfully refreshed and wide awake. He swept into each of his student's bedrooms, cheerfully tossing them from their beds. "Up you get, we can't laze the day away, no missions, but there is still work to do!" He swept down the stairs, whistling a cheerful tune, not sure why he was so happy. He shook his head; it shouldn't matter that he couldn't figure out why he was happy. But they had to get to the office, hopefully the workload would be light and then Minato could spend some quality time training his kids.

At the table the young ninja grumbled about how mean their Tou-san was for throwing them out of bed. They all pouted at him when he snickered, causing him to laugh harder.

There was a surprise waiting for them at the Hokage's Tower. On top of a small neat stack of important documents was a scroll. The scroll was small, Minato's name was on it, and next to his name was the Namikaze symbol.

Minato sat in his chair heavily and took the small message scroll (because what else could it be?) with trembling hands. Minato had no family that he knew of, so who was writing to him and why? He swallowed thickly as he opened the letter and skimmed through it once before stopping and reading through it again. "How is this possible?" Minato breathed. "Kakashi!" he called, looking up from the scroll.  
>"Yes Tou-san?" Kakashi asked curiously as he walked to Minato's side. "What's up?"<p>

"I need you to find out if we have any treaties with Iwa, it's important." Was Onoki really so eager for war that he would put his own family in danger? Minato wanted to think that he wouldn't, but he and Onoki, the Tsuchikage, were very different people.

"Yes Tou-san, but why?" Kakashi asked, to which Minato laid the scroll on the desk for his three students to read.

"This is why."

_Dear Little Brother,_

_First, I'm sorry for never sending you any letters before this and leaving you alone. My hand in marriage was part of the last treaty with Iwa to the Sandaime Tsuchikage's son. I am your older sister and was there when you were born; I was shipped off to Iwa soon after you were born._

_ Even now as I write this letter I must be very careful, my husband and his father have forbidden me from trying to contact you in any form. I am, as I've said, your older sister, and I have a very young son that I am trying to raise. I am really sorry that I had to leave you alone to live the life of an orphan… there was nothing I could have done, I'm sorry._

_ My father-in-law and husband are holding Deidara (my son) and I hostage in an out post near the border of Hi no Kuni. I fear not for my own life, but that of my son. Minato once they find out that I have sent you this letter successfully they will kill me, but I'm more worried about Deidara, he is so young that if I died he would never remember me._

_ I've heard stories of your exploits and have been telling them to Deidara. Once you mount a rescue party, I must ask that you focus on getting Deidara out of here. They will surely kill me the moment they realize what is going on._

_ Please hurry, my son and I don't have much time left._

_ Your Loving Older Sister,_

_ Namikaze Kaiko_ [6]

(End Chapter Four)

I hope you guys like reading this chapter, it took a while to figure out where to leave it. Minato's cheerful attitude is a hint of something… and I hope to have Kyuubi become more and closer to Minato, it will happen, I promise. But as I've set it up, Kyuubi has to prove himself to Minato before they really get together, this situation should help. But… who saw Minato slapping Kyuubi coming? Fear not! Minato won't stay mad forever.

The letter looked like a good place to end the chapter.

Footnotes:

[1] Fox Demons are shape-shifters that is all I'm saying. Think of an older version of Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu, minus the whiskers with much shorter hair in a bun with the stick ornaments in her hair instead of pigtails, those are a bit immature for Minato… even if it would look cute…

[2] This should be obvious why she is calling _him_ mother, right now Minato might look female, but he identifies as a man, which is why I'm still calling him, him.

[3] Their ninja, I don't think cross-dressing would be that big a deal… especially when one is a shape-shifter…

[4] There are several layers to the Demon fox's mating rituals, the first is the submissive's acceptance of friendship, which was the date last chapter, the second is slightly deeper, and it has to be rejected right away for the process to stop, Minato didn't react right away. He's in denial about liking Kyuubi as anything other than a friend; I hope that I've been able to convey that properly…

[5] This is new, I hope you like it, I just love Deidara, if you must know, and Namikaze Kaiko is actually a name I've used before. I hope I was able to make their appearance and inclusion flow as the story has been.

[6] I hope I was able to convey just how desperate Deidara and his mother's situation is; I will leave their fates to your imagination for now. I know that as an OC Namikaze Kaiko isn't likely to get a warm welcome and likely, a lot of you will be happy if she dies. This is the reality of being a Ninja. Death is a part of their profession. I hope, when it comes time for the rescue that you will be feeling exactly what Minato will and sympathize with him if… ah… almost let slip again… Kaiko means seaport. Minato means Harbor so I figured I'd go with that.

Remember to review

Neph


	6. Retrieving Deidara

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Five: Retrieving Deidara)

As Minato had his students search for the last treaty with Iwa, he read the letter again. He had an older sister… and it was his in-laws that had prevented him from knowing her… he wasn't sure what to feel really, on one hand she had left him alone and had never contacted him; making it hard to care what happened to her. But at the same time, it wasn't her fault, and the mention of her son made him think that at one point, she had been relatively happy. One didn't have sex usually, unless it was for a mission or they actually felt some kind of attraction to the other person. That meant that this situation was somewhat new. It had to be.

"Found it!" Rin called as she pulled out an old-looking scroll from one of his cabinet drawers.

"Good, let's see it then." Minato replied, holding his hand out to take the treaty. He hoped that it would be enough to keep Onoki occupied long enough for him to at least investigate the claim with no interference… without revealing the fact that he had gotten a letter.

Minato and his team went over the treaty with a fine toothed comb; it wasn't the longest document that they had ever read. But the wording was confusing and they often had to read sections several times. And even then, there were some sections that made absolutely no sense at all.

They didn't notice Kyuubi enter with a small bouquet of flowers as an apology for overstepping his bounds the night before. The silver haired man had made some inquiries the night before, after Minato and his team had fled. His mate's blond friend, Inoichi had informed him (when he had asked) that kissing someone that wasn't making any obvious statements of looking for a partner was _bad_. Inoichi hadn't really been able to explain why, but he had informed Kyuubi that the best way to make amends was to give the 'girl' (Kyuubi _wasn't_ about to tell some human that his mate wasn't female) a gift of some kind. He had even gone so far as to suggest flowers.

Kyuubi had chosen a Chrysanthemum, a Daffodil, a Gladiolus, a Lotus, a Jonquil, and two roses; one lavender rose, the other yellow; both in full bloom, [1] and was hiding them behind his back. He hadn't been able to find a flower that _specifically_ asked forgiveness, so he had gone with trying to prove that his intentions were pure and that he would never, ever hurt the blond. And though Minato was a man, Kyuubi was sure that his demon instincts as a submissive would appreciate the gesture.

Finally, Minato cursed, no matter what they did, they could not understand some of the sections of the treaty. "I _hate_ politics…" Minato muttered as he sat back in his chair. "Why oh why did they have to make this thing so _confusing_?"

"I don't know Tou-san," Kakashi replied. "I don't understand a word." Kakashi pouted, not that anyone but Minato could tell with that mask on.

Both of Minato's older students agreed. "I don't like not understanding this at all…" Rin moaned.

"I don't either." Obito snarked back "But what can we do? The Elders might know but I'm not sure we want to deal with their attitude…"

Minato nodded, looking up from the treaty. His eyes narrowed when he saw his silver haired friend watching them with amusement in his eyes. "Out kids, now." He glared at his friend, wondering what he was hiding behind his back. This might get bloody and he didn't want his kids to see it, even if it wouldn't faze them.

Kakashi blinked before turning to look in the direction his sensei was. Rin and Obito followed his gaze. The three of them glared at the man, not really wanting to leave him alone with their precious Tou-san.

"Out," Minato repeated, "Now Kakashi, Rin, Obito. Get out; don't make me say it again."

"Right…" the three got up and left the room, leaving the door ajar so that they could listen and watch secretly. They didn't want to leave him alone, what if Tou-san was harassed again?

"What are you doing back here?" Minato asked, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I… came to apologize…" Kyuubi admitted, he still wasn't quite sure what he did wrong, if anything at all, but the humans seemed to think that doing anything without full consent was bad news. Minato hadn't reacted immediately to being kissed last night so he had thought that it would be alright to have a taste of those full pink lips. The slap had been a complete surprise. So, to avoid being slapped again he'd listen to his Mate's human friends, for now.

"Apologize," Minato repeated, clearly not believing his ears, kissing without consent was almost as bad as rape, it spoke of a certain disregard the kisser had for the other's… personal feelings. Fan-girls often tried to steal kisses, which was one of the reasons why Minato hated them so much. "You have the gall to kiss me with no warning at all and you think a simple apology will make up for it?"

Part of him wanted to forgive the man, Minato wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to. "I don't know if I'm willing to forgive you or not." The Hokage told him. "You showed a certain disregard for me as a person last night."

Kyuubi's ears would have drooped had he not been in his fully human form. "I really am sorry…" Kyuubi pulled the bouquet from behind his back and offered them to his bristling Mate.

Minato froze when he saw the flowers, it was almost funny. He was a man, and yet his friend had bought him flowers instead of something a bit more manly; he almost wanted to laugh. Being the friend of a flower shop owner he knew a little bit about flower language. Still, the part of him that wanted to forgive the guy grew stronger and he found himself accepting the flowers and blushing lightly. Part of him was deliriously happy but Minato wasn't sure why. Why was he acting like this again? He hadn't acted like this since… Kushina had been alive. He was acting almost like a love-struck Academy student when faced with their crush! "… I'm still not sure if I can forgive you…" Minato told his friend as he went looking for a vase and some water.

"I'm just happy you accepted my apology." Kyuubi replied with a smile as he watched Minato root around for something to put the flowers in. He then spied the treaty on the table. "What's this?"

Minato looked up from where he had found what he was looking for. "That? That's the most recent cease-fire treaty Konoha made with Iwa. I don't understand it all." The blond told him as he poured some water into the vase and arranged the bouquet he had been given. "I just received a letter from someone begging for help and I need to understand all of _that_ before I decide what I can legally do." Minato gestured to the treaty.

Kyuubi read through it. "It was purposely written to confuse you." Kyuubi told him, "I understand it, but I can see how you wouldn't."

"Really?" Minato asked, leaning over to read the treaty again. "Can you help me to understand the blasted thing then?"

Kyuubi smirked. "Sure." He would always help when Minato asked for it. "Which sections are you having trouble with?"

Minato pointed to three different sections. "I'm not sure what these three sections mean…"

"That's alright." Kyuubi told him as he started explaining the treaty. "This section here says that She should be able to contact her family if she so chooses to."

"This one," Kyuubi continued, pointing to the second section Minato had indicated, "Says that preventing her from contacting you isn't cause for war. But this third section here says that holding her and any of her children as hostages is cause for declaring war. I know that you don't want to; so you are free deal with this any way you want to."

"Thank you." Minato breathed into the silver man's ear, unable to stop himself from hugging the taller man. He had never realized just how much taller his friend was than he was. Kyuubi was a head taller than Minato, at least.

Outside, Minato's team stared in horror. Minato-sensei had fallen for it, again! This couldn't be good…

Obito, however, noticed something else. "Wait."

"What's up Obito?" Rin asked, turning to her older teammate.

"I… I think Minato-sensei is really falling in love with the guy…" Obito stared. "His eyes seem to light up whenever his friend is mentioned and…"

Kakashi and Rin took a closer look through the doorway and finally noticed the way their Tou-san's eyes lit up. They had no choice but to agree.

"Thank you, feel free to come back and help with this political mumbo jumbo whenever you want too." Minato cuddled with his friend for a minute. "I have to get back to work; have to figure out how to deal with this situation."

Kyuubi nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later. How about we all go to lunch after this is sorted out?"

"Sure." Minato replied as Kyuubi left. Then Minato face palmed. "What the hell am I doing?" [2] He wondered softly. At least now he could explain the treaty to his kids and come up with a plan. But, why had he reacted so favorably to… him? Minato felt as if he had been manipulated. He'd have to get rid of the flowers, and complain to Inoichi-kun. He shook his head and called his team back into the room. They had a lot of planning to do.

It took them three days to plan out the rescue. Minato wasn't going to take any chances with his family's safety. On top of that, Minato had to set up rooms for his sister and her son, there wasn't anyway that he was going to let them live on the streets once they were safe… [3]

Even Tsunade had gotten in on it, promising that she would take care of any injuries that the team or the rescuees might receive. Now all Minato had to decide was how to rank the mission. He knew his kids were good, but he wasn't sure if they could handle anything over a low B. The mission to save his family was at least mid B ranked and he didn't want to go alone.

Minato looked at his students over the mission file. "I want to take you three with me." He admitted, "but I don't know if you can handle this mission or not."

"We've done B rank missions before though." Kakashi told him.

"I know that, but those were low Bs, this is a mid to high level B rank." Minato told them. "It's not that I doubt your abilities, it's that I'm worried that one of you will not make it out of this alive." Minato didn't want to lose any of his students.

His three students lowered their heads; they knew that their Tou-san worried about them.

"Tou-san?" Rin looked up at the older teen, "I think we can handle it…"

Kakashi nodded, "And besides, we'll have one of your Hiraishin Kunai on us won't we?"

Minato still looked hesitant. He really wanted his students to accompany him, to get the experience this mission would give them. Kakashi was right, they would have a Hiraishin Kunai on their persons, and he would be able to get to them in an instant if he had too… Part of him wanted to think he was underestimating them, but that part of him that felt like their father felt like he was overestimating them. "I'm torn, you need this, but… part of me wants to lock you in your rooms at home and never let you leave…"

"That's ok Tou-san." Obito told the blond. "We understand. You know that you can trust us…"

Minato laughed. "…Alright, you are right of course." Their Tou-san admitted, handing the mission scroll to his youngest student "Alright then; this is a mid B rank mission. You are to accompany me as I rescue my sister and her son from the clutches of Iwa. Do you accept?"

"Yes Tou-san." The three students chorused.

"Good," Minato's grin was grim as he surveyed them. "We leave at dawn." His students bowed, waiting for him to dismiss them.

"Dismissed," Minato smiled, watching as they trooped out of his office. Now that they were gone he could think about what it would mean once his family was rescued. If, and it really was a big if, he was able to get his sister out alive, she could provide for Deidara, and he would only need to house them until she found a suitable place. But, it was much more likely that he would only be able to get Deidara out, he would have _another_ mouth to feed…

On a much happier note, Jiraiya-sensei's first book would be released when they got back. All three of his Sensei had been rather secretive, and would change the subject whenever he asked about it. The book kept getting delayed for some reason… Minato couldn't wait to get his hands on that book; he couldn't wait to read it.

Minato got up. He was already packed, he glared at the _flowers_ he had been given, "Why the hell did I accept these?" he asked the empty room, as he crossed to the vase and plucked the Daffodil and yellow rose from the lot. "Since I'm all packed and ready, I might as well go visit Kushina…" As the Yondaime Hokage, he had almost no time to himself, he didn't get the chance to visit Kushina's grave often, and he _never_ took anyone with him. He just needed one more offering before he could go to the graveyard, his next stop; was Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

The trip wasn't long, but he tended to avoid Ramen, had been doing so since Kushina had died. He used to go to the stand often with all his friends, he liked Ramen, but not as much as Kushina, sometimes he wouldn't buy anything and just go to hang out with her as she ate the ludicrous amounts she normally did. Minato used to dream about going there for family outings, with a child hanging off him or Kushina, sometimes the child was a little blonde girl, sometimes a boy, and still other times the child would have her beautiful red hair. But the child always had his diamond blue eyes. Now those were pipe dreams and he paid them no mind.

When he got to the Ramen Stand he was in for a surprise; his friend seemed to be there, waiting for him. Minato ignored him for the moment, "Yo, Teuchi-san." Minato called to the owner/cook. "One extra large Salt Ramen to go please."

"Oh, Minato-sama, how are you?" Teuchi asked as he bustled around his kitchen, cooking the Ramen. "I don't see you as often as I used too, you really should come here more. Why do you only get Salt flavor, I know it's not your favorite…"

"Oh… Well… I'm been Hokage for a while now, I have almost no time for my students, much less going out to eat…" Minato confessed as he sat on a stool, waiting for his order. "I've… given up Ramen, coming here is just too painful. I'm off to visit Kushina, thought I'd bring her; her favorite flavor. I can't visit her as much as I want too…"

"Are those flowers for her too?" Teuchi asked as he bagged Minato's order.

"Yes," Minato looked down, he _hated_ talking about her; it hurt. "I'm going to be leaving the Village on a mission and thought I'd visit, you know, like a good boyfriend would…" all this talk of her was depressing the Hokage.

"So, how are the kids doing?" Teuchi asked as he set a small bowl of Beef Ramen in front of Minato, causing the young man to look up at him. "On the house." The man explained.

"Thanks…" Minato muttered, reaching for a pair of chopsticks. "Itadekimasu."

Minato at slowly, almost picking at the Ramen he'd been given, "My kids are fine."

"Your new daughter is quite the looker; you and your boys will need to buy some very big sticks in the future." Teuchi joked. He had been the one to help set up the booth the first time Minato and Kakashi had participated in the New Year's Festival. "Your newly adopted son doing better?"

Minato snickered. "Yeah, I can see that. But Rin can take care of herself." Minato spoke between small mouthfuls. "Obito is doing much better now; it's hard to believe that once he was really timid."

"How is Kakashi?"

"Kakashi… my little Chuunin is doing well, he should be nearly ready to take the Jounin exams, I give it another year or two and he will be a Jounin." Minato spoke, pride clearly ringing in his voice. "I love my kids, they are precious to me."

"You are an amazing person, Minato-kun, to take them in when you have so little." Teuchi complimented him.

Minato merely grinned. "When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around." [4] Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Their happiness is all that matters to me. Theirs; and the Village."

Minato stood, having finished his bowl and took the offered bag. "Thank you for listening to me Teuchi-san. It means a lot. I feel much better."

"Glad to help, Minato-kun." Teuchi said as Minato left the stand.

Minato waved as he walked off. He didn't have much time to visit her.

Neither noticed when Kyuubi disappeared, following Minato, wondering where he was going.

When Kyuubi caught up to Minato he was entering the church in front of the graveyard.

"Back again son?" asked the priest, as Minato handed him a few coins for a stick on incense. "I'm sure she appreciates you making time in your busy schedule for her."

"It's not fair Father," Minato whispered, taking the incense he was offered. "She should be here with me."

The priest patted Minato on the back as the Hokage sniffled softly and tears fell freely. "Hardly anything in life is fair my son." The priest reminded Minato. "You should be thankful for what you have. Those kids of yours are healthy, happy and growing stronger everyday aren't they?"

Minato nodded. "They are. You're right of course…" The young Hokage walked out the backdoor and made his way to a grave. He set the flowers down with care and then pulled out the Ramen. He set them on the alter, followed by the incense, which he lit before setting down. "Hey, sorry I haven't come by in a while… I didn't mean to neglect you Kushina. I've just been so busy…"

Minato wiped his eyes. "I have taken two more students since I was here last. Their names are Rin and Obito, and they are wonderful kids, at first I thought that Kakashi would have a hard time adjusting to having teammates, but he sticks to them like glue… I brought Salt Ramen, like always. I hope you don't mind that it's a bit cold…" Minato chuckled quietly, trying to hide his pain. "I wish you were still here with us, my kids need a Kaa-san, no one else would be better than you…"

"I should get going soon, I have a mission soon and I need to get some rest before we leave." Minato stood, "I'll come back and tell you more when I get the chance alright?" Minato leaned forward and kissed the gravestone lightly before pulling away. Minato's shoulders slumped as he walked away.

Kyuubi came out of hiding a few minutes later, when he was sure that his little Blond was gone. He made sure to read the inscription upon the marble.

It read:

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Strong Kunoichi_

_A bright, loving girl who's life was cut short all too soon._

"Don't worry Kushina…" There was a certain darkness to the Fox Lord's tone, [5] it spoke of promises that would have make Kushina's spine crawl had she been alive. "I'll make sure he forgets you…" Kyuubi's smirk was dark and unforgiving, his crimson eyes glowing a deep blood red. He would never let anyone else have Minato. Minato was _his_. Minato's kits were his too.

Minato went home and made sure that he had what he needed before checking on his students. "You finished getting ready?"

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi looked over. "You are going to bed before we leave?"

"Yes. You and your teammates should get some rest too." Minato answered. "And remember, if you have nightmares…"

His three students nodded, "Come to you Tou-san, we know." They laughed as they scampered up to their rooms for the night, each hoping that they would not have a nightmare that night. It would make it hard to get up when they needed to.

Minato stretched and also retired for the night. Yawning as he reached his room, getting ready for bed took no time and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

The next morning the members of Team Minato were in a rush to get some last minute supplies packed for their mission. Minato was up earlier than his kids so that he could make lunch for their mission. He made sure to make a lot, and seal it into a scroll.

Minato sighed as he went up the stairs to get his kids up. This was going to be the longest mission of his life. He reached Kakashi's room first. "Up Kakashi, now, we leave soon."

Kakashi sat up instantly. "Yes Tou-san, I'll be right down."

Minato nodded, "Good. I have to get Obito and Rin up."

Kakashi nodded as Minato left the room, rolling out of bed. His Tou-san was a hard taskmaster, borderline slave driver, but there was no one else he would rather learn from. He quickly dressed and met his teammates at the top of the stairs and let Minato usher them down the stairs and out the door. Minato handed his students breakfast bars as they headed for the Uchiha District first.

Obito looked around nervously. "Tou-san, why are we here?"

"We're here because I don't trust anyone else with My Village while I'm away." Minato explained as he rapped on his best friend's front door. "The only other person I might be able to trust would be Inoichi-kun and he's out on a mission right now."

"Right…" Obito muttered, even after so long, being in the Uchiha District made him nervous, no one here liked him. Except for the head family, his cousins: Fugaku and Mikoto.

Fugaku opened the door several minutes later, holding a baby. "What is your purpose for being here so early, Minato-sama?" He asked.

Minato's eyes lit up slightly when he saw Itachi. "I'm sorry to say that this isn't a social call. My team and I are leaving on a mission, it shouldn't take long, two weeks tops. Inoichi is also on a mission so I had to come to you, who is that adorable baby?"

"This is my son Itachi. He's only a few months old." Fugaku told them proudly.

"Well, congratulations Fugaku-kun." Minato answered as he held out the key that would let his friend into the tower to get work done. "I'm really happy for you." His eyes darkened slightly, yet another reminder that he was alone. But Minato told himself that he didn't mind, and he _was_ really happy for his friends. His smile seemed almost painful.

"Don't worry Minato, I'll handle everything." Fugaku told them, "Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you Fugaku-kun." Minato replied, wanting to leave in a hurry, time was of the essence, he remembered the last line from his sister's letter: _We don't have much time_… he signaled to his team that they had to leave, and took to the roofs. They roof hopped the rest of the way to the gates.

Minato only took a second to sign his team and himself out before jumping into the trees. He planned on pushing his team hard. Family was the most important thing to a ninja. Which was why Minato was so worried about his sister and her son, even if he had never met them, he had to get them out of there! "We'll stop midday for a quick lunch but after that we have to get going again." Minato called back to his students, who were struggling only slightly to keep up.

"Yes Sensei!" His team called back. By the time they stopped for lunch at midday, they were halfway to Iwa's borders.

"We've made good time," Minato commented as he unsealed the first bento, opening it as he placed it in the middle. He handed out chopsticks as he spoke. "I think we might be able to slow down slightly this afternoon and we will have to once we get to the border…"

"We know where she be being held right?" Kakashi asked as he took his set of chopsticks, they were a dark grey with his initials near the top H.K. with a little dog/wolf motif underneath the letters.

"Near the border right?" Rin asked as she took hers, a light purple, with her initials, like Kakashi's with a nin-dog motif.

"We won't let you down Tou-san, promise." Obito finished as he took his set, black with a silver motif of a raven under his initials near the top.

"I'm glad." Minato grinned as they began to eat. "I can't wait to get them out of there, I am pleased that I can depend on my students." The submissive in him glowed with pride that his kits were as good as they were.

Lunch was concluded half an hour later, when they were attacked by a scout. Minato snarled, using the Hiraishin to great effect, killing the men instantly. Minato hadn't noticed that his nails had lengthened slightly, that he had used his new claws [6] to tear the attackers apart, but his students had.

"We need to move…" Minato muttered as he put what was left of their lunch away. He leapt into the trees, trusting his students to follow his lead. He ignored the fact that he couldn't really remember what had just happened, as long as his kids were safe he didn't care.

When they stopped several hours later and their campsite was set up, Minato went hunting while his kids got firewood and water. This was something he had been doing for as long as he could remember. At first, he hadn't been very good at it, but since Minato was a genius, he quickly learned from his mistakes. He knelt, putting a finger to the ground and channeled charka into the ground. It was a type of radar, or chakra eco location technique that he had devised for his hunts. It could be used during missions too, to detect the enemy. It was why he was so good at taking the enemy by surprise.

Minato detected an elk not far away from himself. Hopefully the Hunt wouldn't take long then. He took to the trees until he was above his prey. Minato quietly pulled out a kunai and surveyed his target. There were three, a doe, a big male and a small calf. His more demonic nature took over slightly, he had three kits he was hunting for, not just himself. The big male was chosen. Minato lunged, pouncing on the big male elk, slitting it's throat as soon as he landed. He picked up his kill and leapt away, the hunt over not even five minutes after it began.

Minato arrived back at camp just as Obito was lighting the fire. "I'm back."

"Oh wow Sensei, did you really have to go after something so large?" Rin asked when she spotted the huge elk that Minato was carrying.

"Have to keep you three fed don't I?" Minato asked with a smirk as Kakashi went to his side to help him with the animal. After it was skinned and gutted, Minato began to make the stew that he always made when they were away from the village. "Kakashi, you take the first watch." Minato set out the rest of the meat to smoke before also retiring for the night.

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi agreed as he sat at the fireside enjoying it's warmth. "Why haven't you taught us how to hunt yet?"

"Because, one, I don't want any of you getting hurt, and two, with my style of hunting it would be _very_ easy for you to get hurt…"

"But Tou-san…"

"I know that all three of you want to learn…" Minato looked thoughtful, "How about this: I will teach you after we get back from this mission."

"Ok." His students mollified, Minato pulled out their map so that they could plan out the rescue.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast of the leftover stew from the night before, they took off into the trees again. But not before they checked where they were on the map.

Once they reached the border at nightfall, things were easy. Well, easier, Minato made dinner, as usual, and the night was uneventful. The next morning they slowed down considerably. They had to be careful not to get caught by any scouts. By the end of the first week, Minato could tell that they were close to a base.

"We are almost there kids." He told them confidently. Team Minato had taken to the trees to keep out of sight. "We should be coming up on the base where my sister and her son are being held in the next hour or so."

The three younger ninja nodded in acknowledgement. "It should be easy right?" Kakashi asked.

"That depends on if we are seen of not." Minato answered. "If I'm seen it'll be over for them before we can get to their cell."

From there the trip was silent. Minato held out a hand, signaling for his team to come to a stop. There, in front of them, was the base. The place was absolutely huge. Searching the place looked like it would take days. Days they didn't have.

KM KM KM

A huge golden fox looked up when she sensed her younger brother's chakra appear at the edge of her range. She was hiding in a dark corner of her cell; her mate has stopped coming to see her. She hoped that he would find her soon. She remembered when he had been born; he had been so cute, tiny, with two tails. [7]

Her mother, already so sick had been determined to have one last kit before she died, to give her father the heir he had wanted. They had gotten lucky, really lucky. Foxes tended to only have one mate, for life.

She looked down, to where her tail was hiding her kit; it wouldn't be long before he was safe now… It pained her that she was going to let Deidara be taken from her, but it was for his own safety. Minato would take very good care of Deidara, she was sure of that. She didn't believe that she would be leaving this place alive.

After she had placed the customary seal on Minato's shoulder, the one to hide the fact that he was a submissive, their mother had died and she had been sent to Iwa. Kaiko hoped that her brother would arrive soon.

She started sending out bursts of demonic chakra, it was something that only her family, her baby brother in this case, could detect. She hoped to cut his search time in half at least.

KM KM KM

Minato held out a hand to stop his students from going in. he could feel a pulsing chakra, it felt almost like a heartbeat, and the signature was very familiar to him. It was one that he hadn't felt in a long time. "…Nee-chan…" Minato breathed. He knew what he had to do; they had to get in there!

Minato whispered instructions into his student's ears. "We only have one shot at this kids."

"You can count on us Sensei." Obito smirked, his Sharingan activated. "I can see chakra pulses, but can't feel them."

"That would be Nee-chan; I can use them to find her." Minato explained, confused as to why Obito could see them but not feel it. But that could wait until later. "If we get split up, Kakashi, Rin I want you to stick to Obito, he can lead you to her cell."

"We'll try not to let you down Tou-san."

Minato nodded, "Let's go."

In front of the small team lay a huge compound. There were several different buildings; it looked almost like a clan compound. The pulses that Minato could feel were coming from the farthest building from their vantage point. Minato wasn't sure how to get there, his mind was working on a plan, but he had been right to fear that one of his kids would be lost…

As one, the team jumped from their perch, going as far as they could before landing. Team Minato stealthily made their way into the front building, the building were a stone grey and looked to be made of boulders; it looked like a reconstructed ancient complex structure; looking for ways to get to the prisoners. They took to the roof tops, hiding that they were there as much as they could. They stuck close to the roofs, less chance of being seen.

The place was swarming with Iwa Shinobi, just like Minato had expected. Minato raised an arm and waved his team forward. Soon, they were faced with the edifice where his sister was being held. "Hang on Kaiko-nee; I'll be there soon…" The head of the Namikaze Demon Clan watched the Iwa nin loitering around. He licked his lips, smirking predatorily as his genius mind came up with a diversion. He silently created a clone, sending it off after it turned into a female. "Let's see how they like this…"

Minato then stole after his student's silently. He pressed a finger to the roof he crouched on, pulsing his chakra to get a feel of just how many ninja there were in the base, also to locate his kids. After making a quick tally and locating his team near the prison, Minato disengaged his jutsu and rushed to meet them. Minato met them on the roof of the prison. "Ok, Nee-chan is at the lowest level, that's where we have to go."

Minato placed an explosive tag on the roof to make a hole for them to get in through. He set the seal off, and ushered his students down the hole. He jumped down after them. They mad sure to stay together. They blew holes in the floors to keep the chances of being seen.

Finally, they made it to the lowest level but they weren't in front of Kaiko's cell. Minato pressed his finger against the floor and sent his chakra out in pulses; then he waited to see if he sister would send out chakra pulses in response. Minato grinned when her response came right away. "That way," Minato whispered, pointing to the right. They raced to the right, going as fast yet quietly as they could.

They came to a stop in front of a cell that was holding a huge fox. Minato stared. "…Nee-chan…?"

Things you want to know:

It occurs to me that there is something that I have maybe forgotten to mention… that has to do with how powerful the other demons in this fic are. There are going to be demons with more than one tail that are _not_ Bijuu in this fic. Of course the demons with only one tail are never going to be as powerful as the ichibi, the same goes for others, like a two tailed demon; the demon in question will never have as much power as the Niibi no Nekomata no matter what type of demon it is. The Bijuu are anomalies, meaning that there aren't any like them in the world.

Footnotes:

[1] Don't you just love Flower Language? Each flower means something different. In order they are: Chrysanthemum which means he thinks Minato is a wonderful friend, the Daffodil means 'the only one', Gladiolus means sincerity, a Lotus means 'I admire you greatly' a Jonquil means 'Return my affection' and the roses mean different things according to their color. Lavender means 'Love at first sight' and Yellow can mean several different things, in this case it is an apology. Since Kyuubi is trying to woo Minato it would make sense that he would go to Minato's friends wouldn't it? I had Kyuubi choose the flowers he did deliberately, with the Chrysanthemum he is saying that he doesn't want to lose Minato's friendship over a stupid mistake. (The kiss from last chapter), the Daffodil says that he thinks Minato is the only one for him, he is trying to show that he is sincere in his feelings by adding a Gladiolus, The Lotus says that he admires Minato, (in this case, it is Minato's ability to take care of three children and his entire Village and still function.) with the Jonquil he is asking Minato to give him a chance to earn Minato's affection and with the roses Kyuubi is asking Minato to forgive him for being so forward when Minato clearly had not been ready (the yellow rose) and that he had fallen hard for the young blond the moment he saw him (the Lavender rose).

[2] Minato is simply reacting to Kyuubi's advances, he has no idea that he is a demon remember? He has no idea what is going on at all. He doesn't understand, but he will. How would you feel if you had decided to hate someone and then your body acts on its own and is very friendly with the person that you want to hate? That's how Minato feels.

[3] When Minato puts his mind to something, he does it. And to ninja, family is very important, especially with how short their lives are. It should not come as a surprise that Minato would care so much, even if he has never met them.

[4] A line from the song _Through Heaven's Eyes_ it's from "The Prince of Egypt". It sounds like something Minato would say. It just fits Minato's character. He makes a good amount of money, but after all of the expenses of having three kids living under his roof, water, electricity and other bills, as Minato has said, they don't have much and going out to eat it a rare treat. It has to be.

[5] Remember that this is much darker than canon? This is one such instance. Let's not forget that Kyuubi is a demon. The Lord of the Fox demons, and he wants Minato to be his 'Lady'; and what Kyuubi wants, Kyuubi gets. Demons can be nice and so far that's the side that Minato has seen, there is also a side of demons that isn't very pleasant, for dominants like Kyuubi, they can be very obsessive and possessive of what they think of as theirs. For submissive demons, it's much more… subtle, they are very family oriented and if their kits are attacked they will do anything to defend them. During the flashback a few chapters ago, that's what happened to Minato. As he doesn't know that he's a demon he is quite understandably afraid.

[6] Minato's demonic heritage is starting to show itself, he isn't able to go into his full demon form until later, as he doesn't know what is going on he can't learn to control it. And he won't, until after he meets with his sister.

[7] Remember what I said about demons and Bijuu? This is why. Fox demons with two tails are the heads of their clans; it doesn't matter if the demon is a dominant or a submissive.

God, this has once again taken a darker turn…

On a happier note, it was my birthday yesterday, you can think of this as a late present from me to you. Remember to review!

Neph


	7. A Namikaze Clan Truth

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Six: A Namikaze Clan Truth)

Minato stepped to the side, shielding his students from the fox's view. He'd never thought that he'd come face to face with a demon in his life. He wasn't scared, but he had to look out for his kids. "You're a Demon…" He breathed, hardly believing his eyes.

The fox's form shifted. "Got it in one, Otouto." She said in a quiet voice as her form solidified, leaving her looking human, but with fox ears and a long golden tail with a white tip. "We don't have much time I'm afraid."

Minato blinked. This was his sister? But then… that meant that he… "I'm… a demon…?" he breathed, but that didn't make any sense at all! But, as he thought about it, his being a demon started to make more and more sense.

Kaiko gazed at him sadly, her curled tail reaching through the bars. "Come here Minato. Come see my baby." Kaiko motioned for him to come closer. She knew he would be hesitant. "Come see Deidara."

Minato hesitantly approached her. He looked down at her tail, finding that it was supporting a tiny boy. He looked back up at her. "This is Deidara?"

"Yes." Kaiko nodded. "This is Deidara." She gestured for her brother to take her son.

Minato nodded. He picked Deidara up slowly, trying not to wake the toddler. "He's tiny." He looked up at his older sister as he instinctively shifted Deidara so that the baby demon was held against his chest. "What about you Nee-chan?" Minato asked.

"I don't know," Kaiko shook her head. "I just want Deidara to be safe, I don't care about myself."

Minato grimaced, turning his head slightly to look at his own kids, who were keeping a look out. His students were as much his family as Deidara and Kaiko were. "You may not, but I do." He told her, turning back to the fox-woman. "You are my sister, I have to get you _both_ out of here, and I don't want you to be used against me." He shifted Deidara to a single-armed hold and, placing his hand firmly against the lock, blasted the lock with some of his demonic chakra. Then he swung the door open.

"We should leave now." Minato said quietly, helping his older sister out of her cell. He turned to his students as Deidara woke up.

At first, the baby didn't make a sound, the one holding him smelled like his mother, but something was off, this person had a slightly more masculine scent than his mother. "Kaa-san?"

Minato looked down; this was bad… if Deidara started screaming their cover would be blown! "Your mother is right here, it's ok." He handed Deidara back to his sister.

"Hush Deidara." Kaiko breathed. "That's only your Uncle."

"Minato smiled slightly. "Hi Deidara."

"Hi…" came the shy reply. Deidara gave his Uncle a shy smile.

"Sensei!" Kakashi alerted them, "Someone's coming!"

Minato looked away, snarling. He didn't want this to be cut short, but they were on a tight schedule. "You go on ahead; I'll bring up the rear with Nee-chan and Deidara."

Kakashi nodded, to show his understanding and then gestured with his hand for his teammates to go back up the holes they had made earlier. "We'll meet you at camp Tou-san."

Minato nodded as Kakashi jumped up through the hole. He turned back to his older sister, giving her a questioning look when he saw that she was smiling indulgently at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "What?"

"They are your kits aren't they?" she gave him a smile as he swept her into his arms and jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minato grunted as he landed three floors up, near the roof. "I was raised as a human so I am rather ignorant." He told her as he channeled chakra into his legs and jumped again.

His three students were waiting for him on the roof. They watched tensely as Minato put his sister down. The three-year-old in her arms looked around curiously.

"Kaa-san?" Deidara asked, looking up at his mother.

"Hush Baby, we need you to be quiet while we are getting away." Kaiko explained to her baby boy. "Can you do that for Mother?"

Deidara's diamond blue eyes (a trait he shared with his mother and uncle) gained a terrified gleam; this was what his mother had been talking about since before she had sent that strange letter! He nodded fearfully. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost his mother. "Yes Kaa-san," Deidara whimpered.

"Good boy Deidara." Kaiko nuzzled his hair happily.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked her as he surveyed the compound. "We have to be quick; they'll notice your disappearance soon."

"Ready when you are Minato," Kaiko told him. "Dei-chan won't make a fuss unless something happens to me."

Minato nodded, turning to his students. "We'll be using a standard diamond formation, Obito, I want you to take point; you'll spot things we can't with your Sharingan. Kakashi, I want you and Rin to flank them, I'll take the rear." He looked from student to student. "You clear on what you need to do?"

"Yes Sir!" the three saluted their Sensei/'Kage.

"We can do it Tou-san!" Kakashi smirked with confidence.

"No one is better than us!" Rin agreed. "We are the best."

"I'll always be your eyes Tou-san." Obito agreed.

Their dedication to Minato surprised Kaiko greatly. She hadn't expected such a show of devotion, they weren't her brother's kits she knew they weren't, but his scent was all over them, as if they were constantly with him. She hadn't expected him to treat them as his kits at all, they were a Team, she had expected a rather close team dynamic (especially with how different Konoha and Iwa were though she was Konoha through and through), but _not_ what she saw, which was more of a _family that just happened to be put on the same team with the parent being the Sensei_. "Minato, what is going on?" Kaiko asked, "These aren't your kits are they? They look nothing like you."

"I'll explain when we get home." Minato told her as they began making their way out of the compound. "Right now, we have no time. Let's go."

Kaiko nodded, waiting for Obito to make the first move since he was their eyes. A minute after Obito jumped to the next roof, his Sharingan blazing, Kaiko followed. The team and rescued hostages were able to make it out of the base with ease, something that set both Namikaze on edge. Something wasn't right. Minato landed on a branch and didn't move; his students stopped and looked back at him. But Minato wasn't looking at them he was staring back at the Iwa base they had just come from. He was staring in abject horror.

"Otouto?" Kaiko asked, hopping onto his branch to see she gasped. Minato reached out to her and pulled his older sister close. What they saw terrified them. Kaiko reached up and pushed Deidara's face into her chest, the sight would give him nightmares.

Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were looking at. But he turned and leapt back to his Tou-san and his Baa-san [1] anyway. When he glimpsed what the Namikaze siblings were looking at, he slipped and would have fallen out of the tree if Minato's hand hadn't shot out and caught the back of his shirt. When Kakashi looked up at his teacher and his teacher's sister, their eyes were wide with terror. "…Tou-san?"

"…Run Kakashi, run and don't look back." Minato instructed, his voice trembling in fear. "Don't look back, and don't wait up, Take your teammates with you, I'll use one of your Kunai when you are far enough away, go, _now_!"

"Yes Sensei!" Kakashi murmured, leaping back to his older teammates as Minato let go. "Let's go. Sensei and Kaiko-sama will catch up when we are far enough away!"

His teammates nodded and as one, the three young ninja began jumping from tree to tree, boosting their jumps with as much chakra as they dared. Trees flashed by as they tree hopped, the terror they had heard in their Tou-san's voice fueling their speed.

The three students traveled hard and fast, covering a lot more ground than they had the week before out of the urgency they had heard in their Sensei's voice. Once they were halfway to Konoha from the border of Hi no Kuni, they stopped, to set up camp since the sun was on the horizon. They set about setting up the camp as fast as they could, Kakashi setting up tents and digging a fire pit as Rin got water from a nearby stream and Obito went to collect firewood. After he was finished with his task, he flung his Hiraishin Kunai into the air softly, not really putting any effort into his throw because it wasn't needed.

A second later, Minato appeared, holding his older sister tightly, she was obviously injured, and a crying Deidara. "Sh… Hush Deidara, it's ok, your Kaa-san will be fine…" Minato tried to sooth the baby softly. "Kakashi, could you set Kaiko-nee in one of the tents please?"

"Sure Tou-san, but, what about Deidara?" Kakashi asked.

"Leave Deidara to me ok?" Minato asked as Kakashi gently took his sister. Kakashi watched as Minato held the baby with both arms, tenderly.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi?" Minato asked as he rocked Deidara back and forth softly.

"You're the best Tou-san ever."

Minato blushed brightly, hiding his face in Deidara's hair as the three-year-old calmed down slowly once he realized the danger was gone. "Thank you, 'Kashi…"

Kakashi eye smiled as he entered one of the tents. "Anything for Tou-san." He breathed, meaning every word.

Minato smiled, turning his head to watch Kakashi put his sister to bed. Now that they were away from danger she could be tended to. He softly sang a lullaby to Deidara, wanting the toddler to rest. Once Deidara fell asleep, Minato placed him next to his mother. He turned to his students, "Have you three eaten yet?"

"No Tou-san." Rin admitted, "We were too worried about you."

Minato pulled out the scroll that he had sealed the smoked Elk meat into and opened it. "You are going to eat now then. I don't want anything to happen to you." He handed out portions to his team and watched them eat for a minute before digging in also. "It doesn't matter if you are trained to function with little to no food, as long as you are with me, such a situation where you might have to operate like that will not occur." [2]

"Yes Tou-san," they answered. They didn't want Minato to worry, but they _had_ gone the whole day without eating, much less stopping they had been so scared by his tone. They were starving, had been since midday, but their training in ignoring hunger and sleep deprivation had come in handy.

"What was that back there Tou-san?" Kakashi asked, he didn't really want to know, as he had seen it himself but he needed to know what would cause his new nightmares.

"My sister and I think it was one of the Bijuu, though we are not sure which one, couldn't get a clear view of how many tails it had…" Minato tore into a piece of Elk meat before continuing. "She took the time to tell me about the power scale and what the number of tails a demon possesses, means while we waited for the kunai to be thrown."

"Power scale?" Rin asked blinking, "What's that?"

"Number of tails?" Obito added.

"Power scale, refers to how much power a Bijuu has, their power increases exponentially as the number of tails increases, the Ichibi no Tanuki being the weakest, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune being the strongest." Minato explained. "Normally, a demon has only one tail, but there is an exception to that."

"And that is…?" Kakashi asked.

"When said demon is the head of his or her clan." Minato answered. "For fox demons, two tails indicate said status; Nee-chan wasn't sure about any other breeds. And she also explained that even if a demon has two tails, he or she will never be as powerful as the Bijuu with the same number. In this case, the Niibi no Nekomata."

"Isn't your sister a demon?" Kakashi asked again.

Minato nodded, "That means I am also a demon." He closed the scroll when they were finished eating. "Kakashi, first watch."

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi finished his dinner and went to sit at the fireside. He watched as his teammates yawned tiredly. He personally hated first watch, he wanted to sleep too. Kakashi sighed but knew better than to complain.

Minato stretched lavishly. "Kakashi, I expect you to wake me if something happens." He turned to his student as he spoke before moving to his sister's tent and entering. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tou-san," Kakashi replied.

The next morning was hectic, Team Minato had to break down the camp and deal with an upset baby demon. Dealing with Deidara hadn't been fun at all. He'd fussed all morning, no matter what Minato tried. Deidara could clearly sense Minato and his team's concern for his mother and no amount of reassurance would quiet him.

Before leaving, Rin looked Kaiko over, really quickly as they had to get moving, and was relieved when there was nothing life threatening to the older demon. Deidara calmed down after that.

It took them three days to get back to Konoha. They were all tired and hungry, (It _was_ almost dinner time after all) and quite ready to be home. Minato signed them all in before sweeping passed the Gate Guards who called cheerful greeting and welcome backs. Minato nodded back to them but other than that, he never answered them.

Minato sighed; his students weren't the only ones tired. He had to take care of them when he wasn't much older than they were. He wouldn't even be nineteen for another week and a half at least, but already he felt so much older. He was just glad they were home. Kakashi was ten, Obito would be thirteen soon and Rin… Rin was twelve, not much younger than Obito. "Let's go home, Obito, go find Sensei."

"Yes Tou-san." Obito obeyed, darting forward with slightly renewed energy, looking for Tsunade-sama. But he was still going slower than he usually would. He found her in the hospital. "Good evening Tsunade-sama!"

"You're home." Tsunade eyed him critically for a minute, "And uninjured apparently, good. So, what's up Obito? Things go as planned?"

"We got her out all right," Obito answered, "But Hokage-sensei and his sister saw something that terrified them, he sent up ahead, we didn't dare stop until we were well into Hi no Kuni, when Kakashi used his kunai and Sensei appeared; his sister was injured."

"Then we are heading home right now so that I can take care of her." Tsunade straitened, put her clipboard down and signed out of her shift. Then she rushed out the door.

Obito nodded, following her closely. He wasn't sure what would happen to Kaiko-sama now. He hoped she'd be ok, because he wasn't sure Minato-sensei would be able to handle it if he lost her.

They met Minato outside the Hokage's Mansion. "How is she?" Tsunade asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm not sure." Minato answered her. "Can you help her Tsunade-sensei?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't really promise anything until I've had a look at her." Tsunade explained. "But, I will do what I can."

"Thank you very much Sensei." Minato breathed as they entered the house. He led her to the second largest bedroom, where Deidara and his mother were resting, the room had been chosen because Deidara had refused to leave Namikaze Kaiko alone.

"Deidara, the Medic is here." Minato told the small child gently, "You need to be out of the room so that you don't get in the way, alright? You can stay with me while we wait."

Deidara bit his lip as he looked up at his Uncle shyly. He didn't want to leave his mother alone…

Minato scooped the child up, pulling him into a tight hug. "She'll be fine. There is no one better than Tsunade-sensei, I promise Deidara."

Deidara nodded into Minato's chest, trying not to cry. He peeked at the older blonde woman over Minato's shoulder as his Uncle carried him out of the room.

Several hours went by as the five waited for news. It must have been bad… Minato bit his lip before deciding that he had best distract the kids. That meant a game, or food. "I'm going to make us some dinner. Why don't the rest of you go wash up ok?"

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi, Obito and Rin scurried off to their separate bathrooms to get ready for dinner.

Minato carried Deidara into the kitchen and set him down in a chair. "Stay there, ok Deidara?"

"Yes Jii-san." Deidara watched his Uncle curiously as Minato started pulling things out. Things weren't going well for his mother; Deidara hoped that she would get better.

In the middle of dinner Tsunade appeared, she looked tired and ragged but seemed satisfied. "Namikaze Kaiko should make a decent recovery, I don't know if she'll ever be a Kunoichi again, but she'll get better."

Deidara's eyes watered, happy that his mother would be OK. Minato sagged; if he had lost his sister now… even if he had to take care of two more for a short while it was still better than losing one of them.

"On that note…" Tsunade looked Minato over, "I'm pleased to say that Jiraiya's first book was a complete success. Minato, I know money is tight…"

Minato stared at her with wide eyes. "Sensei, I don't need charity!"

Tsunade shook her head. "I set an account up for you anyway; it holds half the total prophets made from the book sales. It's for just in case."

"Alright…" Minato looked away, "Are you hungry Sensei, there's more in the kitchen."

"Thank you Minato." Tsunade replied as she entered the kitchen. "Oh, she awake, and wants to see you."

Minato gave her a nod when she sat down. "I'll go see her when dinner in finished."

"Alright Minato," Tsunade smiled.

After dinner, Minato climbed the stairs and headed to his sister's room. He knocked on the door, "Nee-chan?"

"Come in Minato," Kaiko called. "I'm up if that's what you're worried about, and I'm descent."

Minato opened the door with no more prompting. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, "You didn't look very good when we got here…"

"I'm feeling much better." Kaiko grinned up at her younger brother as he came into the room. "Tsunade-sama is a real miracle worker. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to walk again but she fixed it."

"That's my sensei; she's the best of the best." Minato smirked at her as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Kaiko nodded, "You know about the Bijuu right?"

"Yeah, they're anomalies aren't they? One of a kind," Minato gave her a curious look. "What's that got to do with us? We are normal demons aren't we?"

"Normally no, it wouldn't have anything to do with us." Kaiko agreed, "But, Minato, demons are attracted to power first, looks second, and age third. You are barely out of kithood aren't you?"

"Yes, I am only nineteen, but what does my age have to do with the Bijuu?" Minato asked, almost sounding frustrated.

Kaiko bit the inside of her lip, trying to decide how best to explain her concern. "Bijuu normally don't interfere with the rest of demon kind, but I can smell one of them on you faintly. They have been known to, from time to time; take an interest in another demon. All the Bijuu are Dominant demons. Not a single one of the nine have mates, they are too temperamental." She sighed when she saw that Minato was still confused. "Minato… they can be your best friend one minute and want to kill you the next, on top of that they are paranoid."

"I'm still not sure I understand…" Minato grimaced. "But please continue, it's the only way for me to understand after all."

Kaiko nodded. "There are two general types of demons." Kaiko shook her head when she saw her younger, innocent brother open his mouth to interrupt. "No, I'm not talking about their species. There are Dominant demons and then there are Submissive demons."

Once Kaiko saw Minato nod in understanding she continued. "Both male and female can fit into both categories. I am a female dominant. Now, Dominant males can mate with a Dominant female or a Submissive female, you would expect kits from those unions right?" She grinned when he nodded. "Well, there are also Submissive _male_ demons, those are _extremely_ rare. They can also get pregnant. We'll get back to that in a minute." She told him with a stern look when he opened his mouth to ask a question.

"As I was saying," Kaiko looked into Minato's eyes trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. "Dominant male demons can mate with any of the other demons, as long as the other dominant is female (who are almost as common as submissive females by the way), and they would have kits, the female must mate with a male, it doesn't matter if the male is dominant or not." She had a huge bomb to lay on her brother; she hoped he could handle it.

"But what does this lesson have to do with me?" Minato asked.

"All the Bijuu are Dominants Minato. As I said, they are attracted to power more than anything else. You are one of the most powerful fox demons to be born since Kyuubi! But more than that, you are to become the head of our clan once you have kits of your own and…" Kaiko took a deep breath. "Remember how I said that Submissive male demons were really rare? Well you are one, and I'm afraid that Submissives don't get a choice in the matter, they can't say no!"

Minato blinked. "I'm still having a bit of trouble understanding…"

"Minato, Submissives, males especially because they are so rare, are treated like glass. They are courted, and then if they decide that they like the other they give in. but they can't say no. It is custom for the Dominant not to tell their name until the submissive gives in, they will tell another Dominant their name first but that doesn't matter." Kaiko stressed, "If you meet anyone and they don't give you their name right away, walk away and have nothing to do with them, since you don't know anything, they can take advantage of it and trap you as their mate. You probably won't understand what your body is telling you or why you feel a certain way. Please avoid anyone that doesn't tell you their names."

"But Nee-chan, I still don't understand what this has to do with the Bijuu." Minato frowned.

"All the Bijuu are Dominant demons, Minato." [3]

(End Chapter Six)

And here is the explanation you've all been wanting! Minato could have gotten Kyuubi to back off a few chapters ago but he wasn't fast enough in reacting so now he is trapped. Kaiko will go into more detail next chapter, maybe explain the courting more in depth…

[1] Normally I wouldn't be doing this because it's used a lot and it should be obvious, but Baa- can have two meanings. Kakashi is using it to mean Aunt, because Kaiko's younger brother is Minato, his Tou-san. It can also mean grandmother, which is what Naruto calls Tsunade in Canon.

[2] Let's not joke around here. In such a profession, they are expected to be wide awake the instant they are awakened and that they are expected to still function on missions with little to no sleep for _days_ do you really think that being able to function with little to no food wouldn't also be important?

[3] And here is the explanation, finally! That has been festering in my mind since I started writing this thing. But poor Kaiko is too little too late, Minato is already trapped. Next chapter will be interesting… notice I didn't say if any were females or not. The only Bijuu I've defined as a male currently; is Kyuubi. This is why we know Kyuubi's name but Minato does not. As a demon, Kaiko has no concept of… oh… now _that_ would be telling~

Remember to review~!

Neph


	8. More Explanations

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

**Warning: Do to the sensitive nature ****of the concepts discussed in this chapter Viewer discretion is advised.**

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Seven: More Explanations)

Minato stared at his sister as if she had grown another head. "…So, you're saying that as a Submissive demon I can't tell a Dominant that I'm not interested?" that made no sense at all and the implications made him sick. That basically meant that there was no such thing as rape in demon society, sure it sounded great on the surface, but it was just inviting abuse! "You can't be serious…"

Kaiko nodded. "I am, completely. I know that was probably something you didn't want to hear, but it's true. Would you like for me to explain the courting process?" she asked, hoping that Minato would stay calm and not blow his top.

"Yes I would." Minato replied, his eyes steely, afterwards he would have to explain to her just _what_ rape was… this was promising to be fun… not.

Kaiko nodded. "As I said, the dominant usually doesn't give out his or her name until the end. The first thing they will do is take the other on what humans would call a date, to get to know their potential mate better, if the other ignores them they go looking elsewhere, but if the partner agrees then the dominant will take the other on several dates on and off for the next year or so. Is this helping you?" Kaiko asked, seeing Minato nod she continued, "After that, the dominant will start what we call The Bonding, it begins with a kiss to the mouth of their partner and is completed upon mating."

Minato blinked, this all sounded very familiar… there was a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. "…Nee-chan…?"

"Yes Minato?" Kaiko asked curiously. She looked up at Minato, her eyes widening at the look of fear in his eyes and on his face. "What is it?"

"…Um… Is there… anyway to stop it?" Minato asked, suddenly scared, had he been tricked into allowing a dominant demon to court him? 'Is there any way to get this guy to leave me alone?'

"There is…" Kaiko told him, "I don't know why you would, usually only the really, _really_ powerful dominants will go after someone like you…"

"Could you tell me?" Minato asked in a small, scared voice, "please?"

"Ok…" Kaiko went back into lecture mode. "There are two ways to stop the courting. You have to ignore them when they first invite you on a date… and the other is to react negatively instantaneously at the first kiss. Demons mate for life Minato, the more powerful the demon the better."

"…How quickly is instantaneously?" Minato asked.

"The moment they kiss you on the mouth," Kaiko told him.

"Damn," Minato muttered, he had been tricked! "Nee-chan, have you ever once heard the term 'rape'?" He had been too slow!

"No I have not, why?" Kaiko asked inquisitively. "You know what it means though, right?"

"It's a human concept; I'm not surprised that you haven't." Minato informed her. "It is where…" how to explain the concept to her? Minato didn't know, and he didn't really want to go the blunt route…

Kaiko took a closer look at Minato's face. "Is it bad Otouto?" she questioned.

"…You could say that Kaiko-nee…" Minato bit his lip. "It's where someone is forced by another person to have sexual intercourse with them. There are several different degrees as well: Molestation is where there are simple unwanted touches."

"A demon would never do that!" Kaiko exclaimed.

"Harassment is similar, where the touches are constant, harassment can be more than that also." Minato explained as if she hadn't spoken, he couldn't stop now! "There is attempted sexual assault: where a person comes onto another with the intention of having intercourse with them but don't succeed, and the last is actual sexual assault, where they succeed in having the unwanted intercourse." [1]

"So, it's where you force yourself onto another or vice versa?" Kaiko asked, looking rather ill. When Minato nodded, she shuddered. "I think I'm going to be sick. But why did you feel the need to tell me this?"

"Because, Nee-chan… I've been tricked into this. And that is what is going to happen to me when my suitor feels that this farce has gone on long enough." Minato shivered. "I don't want any of this Nee-chan!"

Kaiko stared at him. If he was right, then even if Minato's body gave in, this would be unprecedented, the first case ever in demon history!

Minato looked away. "I don't want a Mate Nee-chan, but I am being forced to accept this…"

"Someone hasn't introduced themselves to you?" she asked uncertainly. If someone had, Kaiko didn't know what to do; how was she supposed to protect her baby brother from this? By all rights she couldn't…

Minato nodded. "And since you say I cannot say no…" The look Minato gave her was a reminder that her brother was still very much a kit in most ways. He needed her to teach him about demons and the way they live, on top of that, he was supporting three other kits and now herself and her son on his own. Now, if they weren't careful, Minato would soon be _carrying_ his own kit. All because of one stupid demon!

"I'll kill him before I let him touch you." Kaiko told him as she pulled him closer.

Minato buried his head into his older sister's shoulder, he was trembling, and to know that he had been taken advantage of really upset him. He was the Hokage; he was supposed to know how to avoid these things! "I hate him Nee-chan…" his tears were soaking her t-shirt, it was actually one of his own but she didn't have anything of her own here yet so he had loaned it to her when she had changed earlier. "But I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry about that just yet." Kaiko breathed, carding her fingers through his hair. "After the kiss there is usually a gap of a year, sometimes it's as much as two. The Dominant gives the submissive gifts, lots of gifts."

"Like flowers?" Minato asked in a small voice.

"Yes, like flowers." Kaiko looked down at Minato sadly. "Minato, I need to check something, can you remove your shirt please?"

"What is it Nee-chan?" Minato pulled back slightly, giving her a curious look. He unzipped his vest and shrugged out of it anyway. Then he pulled his long-sleeve shirt over his head.

Kaiko leaned forward and ran a chakra-charged hand over his left shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw the seal still there. [2] "Good, it's still there."

"Huh?" Minato wondered what she was looking at. "Nee-chan?"

"It's nothing Minato; perhaps we should get some sleep?" Kaiko asked with a grin. She was so relieved that his seal was still in place, it meant that he had been bonded only recently. "I'm tired now."

Minato nodded, pulling away. "I'll let you rest then." He stole a glance at the clock; it really was time for bed. "I have to put my kids to bed and then I will also be turning in, good night Nee-chan."

"Good night Minato." Kaiko returned, watching as her younger brother left the room. She lay back down, turned onto her side and tried to fall asleep.

KM KM KM

Minato's birthday came and went; they were much too busy to really celebrate. Though his friends all made a point of it to stop by his office in the Tower and drop off any and all gifts for him. Minato's favorite present was a copy of Jiraiya's newest book, signed. When he read the dedication, he had to fight off tears. Damn the effects his Heat was having on him!

Jiraiya was even working on the second book in the series, and he wasn't letting Minato anywhere near the manuscript, unlike last time. Last time, Minato had been his editor and a very good one too. Jiraiya spent hours in his room, just writing.

After that, the year seemed to almost fly by. But Minato knew that things weren't going to stay peaceful, his sister just wasn't healing, and it worried him. It seemed like she'd always have a limp now. [3]

That, of course, didn't keep her down. Upon finding that Minato was a Seal Master, she began teaching him Demonic Seals, including the one on his shoulder. He would need it for any kits he might have that were also Submissive. With how busy Minato and his kids were, the rest of the year seemed to almost fly by. In late February, Kyuubi showed up in the Tower.

Minato's head shot up when he felt the familiar presence of the demon courting him. This was not really what he needed… The older (because, they _had_ to be older than him) demon wasn't in the doorway and when Minato surveyed the rest of the room it was empty, so he wasn't in the room at all. Where was he? Minato sighed and forced himself to calm down. "He isn't here… don't let him get to you…" Minato muttered as he went back to work. Luckily his paperwork was nearly complete, but he would still have to deal with whiny Genin that afternoon, not including his own team, thankfully.

Kyuubi meanwhile was eyeing the Dominant female and her kit distrustfully. What were they doing in _his_ mate's home? They looked to right at home, as if they had been living with his mate for a while. Who were they? He snorted, deciding to leave them be for the moment. Kyuubi really wanted to see his mate. He disappeared, heading to the Tower to watch his mate work, and maybe get another date with him, and his kits. They were slowly warming up to his presence; at least, that's what Kyuubi thought.

When he reached the Tower, Kyuubi looked in the window and just watched Minato work for a few minutes before deciding to go inside and speak with him and hopefully learn who that other dominant and kit were.

Minato looked up when Kyuubi appeared in his office doorway. "I _knew_ it was only a matter of time till he showed up when I sensed his chakra…" the Hokage muttered. "What do you want?" Minato asked, feeling frustrated; it had been months since he had been to Kushina's grave and he _really_ wanted to visit her again.

"What? I can't just visit you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not when I'm neck-deep in work you can't!" Minato snapped back. "I usually require all you visit schedule an appointment. Which is what you _should be doing_!" Minato snarled at the older demon in front of him.

Kyuubi backed at the snarling face of his young mate that was scary! "What do you want me to do then?"

"Make a fucking appointment!" Minato nearly yelled back, just feeling Kyuubi's chakra earlier had put him on edge and he was close to falling off.

"Fine, fine!" Kyuubi conceded, leaving the office.

"Minato sighed in relief. "Finally, he's gone…" he looked up when his three frightened students looked in on him. "What's up you three?"

"Umm… are you ok?" Rin asked hesitantly.

Minato blinked, "Fine, how about we go to lunch?"

His students nodded.

"Well, go get ready, there is still one thing I need to do." Minato shooed them off. This was a normal scene that took place in the tower, since February, Kyuubi had made a habit of dropping in at least once a month with a gift of some kind and Minato would chase him off and dispose of the gifts. The rest of the flowers had been given to Mikoto, making Fugaku frown and then tease him for the next week or so. And that hadn't stopped him from visiting Kushina's grave either. Now it was early December and Kyuubi had visited _again_.

"Yes Tou-san~!" they rushed out of the room, having heard his tone with Kyuubi. They didn't want him to get angry again.

Kyuubi was waiting for them near the doors of the Tower; he had made an appointment; why he needed to was beyond him because he only wanted to take his mate to lunch. He sighed as he watched his mate, why did he look at him with such suspicion now? He'd thought that things had been going just fine…

Minato had calmed down considerably, "So, where should we go?" He just wanted to get away from the office for a bit. He'd go almost anywhere, except for Ramen.

"How about just the usual?" Rin asked.

Minato nodded, leading them to the Barbeque place owned by the Akimichi clan. He just wanted to relax. Minato knew what the cause of his agitation was, it was the first week of December, and so Heat was the problem.

Minato shook his head as they sat down for lunch; the first week was always the hardest. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything that could be done about his discomfort; he just had to get through it. At least he had the New Year's Festival to look forwards to. He was already planning the lineup. Maybe, if he made enough, he could get his students the new gear they needed, plus something extra. He knew that they were careful with how they spent their money, but that was because they had to watch him struggle to make ends meet sometimes. Minato was tired and he didn't want to deal with whiny Genin all afternoon, especially when he handed out the Tora Mission to anyone but his own. He wished he could take a day off.

"You ok Tou-san?" Rin asked curiously. Minato looked really tired.

Minato looked up from the pit at her, his eyes seemed rather blank. "I'm fine Rin just tired, I'd _like_ to take a day off, but alas; a Hokage's work is _never_ finished it seems."

"You could ask one of your friends to take over for the rest of the day…" Kakashi suggested.

"I can't do that to them… and they are all busy Kakashi." Minato explained, sounding slightly irritated.

All three of his students slumped down; an irritated Minato-sensei was never good.

Minato blinked at his students, "Sorry 'Kashi… the first week is the worst for me, you know that, you _all_ know that…" there were tears at the edges of his eyes, he hadn't meant to scare them. "Thank you." He said to the waitress who brought their order.

She bowed, leaving them alone.

Minato looked out the window wistfully; it seemed that he would always be a bit scatterbrained this first week. His eyes snapped to the entrance of the restaurant when Kyuubi's Dominant scent wafted under his nose. "What the hell is he doing here?" The Yondaime sighed, the bastard was an idiot. He rested his head in his hands as Kyuubi made his way over.

Kakashi, Obito and Rin watched their sensei with dawning horror. Kyuubi was annoying on a _good_ day; this… was _not_ a good day. They were ready to flee.  
>Kyuubi grinned as he made his way over to them not noticing how tense his Mate's kits were. "May I sit?"<p>

"No you may _not_." Minato snarled. "I told you not to bother me didn't I?" This just wasn't _fair_, he'd only just relaxed. And now they were going to have to leave to avoid destroying the place.

Minato had unconsciously begun to leak Killing Intent, sending all other patrons ducking under tables and the hostess behind the front counter. No one liked it when the Hokage was this angry.

(End Chapter Seven)

Things you want to know; I know that this chapter is probably shorter than my other chapters, but I'm not really sure what else to put in here. Next is Gaiden!

Snipe: *rolls eyes is exasperation* If you don't like it, don't read it, it's that simple and congratulations! (Notice the sarcasm here?) You are the… first person to flame this story! You have no idea how hard I've worked on this do you, it's a good thing I can delete your review. *evil smirk* because I am _not_ taking this down! The saying is: If you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all! And now, my muse is going to falter and it will be _your_ fault! …You didn't have to insult me you know. You don't _have_ to read malexmale. There was also no reason for you to call me a sicko.

Footnotes:

[1] …I wasn't actually sure how to explain this… Sorry if the explanation is lacking…

[2] This seal is important to submissive demons, it's supposed to hide them from humans and it proves that they haven't been claimed yet. Until the seal is removed the submissive can't even manifest their tail (or tails in Minato's case) or ears (like Kaiko a few chapters ago.) the seal also suppresses some of the effects of a submissive's heat (without the seal they wouldn't be able to function normally, they would be raving, sex-driven loons. They would jump just about anything). It's worse for Submissive Males like Minato because they are so rare.

[3] Still not quite sure if I'm finished with Kaiko or not, there are some ideas swirling around in my head though, for now, she's a useful tool and can teach Minato all he needs to know, but we'll see. After all, Kyuubi could do that too.

Remember to review! Happy New Year Everyone~!

Neph


	9. Assault

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summery: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe its better that I don't… *laughs*

Warning: There is explicit sexual contact in this chapter it the form of Rape. If you don't like it you may leave. You don't have to read it, but you do have to know that it takes place because this event is very important to the development of the plot! It will be separated with **Bold**. **Viewer discretion is advised**. Don't like it? You don't have to read it, skip it.

Attention: Flamers will be ignored or blocked! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Eight: Assault)

After the incident in the Akimichi restaurant at the beginning of December, Minato would hiss and become agitated whenever Kyuubi was around. Not that he knew Kyuubi's name. The last week of the month, Minato was in a foul mood and it seemed that nothing would cheer him up.

Namikaze Kaiko knew what was going on. Her little brother's body and instincts knew that the courting ritual was coming to an end. But, she wasn't sure if she should tell him that. Sometimes she had to push him out the door, but she was worried. She had kept her eyes peeled, but she had never seen his suitor. She just hoped that it wasn't Kyuubi.

Since then, Minato had been coming home in tears, tears of frustration. His sensei were out on a mission that had started the day before, and would last for about a year. Kaiko was thankful for that. If what she thought would happen did; then Tsunade-sama wouldn't be able to help him when the time came.

The month passed, it was hard on Minato, she and his students could tell.

One day in early January, Kyuubi snuck up on Minato while he was walking home on his own. Minato turned to him, his eyes were slightly glazed, Kyuubi's presence made it harder for him to deal with Heat. The Yondaime blinked up at the smirking man.

Kyuubi pressed two fingertips to Minato's shoulder, right where his seal was hidden.

Minato's eyes cleared slightly as they widened. This wasn't good. Not at all, "W-what are you going to do?" he asked, fear impregnating his voice. He reached for the taller man's hand as it glowed, knowing that it was already too late to stop him.

"You may call me… Kyuubi." The demon breathed into Minato's ear, causing the young submissive's eyes to widen in panic.

Sudden, unrelenting, unbearable pain registered in Minato's mind originating in his shoulder. The young Jounin bit his lip and tongue so hard that they bled to keep himself from screaming. Minato threw himself away from Kyuubi, terrified and in pain. He had to get away from the Bijuu. Now he understood what those monsters had to do with him. One, _the strongest_, had picked him as his mate. 'Why is this shit always happening to _me_?' Minato wondered as he fled.

Being as fast as he was, not even his ninja noticed him as he fled from the Tower's courtyard towards the Hokage Mansion. His right hand was clamped over his left shoulder where the seal used to be. "Nee-chan is going to _kill_ me…" Minato muttered, ignoring the blood dripping from his mouth and the pain as best he could. He was glad that he had given his kids the day off. Hadn't she warned him about the Bijuu? Hadn't she gone out of her way to explain in depth what kind of danger he was in because of the seal? The seal was why he was still able to function during Heat, which he was in the middle of! The moment he got home, he was going to lock himself in his room. He would have to.

When he stepped into the Hokage Mansion, Minato closed the front door and locked it. He was too busy sealing it closed to notice his three students enter the hallway. Minato panted quietly as he slid to the floor in front of the door when he finished the new seal that would, hopefully, keep the Bijuu out. He curled in on himself; tears streaming down his face, Minato grabbed his head in pain, feeling his ears changing shape as he did so. He remembered what his sister had looked like when they had first met her. He was sure that his pants were about to be ruined.

He spat blood out of his mouth as he fell to the side, finally giving in to the urge to scream as his new tail ripped a hole in his pants. He panted, his eyes glazing as he heard Kakashi start to speak. _Kits_ his demon side told him _my Kits, I must keep them safe, from Kyuubi…_

"Tou-san? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked, staring at the new ears and tail his sensei now sported.

Minato however, couldn't answer. He lay there, curled up on the floor, trembling. Why had he let Kyuubi touch him? His sister had been right; he didn't understand what he was feeling. Not at all, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

His eyes forced themselves open when his nose caught the scent of a Dominant. _Littermate_ his mind instantly applied, this wasn't the demon that wanted him. 'No…' Minato thought desperately as his sister easily pulled him into a sitting position and checked him over. Upon finding that his seal was gone she picked him up and carried him to his room.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Minato?" Kaiko asked as she opened the door to his room.

"I-I don't know…" her younger brother murmured. "I tried to stop him but I couldn't, I wasn't fast enough."

"You should know who he is now." Kaiko told him as she gently laid him on his bed. "Who is he?"

"K-Kyuubi…" Minato looked into her eyes, he was terrified of the man, and rightly so. He hugged himself in fear. "It was Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

"No." Kaiko breathed, she could not believe her ears; how long had Kyuubi been planning this?

Minato nodded. "Yes." He didn't know what was going to happen to him now. The only reason that he was so _sane_ was that she was his sister, and thus not mate material, no matter how powerful she was. "Will you lock the door when you leave? Kyuubi will most likely show up again and I don't want anyone to see me loose it."

Kaiko nodded. "I'll do what I can. One last thing for you to know."

"Yes?" Minato asked, watching as she paced the room. "What is it?"

"You won't be able to think straight once I leave, if Kyuubi appears, you will jump him no matter what your mind wants, you may say no, but he won't believe you."

Minato nodded sadly, he had known that this would happen. He let her help him undress; he would not know what was going on if it wasn't for her.

"Try to sleep alright? If he doesn't show up then at the end of next month I'll reapply the seal to your shoulder."

Minato nodded, watching her as she left the room. He turned to look out the window. "I hope my seal holds…" he breathed as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He eventually fell asleep, but it was a restless one.

Several hours later, his eyes snapped open and fell halfway closed. He felt the bed move slightly and turned to look. Minato felt his body heat up uncontrollably when he saw that it was Kyuubi. His eyes widened in fear even as his instincts were telling him to let the Bijuu dominate him. _This is your Mate_, they told him. But he didn't want to listen to them. This farce was over. Minato was trembling. "D-don't… Don't touch me…" Minato struggled to get out. He was so horny that he could barely think straight.

"Awe… don't be like that Minato-kun…" Kyuubi breathed in the smaller, younger male's ear causing Minato to shiver in what Kyuubi perceived as anticipation but was truly fear. He climbed onto the smaller man and leaned in to kiss him.

Minato turned his head to the side, he didn't want Kyuubi to touch his person much less kiss him. But Kyuubi followed his movement and kissed his Submissive's mouth anyway. Kyuubi felt Minato place his hands on his chest.

Minato tried to push the older, bigger demon off, but his arms felt weak and he could not. Where had all his legendary strength gone? He closed his eyes, tears forming in their corners. He didn't want this, as much as he body might tell Kyuubi that he did. He whimpered, trying to pull away from the man on top of him.

When Kyuubi pulled away, he discovered the tears trailing down his mate's cheeks. "Now, now Minato-chan… don't cry…" he breathed.

Minato flinched when he heard the change in suffix. He was a _man_! …but not to Kyuubi… not anymore, "D-Don't… call m-me that…" it was getting harder and harder for him to think.

"Awe… Why not? You _are_ beautiful you know…" Kyuubi watched his young mate closely, as Minato flinched again. Kyuubi kissed Minato again, finding less resistance than before and smiled. "I promise not to hurt you…" he breathed. Anyone that tried to hurt Minato would answer to him.

Minato looked up at the older demon timidly. How could he trust him? He was a Bijuu, the most powerful one: Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't want to trust the demon. But he could feel his body starting to give in. The young Hokage sighed in despair as his body went limp and began to react on its own.

Kyuubi smiled tenderly as Minato started to respond to him. Minato flinched as Kyuubi gently lifted the shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. The blond shivered at the cold before Kyuubi pulled the smaller man into his lap and started to fiddle with his pants; pants that Minato hadn't bothered changing out of earlier.

Kyuubi was _warm_ Minato discovered as he was pulled into the demon's chest; the skin where Kyuubi touched him tingled pleasantly. A tiny groan was ripped from Minato's form as Kyuubi's hand trailed down the Yondaime's chest. He began to pant, his body wanting more of Kyuubi's touch.

Minato tried to bite back a moan when the older demon began to kiss his way down the younger's neck, but he wasn't successful. His eyes widened as he felt his pants slide down his legs. Goose bumps rose on his skin as his long, slender legs were revealed.

Kyuubi smirked as he watched Minato shiver at the cold air in the room, "You won't be cold much longer Minato-chan…" he whispered into the blond's ear, causing the younger man to shiver.

Minato decided to try protesting one last time. "But… I don't want this!" He protested weakly. He couldn't protest anymore, but this really wasn't what he wanted. 'I wish he would listen to me…' Minato thought despondently, this wasn't fair, he had no say anymore and it was well passed the time he should be asleep…

"Now, now, don't say things you don't mean Minato-chan." Kyuubi chided, causing tears to blossom in the blond's eyes again. "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, why won't you trust me? I am more than able to protect you and your kits, and one day, _our_ kits…"

Minato shivered at Kyuubi's tone. He didn't like that tone at all… it threatened his sister and Deidara… it threatened the way he lived his life. Why had this dangerous being chosen him?

Kyuubi nuzzled Minato's neck and then bit into Minato's left shoulder, causing the small blond to yelp in pain. The Bijuu was getting impatient. He reached into Minato's boxers and tore them to shreds with his sharp claws. Then he threw Minato back down onto the bed, ignoring the fear gleaming in his diamond blue eyes.

"Oof." Minato breathed, looking up at Kyuubi in fear as the older demon covered his body with his own.

**Warning: Lemon ahead, rape!**

Minato was forced into another kiss as Kyuubi forced his legs open. Minato's pupils dilated when he felt Kyuubi's clawed fingers exploring his thighs and wandered too close to his unwanted hard-on. He suddenly found his voice again as Kyuubi's roaming fingers got too close. "No… Stop! STOP!" He tried to throw Kyuubi off again, but like before, he couldn't move Kyuubi away. He whimpered in pain as one of Kyuubi's clawed _dry_ fingers forced its way into his ass. That _did not_ belong there!

Kyuubi paid Minato's pained cries no mind as he forced another finger into Minato's pliant entrance. He could not wait to sink into that tight heat and to finally claim his mate.

Minato screamed in pain as one of Kyuubi's claws dug into the ring of muscle, breaking the skin. He whimpered as he felt his muscles tense around those unwanted fingers. This wasn't fair! He would have screamed again as the third finger forced its way into his ass but Kyuubi kissed him to keep him quiet.

"You wouldn't want to wake the kits would you?" Kyuubi asked against Minato's mouth. He didn't even notice the tears of pain in Minato's eyes and streaming down his cheeks. There was no way that Minato was going to tell the bigger demon that the kids would never hear him no matter how loud he was. Then Kyuubi grabbed Minato's hair and pulled Minato into another kiss before thrusting Minato's face into his groin.

The younger demon winced at the size of Kyuubi's dick, the thing was huge. He did _not_ want that thing in him. "Suck." Kyuubi commanded, pressing the tip to Minato's lips.

Minato tried to resist again but his hair was yanked hard, causing him to cry out in pain. As he did so, the tip of Kyuubi's prick entered his mouth. Minato knew that Kakashi had been raped, but for some reason, the young Jounin instructor had never really thought that that could happen to him as well. Kyuubi forced more of his cock into Minato's mouth when the young blond did nothing; Minato was in shock, how was he supposed to defend himself from someone that had to be at least a thousand times stronger than he was? He whimpered in pain as those claws raked against his sensitive insides, tearing his delicate inner walls. Why was he being so rough? Kyuubi had to know that he was untouched! Minato had never been with a woman; or another _man_.

Seeing no way out, Minato gave into the older demon's _request_ and began to suck on that huge, _disgusting_ member. He would only be hurt more if he refused, and to Kyuubi, there was no such thing as rape; Minato had to remind himself. Minato hated Kyuubi for making his feel so weak. He didn't need anyone to protect him, or his students! He felt more than heard Kyuubi purr as he worked his mouth and tongue over Kyuubi's huge penis. All of Kyuubi was a monster…

Suddenly, Minato was flipped onto his stomach, his face landing in his pillow with his rump in the air. He had _never_ felt so vulnerable in his life. Minato groaned in relief as Kyuubi _finally_ removed his fingers from his rectum, only for his eyes to widen in absolute terror when he felt Kyuubi's heavy body weigh him down, pinning him to the bed. "No…" Minato whimpered quietly in despair when he felt the huge tip of that prick press against his bleeding entrance.

"If you relax, this won't hurt too much," Kyuubi told him conversationally. "I have been told though, that the first time always hurts a bit." The Bijuu then pushed hard against Minato's entrance, his prick sliding home in that tight hot sheath.

Minato's eyes widened, his pupils slitting in pain. Minato's scream would have been heard by the whole village if his room hadn't been sealed with Minato's special silence seals. He couldn't move; his body, against his will, started to relax around that steel-hard molten hot pole. He was in _so_ much pain… the Yondaime began to cry in earnest as Kyuubi began to move, he built up a slow, rocking rhythm to get his small mate used to his size.

Minato decided then and there, as he cried into his pillow, that _if_ a child was produced from this encounter that he would _never_ let Kyuubi touch him again, he didn't care if the kid was born with two tails or not. It didn't matter. He also promised himself that he would never hate _his_ child for what its father was doing to him now, that wasn't fair on the kid at all.

Minato's eyes widened as a loud moan of pleasure was ripped from his throat the moment he felt Kyuubi's dick brush a bundle of nerves deep inside his body. The unwanted coil of heat in his lower belly tightened as he got closer to the edge, despite the pain he was feeling. He instinctively pressed back against Kyuubi, wanting to feel _that_ feeling again. "M-more… Please…" Minato pleaded against his will. His body wanted but his mind fought. He wanted to be swept away in the feelings that were crashing over his body, but at the same time, he wanted to kill the man on top of him though he knew that was impossible. "T-there… Again!" Minato knew that he would _never_ be powerful enough to kill Kyuubi. Or any other Bijuu.

Kyuubi smirked as he sped up; hitting that spot again, he had known that his little mate wasn't being serious earlier when he was saying no.

Minato was struggling with himself. How could he have given in already? How had Kyuubi been able to do this to him? Minato closed his eye resigning himself to a long and painful night.

About an hour later, Minato felt like he was about to come for the first time. Kyuubi was still going strong, how was this going to end? Minato was already really tired. Minato gave a surprised shout as he went over the edge for the first time in his life. The Yondaime panted as he tried to come down from his high while noticing that Kyuubi hadn't even slowed down. This night of torture seemed to be never ending!

Several painful hours later, Kyuubi finally went over the edge. Minato sighed in relief when he pulled out, flushing with shame as he felt blood and semen trickling out of his abused hole. He buried his face back onto his pillow as he felt Kyuubi move.

Minato's flushed cheeks darkened as he felt Kyuubi's long, rough tongue caress his abused entrance softly, licking the blood and semen away. Minato gasped as he felt the tongue enter, filling him with a sticky, gooey substance that would prevent anymore of his ejaculation from escaping his unwilling mate's body.

Afterwards, Minato passed out from exhaustion. His last thought before blacking out was; 'I'm not going to be able to move, much less _walk_ in the morning am I?'

**Warning removed: it is now safe for your viewing pleasure!**

The next morning, Minato woke to his older sister knocking on his bedroom door. "Nee-chan?" he called weakly, forgetting about his silence seals. Upon remembering his seals, Minato forced himself to get up, blinking when he didn't feel an ounce of pain. "What the hell?" he muttered in shock as he unlocked and opened his door.

"Are you ok?" Kaiko asked him, her eyes scrutinizing his naked form as she closed the door behind her.

"I am actually… and I don't know why…" Minato told her as he watched her move around his room. "I find that strange, because on Fugaku-kun's good days, Miki-chan always walks funny the next morning... And Kyuubi did visit me last night…"

Kaiko cursed quietly. "Lie down Minato…" She gestured for him to get back into bed. "How do you feel exactly?"

"How should I be feeling, I don't know how to explain it…" Minato admitted. He felt full to bursting, but also rather sick.

"This is something that I can't explain." Kaiko explained, "Each person feels different the morning after."

Minato nodded, "Sick I suppose, kind of bloated." He looked away. He didn't like what had happened at all but obeyed his sister without question.

"I'm going to charge my hands with Chakra ok? It'll feel warm, but it's not going to do anything to you."

Minato nodded, shivering as she laid her hands on his sides. Her hands were large, but not as large as Kyuubi's. He watched as she ran her hands down his sides and then down his stomach.

"Roll over; I need to check your back." She told him. His spine and entrance had to be checked, though she had to be careful. He had not been willing.

Minato rolled over nervously. He looked over his shoulder to watch her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "This won't hurt, and I'm not going to touch you like he did."

Minato nodded but didn't stop watching her. Her hands were warm and relaxing. He tensed when her hand hovered over his ass. Kaiko frowned; there was evidence that his whole passage and not just his entrance had been at least partially shredded. She placed her hand as gently as she could on the small of his back. "It was shredded Minato, badly. You still aren't quiet healed…"

"But if that's the case then why do I feel fine? I wasn't even walking funny…" Minato gave her a confused look.

"I don't know, do you feel any pain when I press down?"

Minato winced, "Just a bit…"

"'Just a bit' is still too much Minato." Kaiko chided him as she concentrated on healing him. "Tell me when all the pain is gone, though, I will stop if you fall asleep, this Jutsu has been known to put patients to sleep."

Minato nodded, laying his head on his arms, now completely relaxed with his sister touching him. He took a deep breath as her chakra permeated his lower back; it was nice and warm; mending whatever damage was left in his passage. In five minutes he was fast asleep. Kaiko smiled as she stopped. Now that he was completely healed he'd be just fine.

KM KM KM

A week and a half later, a mission came in that needed to be done as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Minato and his team were the only ones in the village, they had to do it. He had been feeling strange, cramped and more tired than usual, but it was nothing that he couldn't deal with. Minato read through the mission scroll with trepidation. "I have a bad feeling about this mission…" Minato whimpered. "Team Seven!" He called.

Kakashi poked his head into the office, quickly followed by his two older teammates. "Yes?"

"Mission for you." Minato tossed the scroll to Kakashi, who caught it deftly, opening it in a flourish.

"You're worried." Kakashi reported after finishing the mission parameters. "Since this is going to be my first mission as a Jounin…" Kakashi couldn't finish.

Minato nodded sagely. "I would like for a more experienced Jounin to oversee the mission but there aren't any active shinobi in the village." He raised a hand to forestall protests that he could do it, should do it as Kakashi's instructor. "I know that I should be the one doing it, however, we all know the restrictions that the council have placed on me. I _want_ to go with you, but it's doubtful that they will let me, there are a few days before you need to leave, I will try to sway them but I don't know if I can."

His students nodded sadly. "I understand Tou-san; I hope they let you come with us."

"So do I Kit." Minato said, not noticing that he slipped into demonic fox slang. "But they are stubborn bastards."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, we'll go home and pack. Tou-san, we'll see you later."

Minato watched them leave his office. He was really worried, that forest was crawling with Iwa nin. They were starting to invade Fire country, the closer they got; the more nervous Minato was. Minato was almost ready to declare war.

(End Chapter Eight)

I used the morning after as a bit of a bonding time for the Namikaze siblings. I hope no one minds... I still don't know how long Kaiko'll be in this fic... I might kill her off soon...

I know that I said that Gaiden would be in this chapter, but Minato just didn't want to continue. Definitely next chapter though.

Remember to review.

Neph


	10. Kakashi Gaiden

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it's better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored or blocked! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Nine: Kakashi's Gaiden)

Minato had gotten _very_ lucky. He managed the bully the Elders and the Council into letting him go with his team. "Ok kids, I'm going with you." But only just. He was excited; Minato couldn't wait to get back on the field! "So, are you ready?"

"Yes Tou-san!" the three students scrambled to get ready to leave, knowing that the counsel and Elders could very easily change their minds and demand that Minato-sensei stay behind, safe in the village.

Minato joined them, though it didn't take long. He knew what he needed. They left the Mansion quickly and Minato only took a second to sign his team out with a flourish before leaping into the trees.

"Where are we headed Tou-san?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Minato looked down at his young Jounin. "Do you really need to ask that? You are in charge here 'Kashi…"

Kakashi blushed, "I don't like the feeling of this mission at all Tou-san, not at all. You were right to worry." Kakashi sighed, "I don't think I can lead this mission adequately…"

I think you'll do just fine My Little One." Minato breathed in the boy's ear. Truthfully, he was also worried about the mission. "We have to keep positive, I will have to leave you alone for a bit to create the diversion you'll need, but remember, I'm always a Kunai throw away. And I _will_ come get you if any of you throw the three pronged kunai I gave each of you to hold onto." Minato surveyed his three young students, they were his pride and joy, and he would _kill_ to keep them safe.

"We are headed to Kusa." Minato began explaining to refresh all of their memories. "'Kashi, you and your teammates with be heading to the Kannabi Bridge. Once there, you will rig it with explosives and destroy Iwa's supply line. While you three are doing that, I will head for the front lines and create a diversion so that you will encounter as few Iwa Shinobi as possible."

"Kakashi, now that you are a Jounin, you have to watch out for your teammates, protect them got it?" Minato asked. "And you two keep 'Kashi in line will you?"

"Yes Tou-san." The three chorused.

"Ne, be careful." Minato looked back at the three of them with a smile. "We'll stop here for the night."

"Right," Kakashi's shoulders sagged as he thought about his new authority, this mission just _stank_ of misranking… he was very much afraid.

Kakashi sat on the large rock, waiting for Minato to get back from his hunt. The thirteen year old was almost paralyzed with fear and he wanted to talk to his Tou-san before anything happened. Kakashi wanted the team to stay whole!

Kakashi looked up when Minato came back, "Good evening Tou-san!"

"Yo!" Minato called back, depositing his catch on the rock next to his youngest student. He jumped up and landed next to Kakashi lightly, pulling out a kunai he began preparing his kill. "Are you hungry 'Kashi?"

"Yes Tou-san, I sent Rin and Obito to get firewood and water, they should be back soon." Kakashi told him, "I've told them to stay away from the forest, I can sense several unknown Chakra signatures; they felt rather malicious and I didn't want to put them at risk…"

"Good job 'Kashi, I knew they were there too." Minato gave him a serious look. "It's a good thing you warned them away, but that it where we are going tomorrow."

"You mean we can't avoid it?" Kakashi asked with a trembling voice. "I don't want to go in there!" Kakashi protested shivering.

Minato gave Kakashi a stern look, "It doesn't matter what you want Kakashi-kit," Minato slipped, "That is where we are going, _I_ don't really want you to go in there especially not without me." Minato pulled the thirteen-year-old into his lap and began gently carding his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

"But it is something we can't avoid; tomorrow I head for the front lines to create the diversion you need to get to the bridge." Minato told him, "Just remember, I am never that far from you ok?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Tou-san…" He looked up at the older blond ninja with scared eyes and bit his lip. "Tou-san… I'm scared…"

"It is alright to be scared, 'Kashi…" Minato reassured the boy, closing his eyes with a sigh as he went back to preparing the kill. "You just can't let that fear rule your actions. Courage is having the ability to acknowledge your fear and doing what you have to, despite being afraid…" Minato told his youngest student gently.

"I know… but it's so hard…" Kakashi murmured as Obito and Rin returned with what they were sent for.

Minato gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about it." Rin handed him a pot with some of the water she collected as Obito set up the fire next to the rock they were sitting on. "You have to have trust in yourself and your team, in me; that we will do our best to stay with you."

Kakashi looked down nodding as Minato started on the stew. Nearly half an hour later he looked up when a bowl was pressed into his hands. "…?"

"Eat." Minato urged him.

"Yes Tou-san…"

KM KM KM

The next morning they carefully made their way into the forest. Minato had pushed Kakashi into leaning, but after they got going, the boy had slowed down and was now behind the older Jounin, feeling much safer. Up a head Minato sighed, was his youngest student _really_ that afraid? He wasn't sure what to do. They came to the place where they would split up. "From here on out 'Kashi, you're in charge."

Kakashi nearly froze in terror. "But Tou-san…"

"No Kakashi." Minato turned to the silver-haired thirteen-year-old and gazed at him sternly, "This is where we have to split up, you have to go north; I have to go north-east to the frontlines to provide your distraction. Have courage 'Kashi, remember what I said?"

Kakashi nodded meekly, "Yes Tou-san, I remember."

"Then you'll be fine." Minato patted the boy's head. "Scatter."

The four jumped in different directions, Minato to the Front and his students in the directions of the Bridge. 'Good luck kids…' he thought, a shiver of dread running down his spine, something was bound to go wrong, if it was on the front, at least he would have back up. But if something went wrong on their mission then there would only be him to help. Minato hoped fervently that they would _not_ need him, that things would go off without a hitch and that Kakashi's first mission would be successful with no casualties on their side. "I hope nothing happens to them…" Minato whispered, but he wasn't stupid, he knew there was a chance that they'd be injured, knew… that there was a chance that one of them or more, would not be coming back. Minato himself was the last of his own team after all, himself, and Jiraiya-sensei…

He turned, watching as his precious kids disappeared into the distance, only turning back and leaping off to the Front after he could no longer see them. His maternal instincts [1] were screaming at him to go after his students, to keep them safe from harm. But he knew that he couldn't. He had another job to do, one that was vital to bringing all three of them home in one piece, if not completely healthy. "Please be safe…" he murmured, before, for the moment, putting his students out of his mind so that he could do his job properly.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and his teammates walked as quietly as they could across the water, never noticing that they had watchers. All of a sudden, they were attacked. While Obito and Kakashi were fighting off one attacker, another grabbed Rin, causing her to scream.

Kakashi turned to stare at the other Iwa-nin. "No… RIN!" he shouted, running after the enemy ninja. Kakashi was terrified of losing his sister, of losing his brother, of losing his Tou-san… and now Rin was gone. Kakashi tried not to hyperventilate, he was Taichou today; he had to keep his cool. But Rin, the girl who had been the closest thing he had to a sister for three, almost four _years_ was gone.

"We have to go after them you know," Obito told him, "We have to get her back."

Kakashi nodded silently. "There is Sensei too, but we should use his kunai sparingly…" Kakashi muttered as they searched for Rin and her captors. "We can't continue without her."

Obito nodded, "Allow me to be your eyes, Kakashi-taichou, as I have always been Tou-san's." Obito turned to Kakashi, his Sharingan blazing. "With the Sharingan I can see the way Chakra moves in the body. I'll be able to see her chakra, even if we can't see her."

Kakashi nodded, "Take point then Obito, lead us to Nee-chan."

"You got it." Obito smirked, he felt the same way about Rin that Kakashi did. "There!" Obito pointed to a rather familiar looking cave.

Kakashi began to tremble slightly as their destination came into view. He knew this place; this was where he had been tortured at the age of seven. "I know this place, we have to be careful." He turned to Obito, "We have to get her out of here fast."

"You're familiar with this place?"

"I was tortured here when I was seven Obito." Kakashi told him, "I don't want to talk about it anymore!" They had to get her out before they resorted to rape!

Obito's eyes widened. "Then we should get in, get her and then get out as quickly as possible!"

Kakashi nodded, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Obito went in first with Kakashi close behind, at the moment there was no one in the cave but Rin so they couldn't stick around, they had actually debated whether or not they should pull her out of any Genjutsu she might be in until they were well away from this place.

Deciding they had time, Kakashi just woke her.

KM KM KM

In a nearby tree a silver haired man watched the three, his range was much greater than his mate's kits', and he could sense that reinforcements were on their way. His young kitling [2] mate would be devastated if anything happened to these kits. He would protect them while his mate was gone. He had a bad feeling about this, he'd been here before. He'd saved his young mate and his silver-haired kit from this place.

Kyuubi _really_ didn't like the look of this mission; it was nearly the same as before. When the cave started to collapse he made his move. Shifting into his fox form, he swiftly made his way into the cave, passing his mate's younger kits as he went, the eldest was still inside. He could see the horror on the younger kits' faces as he hastily made his way to the oldest kit, standing above the boy, he grew larger, crouching. Having to hold the rocks off of the injured kit wasn't fun (they were _heavy_!) but he knew that it wouldn't take long for his mate to arrive. All three kits were under his tails, even if the younger two weren't in danger of being crushed like the one he was crouching over.

When the Iwa reinforcements arrived, the two younger kits went all out, but there were too many. They began to lose, until they both took out the kunai that his mate had given them.

In a golden flash, Minato appeared, looking murderous. In just under three seconds Minato had killed all the Iwa-nin, with only his claws. After satisfying his maternal instincts to get rid of any and all threats to his kits, he checked on the two younger kits before looking around.

"Kakashi, Rin, where's Obito?" Minato asked, fear coloring his words.

"He's under the rocks Tou-san!" Kakashi reported urgently.

"I can still sense his chakra, there's still time for us to save him from an early grave." Rin told them, "Something protected all three of us from the rock fall."

"Then let's start digging." Minato said somberly. They had to get to the bridge and destroy it quickly. Then they would head back to where they had camped before. As the rocks were moved, a nine-tailed silver fox was revealed, underneath which was Obito, battered and bruised but very much alive.

Minato slid down the side of the hole, ignoring the fox but knowing that the next part of this forced connection had begun. "Obito! Are you ok?" he asked, pulling the semi-conscious Uchiha from under the Fox.

"I will be…" Obito struggled to get out.

"Sh… don't speak Kit, save whatever strength you have left. We're here and we aren't leaving you to die here, just like we all promised ok?" Minato asked, slipping again, not that any of his kids noticed. Kyuubi sure did though, he took it as a sign that Minato was starting to accept what they had.

Obito nodded weakly as Rin and Minato got to work.

Minato was inwardly dreading what would come now. Acceptance… it wasn't something he wanted but all Submissives had to do it. And there was no way he could put it off either. After doing his part, Minato collapsed onto one of the fox's huge paws. He didn't know why, but he was so tired… the slight cramps that he'd been having for the last week were easy to ignore, but his sudden exhaustion was not.

They gently loaded Obito onto Minato's back, the young man gazing up at the huge fox with resigned distress; this was something he _really_ didn't want to do. Acceptance, now he had to… do something he didn't want to. Acceptance was returning what the Dominant gave, affection, love. But there was no affection or love in this union. Only pain and misery. How could he give someone love and affection when he didn't feel it? Had never felt it? He had merely been played with, had his hopes for a genuine friendship stolen and completely obliterated in front of his eye…

Minato had never really healed after the death of his childhood sweetheart. How could he give his heart away when it wasn't his to give freely anymore, when he had never truly recovered from her loss? Had he been given more time… he might have eventually given in to the demon 'courting' him (if it could be called that…) but… it had been taken to far too fast. He truly _hated_ Kyuubi, if that was even his real name, which Minato was beginning to doubt.

And now he had no choice but to spread his legs for the demon… _again_! And this time he had to do it of his own accord and he would have to make the first move. Kyuubi would have already picked out a den that was nearby, he was sure of that.

If that wasn't bad enough, it would have to happen twice, once in his fox form and the other in his female disguise! But… that would come _after_ the mission was finished, not before. …Not that it made any difference to Minato, who wanted nothing to do with the Dominant.

Obito was carefully secured to a nearby tree, out of harm's away and eyesight before the team planted the charges that would destroy the bridge. This would really mess with Iwa's offence and allow Konoha to recoup some loses. They watched, feeling almost bitter satisfaction as the bridge collapsed.

"Mission accomplished," Minato breathed in a sigh of relief, they had done it, somehow. They hadn't lost anyone, which had been their fear.

(End Chapter Nine)

You'll notice that I am slowly adding more to what Minato has to do? Yeah I _am_ torturing him. I am debating what to do for this; you can expect at least one lemon in the next chapter.

By the way, why the hell did they give Kyuubi a name? I was under the impression that the Kyuubi no Kitsune didn't have one, and why did they have to use Kurama?

Footnotes:

[1] As Minato is a submissive male and can carry kits himself, he is considered a 'mommy' a _fe_male and females have maternal instincts, not paternal ones.

[2] a Kit is = 18, Kitling is 18 = 40, Juvenile is 40= 100, adult is 100=


	11. Acceptance

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg. Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it's better that I don't… *laughs*

Warning: More sexual content! …Maybe… if there is, it will be separated with **Bold**.

Attention: Flamers will be ignored or blocked! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Ten: Acceptance)

Minato sighed as he watched his three students sleep, they were back at the large rock where they had camped before, but Minato knew that this time was different. If only Kyuubi had stayed out of it… but then, Obito might not be _alive_…

That was something that the young Jounin Sensei/Hokage never wanted to think about. The loss of one of his students would utterly destroy him. His rapist must've known that, why else would he find a huge silver _nine-tailed_ fox demon protecting Obito? Minato sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees as he sat there, watching over them.

They were his family. Today had terrified him; he never wanted this to happen again! Acceptance… just the thought of letting that… of… touching him made him nauseous! Letting _anyone but her_ touch him made him sick to his stomach. But… _she_ was dead. Minato closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knees, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he fought not to let them fall; knowing that once they started he wouldn't be able to stop them. He had only ever cried once, and that was a week and a half ago, when that demon had _raped_ him. He hadn't cried when _she_ had died, hadn't cried when they had put _her_ in the ground or when they put _her_ name on The Stone. He hadn't cried when he'd found _Kakashi_ crying over the still, _cold_ body of his father. He hadn't even cried when the Sandaime had died, leaving the barely eighteen-year-old Jounin Sensei to somehow keep the village in one piece _and_ take care of the two students he'd had at the time.

In each and every instance, a part of Minato had died, and the sky had always been clear. Had it rained on any of those days he could have let go and just pretended that it was just the rain but it never had. He never wanted to cry, it was a sign of weakness, even if it was just a way of releasing pent-up emotions and frustration. During Heat didn't count because he wasn't in his right mind.

Minato sighed as he got up finally. "…Might as well get this over with…" He used a Genjutsu, one that his sister said she often used on Deidara to give him good dreams and keep him asleep, on his students and then set up a whole bunch of the nastiest Genjutsu and traps he could think of around the clearing to protect them as he… took care of… other things…

As Minato raced away from his students, his form shifted, his body seemed to melt as it became more foxlike until he took on the form of a fox larger than even the biggest of the Nin-ken of the Inuzuka. He moved silently through the forest, letting his nose guide him to Kyuubi. The older a demon was the larger their animal form was, but, at a certain age, the demon also learned how to regulate that size.

To humans, Minato was huge, but to other demons he was tiny. Minato stopped in front of a huge cave; he lifted his head tentatively; sniffing the air. Yes, this is where Kyuubi was hiding, _waiting_ for him. Minato swallowed nervously as he entered the cave, his tail firmly between his legs. How the hell was he supposed to do this when he was _terrified_ of the other?

Minato slowly made his way inside, he kept his breathing as quiet and steady as he could, not really wanting but _needing_ to be here. Acceptance couldn't be faked, Kyuubi would _kill_ him if he tried and then there wouldn't be anyone left to take care of his kids, or the village. He was bonded to Kyuubi, now it was time to bind Kyuubi to himself. The first thing he came across in the cave was a paw that was as big as he was, proof that Kyuubi was who knew how much older than his twenty years. Minato carefully stepped around the huge paw, making sure to avoid stepping on the tips of the nine huge tails as well. As he carefully stepped around Kyuubi's enormous nose, his tail lifted instinctively, unleashing the scent of his heat.

Kyuubi literally awoke to a nose full of his mate's pheromones. He opened an eye slowly, watching as Minato settled himself down to await his inspection.

Minato remembered the talk he'd had with his sister about Acceptance, she'd even gone through it verbally and physically with him to get him used to shifting to make sure he knew what to do and when. Even if all of it was done by instinct, she didn't want him to not understand. He trembled, keeping his eyes closed as the huge nose descended on his tiny form, taking in all of his scent. Minato could feel that Kyuubi was getting smaller, manipulating his size so that he (hopefully but also doubtfully) wouldn't hurt him during the… _mating_.

Kyuubi circled the small blond fox beauty. The little Kitling was perfect and so submissive! Kyuubi really couldn't wait to see this lithe fox's belly round and swollen with his kits.

Minato lowered his head as he waited for Kyuubi to finish his inspection. His mind could rail against this all he wanted, but it was his body that mattered apparently. He knew that he was good looking; his fangirls were a testament to that. But he had never considered that this might happen. He knew better now, or he thought he did, he was still learning after all. Had the Tsuchikage never interfered with his family he might have already learned all this through correspondence with his sister and he would have known not to accept Kyuubi's invitation. But there was nothing to be done about that. The ground under him was soft, but he was distracted when he felt Kyuubi begin his inspection, he opened his eyes and looked into Kyuubi's eyes when he finished.

'Give what you are given.' He remembered his Nee-chan saying as they went through the mock-Acceptance, so far Kyuubi had been… gentle, almost loving. He wasn't sure if he should get up or not so he settled for nuzzling Kyuubi's front right leg, which was closest to his body. Despite having gone through this once (playfully with his older sister), Minato still wasn't sure what would happen next. He watched intently as Kyuubi stepped forward, allowing himself to (grudgingly) admire the obvious strength that the older Dominant exuded, the silkiness of that silver coat and the power that the nine tails his (unwanted) mate had indicated.

Kyuubi felt the little blond fox's body shiver as he brushed his bigger body against his little female's, [1] could feel those diamond blue eyes on him as he walked passed, indicating with his tails that the tiny blond should follow him deeper into their den. He heard his little golden female get up and follow him to the bed of furs.

Minato followed slowly, keeping his head and tail down in submission. He hated this, not a male anymore; he was being treated like a female, which grated on his nerves. 'I hate you…' Minato thought, 'For taking my _choice_, my _freedom_ from me… I _hate_ you…'

Minato wasn't a girl, never had been. He was pretty sure that he was straight, especially because the only person he had ever truly been in love with was one woman: Uzumaki Kushina… Minato stopped when he felt soft furs under his paws; he looked down. …A bed…? He looked up at Kyuubi, knowing that it was his turn to start things. He took a tentative step forward, his head low; he brushed against the larger fox softly, his head brushing under Kyuubi's chin in an invitation. Minato stayed like that, trying not to tremble as he waited for Kyuubi to accept his invitation.

Internally, Kyuubi smiled. He took the scruff of her neck into his mouth and bit down slightly, this would be more fun if she was lying down. She would always be his now.

Minato froze, lowering his body slowly as Kyuubi moved his head. Why was this happening to him again? Why Did Kyuubi have to choose him? Minato didn't know; part of him really didn't want to either. Minato looked up as Kyuubi pulled away, wondering why he was on the ground. He tried not to stiffen when he felt Kyuubi settle on top of him. He moved his tail, trying not to tense in anticipation.

**Warning: First Lemon starts now. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

Kyuubi easily slid inside his small mate; there was no resistance, unlike before, good. His mate gave a quiet yelp as he started to move, she should like what he was doing.

Minato's mind had retreated, not wanting anything to do with Kyuubi. After tonight, he would _never_ let Kyuubi touch him again. He knew that he was no match for Kyuubi, no one could ever hope to. But he would do his best. Minato let his body take control, he didn't care anymore. He pictured Kushina to distract himself, her long red hair, her perfect proportions, her long legs and beautiful smile. He kept half his mind on the fantasy that his human mind was weaving, and the other half on what was actually happening. His eyes snapped open when he felt Kyuubi brush against that bundle of nerves, his mouth opened and he keened.

Kyuubi nuzzled Minato lovingly, loving the sounds that his mate was making. It didn't take long for them both to fall over the edge. Kyuubi howled in triumph as Minato keened quietly in defeat.

**First Lemon done.**

Minato opened his eyes and looked back at the older demon with nervous eyes. He didn't like what was coming next at all. He didn't want to move either, the night promised to be cold, and now that Kyuubi wasn't on top of him anymore, Minato could feel it. Even with his own fur coat to keep him warm he could feel a cold breeze coming from the entrance of the cave.

Minato watched Kyuubi's form shift almost curiously, before, he'd been almost too afraid to take in the other demon's features. Now he could see that Kyuubi was tall (taller than himself even and he was the tallest among his friends), his silvery hair was short and spiky like his own, with deceptively large set crimson red eyes (the color reminded him of Kushina-chan's hair actually) [2] with slitted pupils. Kyuubi had a broad well-built chest with lean muscles, with an eight-pack that made Minato slightly jealous (he wasn't that well defined, _so_ not _fair_…). The older demon's legs were also well defined with muscles in all the right places, Minato avoided even _looking_ at his dick, having personally experienced how big it was (he had _no_ desire to look at it _again_…) twice now. And despite Minato knowing that this encounter wasn't over yet he didn't want that thing in him again. Worse though, Kyuubi was nude.

Minato sighed, yawning slightly; unsure of if he'd be able to go through the second round without falling asleep. He shook his head, stretching before he also shifted back to his human form.

Minato looked up at the crouching Kyuubi timidly, not wanting to say anything as he loosened his vest. His shirt was made by Akimichi for Akimichi so he wasn't worried about that. But his vest was a regular Jounin vest made for non-Akimichi Shinobi, his pants were the same as his shirt. The nude demon in front of him made him extremely nervous, especially with how Kyuubi was looking at him. Minato felt like the demon was undressing him with his eyes, it was _really_ unsettling.

Minato took a deep breath and, closing his eyes, visualized himself in his room getting ready for the Year's End Festival. Minato felt his body start to change as he looked into the imaginary mirror and watched as his flat chest melted into graceful curves and his hips widened, rounding. When Minato opened his eyes and looked down, he noticed that his female body was as he always envisioned it, clothes and all. He tensed slightly when he felt Kyuubi's hands on his vest.

"What makes you tense my Minato-chan?" Kyuubi asked, whispering in the young Hokage's ear.

"J-Just nervous…" Minato breathed, he was so very much afraid, he didn't want to do this again… He remembered his own words to his youngest kit from the day before: 'Courage is having the ability to acknowledge your fear and doing what you have to, despite being afraid…' Now it was time to put his money where his mouth was and to take his own advice to heart.

He decided to just take the plunge, 'Here goes everything and nothing.' Minato though as he turned his head to one side and kissed the Bijuu as hard as he could, picturing his family, his Sensei, his students, his sister and his nephew, he pushed as much _love_ as he could behind it. Minato reached up and grabbed Kyuubi's shoulders, holding on as tightly as he could, unintentionally piercing Kyuubi's skin. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he was nervous. For now, since he was in his female disguise, Minato decided that he could let the –chan suffix slip; he was a girl at the moment after all.

Kyuubi kissed back with equal force as he unzipped Minato's vest and began to push her vest down her arms, he could feel his female's tiny claws digging into his shoulders but ignored it. This was after all her first time in this form. He gently dislodged her hands from his shoulders so that he could rid her of her annoying vest; it obscured her upper body quite well, hiding the rather large chest that had been hinted at in that kimono she had worn the year before. Now there was almost nothing hiding her form, the shirt she was wearing was formfitting so he wasn't disappointed.

Minato found himself blushing as his vest slid off his shoulders and down his arms, this felt entirely more intimate then it had a week and a half ago, why he wasn't sure as he pulled back to breathe. He shivered as another cold breeze blew in from the outside. Minato leaned in again, after regaining his breath and nipped gently on Kyuubi's throat, suppressing his desire to take that vein between his teeth and bite down until he broke it and allow Kyuubi to bleed out. He had to be careful, he was no match for the Bijuu, and if the atmosphere in the cave changed… Minato wasn't sure what would happen, Kyuubi could kill him, or worse… _rape_ him, _again_. It didn't help that he lost a few inches when he was like this. He licked the spot to sooth it, then sucked on it, only pulling away when the spot was bright red.

Kyuubi kissed her again, gently this time, and ran his tongue along Minato lower lip, causing her to gasp slightly, opening her lips and allowing Kyuubi's long rough tongue into her mouth. His clawed hands slipped under her shirt and ran his claws lightly over her torso, causing her to shiver again before cupping her breasts. She moaned quietly into the kiss, enjoying his touch. He drew back, ending the kiss as he pulled her shirt over her head and off.

Minato shivered as his shirt came off, the air was much colder than he had thought it would be, though he should not have been surprised, it _was_ winter in Hi no Kuni after all… He knew already from their first encounter that Kyuubi was warm and pushed himself into the older demon's chest as he had practiced with his sister, resting his head against that large chest, listening to his mate's heartbeat. "I'm cold…" Minato whispered, "And scared…"

"It is alright, I will not hurt you." Kyuubi reassured her, a purr could be heard in his words as he pulled her closer, trying to keep her warm. "You won't be cold for long Minato-chan."

Minato shivered again as Kyuubi's hands slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. 'Can I trust you this time?' he wondered, aloud, he whispered; "I hope so…" Minato wasn't sure if he was answering his own internal question or speaking to the older demon.

Kyuubi kissed her again as he unbuttoned her pants, she shivered as he pushed them down, exposing her long slender yet muscular legs. Those were the legs of a fighter, and she was just perfect…

Minato shivered, why was Kyuubi going so slowly? Around this time he'd gotten impatient and had just shredded his boxers, what was different now? He stiffened, trembling when Kyuubi's clawed hand slipped into his underwear, he began to pant, almost hyperventilating when he felt those sharp, dangerous claws curl around his pelvic triangle and brush against his clit. Minato bit his lip as he was pushed down into the furs, not noticing that the soiled furs from their first coupling had been removed until then. He closed his eyes as Kyuubi leaned in and began to nip and suck at his neck. He moaned quietly, unable to help himself, he _liked_ this gentle affection that Kyuubi was giving him. It was such a contrast to before…

Kyuubi left the beautifully tanned column of her neck and made his way down her chest with kisses and licks, stopping to suck on a nipple, causing Minato-chan to groan louder than before. 'This must be one of her pleasure centers then.' Kyuubi thought in delight, he had been more concerned with claiming her before, now he wished he had taken it a bit slower, to tease her and drive her wild with lust and pleasure as he was doing now. Before had been to make sure that that other dominant couldn't take his mate from him; Kyuubi regretted hurting her but there hadn't been any other way.

Minato looked down, watching Kyuubi switch nipples, groaning. Why couldn't the older demon have done this before? If he had done this he might not have been able to protest, verbally at least… he watched as Kyuubi kissed down his flat belly, pausing to dip his tongue into his navel. Minato gasped, that felt good! "M-more… please?"

Kyuubi stopped and looked up at her when he heard her plea, smirking, "Oh, but my dear Minato-chan… I haven't even _started_ yet…" His words caused her to brush fiercely. "But don't worry… you won't be disappointed…"

Minato looked away as Kyuubi took hold of his boxers in his teeth and pulled them down. He shuddered as the cold air assaulted his now nude body. "It's so cold…" Minato breathed as his boxers were pulled off his body completely.

"I will keep you warm my Hime." Kyuubi replied as he began to lavish her thighs with affection, moving slowly up her legs.

Minato moaned softly as he began to purr. His body was trembling, not really from fear anymore, though he still didn't want to touch that prick anymore then he had too, and he _still_ wanted nothing to do with this demon after this was over. He would be sure to tell his sister how Kyuubi treated him though.

Kyuubi felt her stiffen when he sniffed her flower, taking in her scent (luckily for Minato it was still too early for even demons to detect pregnancy by scent, though Minato should have already known how to tell if he was) she smelled lovely as usual. He took her clit between his teeth and began to play with it, causing her to moan louder than before, this would be fun…

Minato bit his lip as Kyuubi pushed his long tongue into his vagina; Minato liked the sensation, but hated the circumstances. (Maybe if Kushina had lived he might have suggested it; that would have been a _very fun_ night, now he was _really_ wishing she hadn't died…) Kyuubi was very good at what he did, Minato couldn't contest that. He was quite skillfully pushing Minato towards the edge of an orgasm after all.

Kyuubi could feel her closing in on the edge and decided that he didn't want to do that yet, he gently pressed one of his fingers into her mound, getting a shout of surprise in response. Kyuubi began mimicking what he was planning to do to her soon, moving his finger in and out slowly. Her quiet breathing very quickly turned into panting as he inserted a second finger and tenderly scissoring his fingers to stretch her inner walls. He hoped that this time she wouldn't be in as much pain. "Remember what I said?" He asked tenderly, trying to sound reassuring.

"That… you won't… hurt me?" Minato asked timidly, panting. 'How can I trust you not to when you already _have_?' the young Submissive wondered silently.

Kyuubi nodded, "I won't, but others have told me that the first time is unavoidable, especially for females…"

'Oh like _that_ will reassure me…" Minato thought sarcastically. "You promise?" he asked softly, playing his part to a T.

"I promise." Kyuubi told her. "It will not hurt for more than a minute or two at the most." He slowly pushed a third finger into her.

Minato winced in discomfort when he felt the third finger enter. It was slightly uncomfortable, but at least this time the Dominant was making sure not to hurt him intentionally. The small (compared to Kyuubi anyway) blond trembled, waiting for the other to make his move.

Kyuubi worked steadily, to prepare his small Mate for their second mating of the night. He hadn't meant to hurt her the first time, and he was working hard to make up for it. Kyuubi kissed her again, pulling his fingers out of her.

Minato opened his eyes, feeling those fingers leave, now he had to ready himself for the last part of the night. He pushed into the kiss more insistently, trying to desperately distract himself from the excruciating pain that he was sure that he'd be experiencing soon. His shoulders shook as Kyuubi positioned himself. Minato really was terrified of what was about to happen.

"Calm down my dear," Kyuubi whispered softly against her tender lips, bruised and swollen from their kisses. "Let me take care of you…"

Minato pulled back, looking up at his (unwanted) mate desperately. "…You promise…?"

"Yes, I promise, Minato-chan, I love you."

'And the chains tighten…' Minato thought as he readied himself for the end, "…I love you…" he whispered almost halfheartedly, hiding his face in Kyuubi's chest.

**Second Lemon, start!**

Kyuubi carefully eased himself into Minato body, trying desperately not to hurt her. He stopped at her hymen, looking down at her questioningly.

"J-Just get it over with…" Minato muttered, using all his Shinobi training to keep his voice and breathing steady. He gave Kyuubi a nod, tensing.

Minato felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Kyuubi pushed in farther. He gave a short scream as his barrier was broken. He felt Kyuubi's arms tighten around his form as the older demon came to a stop. But Minato refused to let his tears fall. It _wasn't_ supposed to hurt this time! Where the _hell_ had his high tolerance of pain gone? …Maybe it was just because this unlike any other pain he had ever felt…? The young blond wasn't sure.

Minato opened one of his diamond blue eyes slowly as the pain ebbed away, it seemed to be an eternity, but he knew that it should have only been a minute or two. Minato forced himself to just breathe and not focus on anything else until the pain was gone. Finally, he could manage the twinges of pain. "Move, please move Kyuubi…"

"As you wish My Love," Kyuubi grinned. He pulled out slowly, and then with care, pushed back in. he set a slow, gentle rhythm to help her get used to the feeling of being full. But he was sure it wouldn't take long.

Minato groaned as he felt Kyuubi move, it felt so nice… but he knew that this would be the last time he would be seeing the other, which was just fine really, as nice as this felt, he couldn't put his family in danger and he had a village to protect, this was just to protect the village and his family. His eyes snapped open when he felt Kyuubi brush something that set off fireworks in his brain, his vision went white in that one second. "M-more… t-there… again, Please! K-Kyuubi!" He nearly screamed, not caring anymore.

Kyuubi smirked as he hit her sweet spot again, eliciting another cry of pleasure from the beautiful blond female beneath him. Those cries were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

Minato panted hard as he tried to control himself, this was actually good training, not that this would ever happen again… he was starting to lose his voice because of Kyuubi's abuse of that bundle of nerves deep inside his body. "Faster! Please Kyuubi?" He just couldn't handle it anymore. He needed release. "Please… don't tease me anymore…"

Kyuubi sped up without a word, working hard to give her what she wanted. They made love for hours until Minato nearly passed out.

**End second Lemon**

Minato yawned as Kyuubi pulled out, having spent himself. He was tired, not sure that he'd be able to walk in the morning, Minato decided that he'd deal with in the morning, or whenever he woke. He felt Kyuubi pull him close and curled into the older demon's hold. The Genjutsu he'd uses on his kids was strong enough to make them sleep through the night and to keep any nightmares away, and with the nasty Genjutsu and traps woven around their camp they'd be just fine. Minato was sure that he wouldn't have to worry about them.

Kyuubi stayed up for a few minutes after she fell asleep, just to watch her, his territory was huge, he had to constantly patrol to keep it safe, he didn't know when he would see his lovely mate next. It was lucky that she lived in the very center of his territory; there was no better place to have his kits. Though… what was she doing out here, near the borders of his territory? He couldn't keep her safe if she left his land…

Minato fell asleep, unknowing of the tiny, growing bundle of cells hidden deep within him…

(End Chapter Ten)

Sorry if the first lemon wasn't very long, but at that moment they are both animals, not human, there wouldn't be any foreplay would there?

Thanks Lazy, (you know who you are) I'll think about it, not sure how well I'd do at crack though… That _is_ a nice idea…

Don't you know it Princess V, just you wait, you'll love it… I know what the cramps mean… can you guess?

Footnotes:

[1] Submissive males, being as rare as they are, are supposed to be treated like glass as the Dominants do their best to win their affection by giving them gifts and such. They are treated like females. If Kyuubi hadn't been so hasty Minato might have eventually given in to him. From now on, Kyuubi will think of and refer to Minato as a female, at least while the blond is in animal form.

[2] Even though Kushina has been dead for as much as ten years at this point, Minato is still very much in love with her, as is made obvious with his fantasy during the first (rather short and not very detailed, [Sorry!]) lemon and his comparing the red of Kyuubi's (Kurama's) [might as well use the name Kishimoto-sensei gave us…] eyes to the red of Kushina's hair. Kyuubi will never be able to make Minato forget her.

Please note: I started this fic before Kyuubi gained an actual name! …Kurama… Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers are _so_ going to skyrocket now…

As Kurama is Kyuubi's true name apparently, he keeps it secret, after all, remember the old ways? Where people thought that others would have some kind of power over other people if they had their true names? I think I'm going to go with that… now I just have to figure out how to work that in… *evil grin* I think I have an idea that has to do with The Attack that might or might _not_ happen in this fic…. And no, I'm not telling you guys _anything_… *evil cackle*

Also, I bet many of you guessed… but Minato _is_ pregnant, a week and a half in actually… He won't be finding out for a while, isn't it convenient that Tsunade, the one medic he trusts isn't there to help? She can't, human and demon pregnancies are different, even if at the surface it doesn't seem so. Remember to review!

Neph


	12. I'm Pregnant?

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg, Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it is better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored or blocked! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Eleven: I'm Pregnant?)

The next morning Minato woke, curled up in the arms of the older demon. He almost attacked Kyuubi before he remembered why he was with the other demon in the first place. Attacking right after something as important as Acceptance was bad. He carefully wiggled out of the bigger male's hold and put his clothes back on. He'd have to make a run for it, there was no telling what could happen if he stayed. He had kits to get back to anyway, he couldn't stay here.

Minato left the cave, ignoring the fact that he was still in his female disguise. He was still tired and it would take too much energy at the moment to return to his normal form. He paused; his vest only partially zipped up to look back at the cave. Minato closed his eyes, shaking his head turning away; he had no time to worry about what had happened the night before. His kids needed him now.

He started jogging and then when he left the clearing behind, Minato ran as fast as he could to get back to his kids. He couldn't leave them alone any longer. They were vulnerable as they were; fast asleep in the middle of an open field. Even if they were surrounded by some of the most deadly Genjutsu and traps ever thought of. He didn't stop until he reached his Genjutsu and trap boarder. Upon reaching his Genjutsu and trap field, Minato got to work dismantling them. Since he was here now they weren't needed.

Minato shook Kakashi gently dispelling the Genjutsu, "Get up kit; it's time to go home."

Kakashi yawned as the Genjutsu lifted, "Yes Tou-san."

Rin stretched as Minato lifted the Genjutsu from her as well. "So, now what," she asked, "Are we making any stops before we go home?"

"No, we're heading straight home, one of the Bijuu is close by and we have to be away from here before it wakes." Minato explained as he settled the still-slumbering Obito on his back. "Break camp, do it quickly."

"Yes Sensei!" Rin and Kakashi hurried around the clearing, erasing any trace that the four of them had been there. Obito's health was in question as well; he was stable enough to move, so they had to.

Their mad dash to the village was nonstop. The four didn't stop to eat or sleep or rest. As a result, it took them two days to get to the village walls. Minato signed them in quickly before rushing Obito to the hospital.

After dropping Obito off with the medics, Minato headed back to the Hokage Mansion. He was dead tired, all Minato wanted to do was sleep, even if it was in the middle of the day. Minato yawned as he let himself into the house. ""I hate days like these…" he muttered as he put his house keys in the tray. When he looked into the setting room on his way to the stairs he stopped short, seeing the Elders sitting, _a bit too comfortably_, in his chairs and on his couch. "To what do I owe this _surprise_, Koharu-san, Homura-san, Danzou-san?" he asked in a hard voice. The Yondaime was tired, he didn't want to have to deal with these… these _backstabbers_ yet, _if ever_.

The three gave him false smiles, Homura speaking first, "Where were you the last few days Minato-kun?" the old man asked irritably, they had allowed him out of the Village, but he should have been back a week ago. "You were supposed to be back in the Village a week ago."

Minato nearly snarled; _this_ was why he hated the Elders so much. What he did with his time while on a mission was none of their business! It had taken a week to get to their destination, one day and one night for Acceptance and the rest of the time was spent stabilizing Obito so that the boy could be moved! "I don't report to you Elders, _you_ report to _me_." the young Demon told the three humans in a tightly controlled voice that _still_ carried a dark snarling undertone. "As such, you don't need to know anything that happens on _my_ missions." It was still a day or two until his birthday and it was always easier to irritate him during his Heat. It didn't help that he still had one more month to deal with.

"Namikaze," Danzou began, "We merely wish to make sure that nothing happens to our Leader is all."

'Yeah right,' Minato thought sarcastically, inwardly sneering at the old war hawk, 'You want me dead so that you can be Hokage…' he wanted to shake his head but couldn't. Minato was careful not to let his thoughts show on his face or in his eyes.

"Get out of my home." Minato told them, "There is no reason for you to be here, _get out_." All he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to curl up on his huge warm bed and sleep for the next few days. He was back in the Village now so the Elders had nothing to complain about. He left them there, speechless at his rudeness. Minato wasn't usually rude to anyone, including the Elders, right now he was at the end of his rope, which was about to snap. Damn Heat…

Minato didn't even wait to see them leave; he just left the room and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew that Kakashi and Rin were already resting, he wanted rest too, which he wasn't going to get if the Elders insisted on meeting with him now. Though Minato was tired he could still acutely sense the three Chakra signatures in the living room, they hadn't even budged.

Minato sighed in defeat, what would it take to get them off his back? They had no business sticking their noses in his affairs. It must have been obvious that something had gone wrong since Obito hadn't run ahead with Kakashi and Rin. What was worse; was they wanted to know every single detail of how the mission went, which was not their business anyway.

They did not need to know about his meeting with Kyuubi, or anything else that had to do with the Bijuu. The Elders weren't very tolerant at all, if they knew that he was a demon they'd oust him as the Hokage, that is, if they didn't kill him outright for it. The Elders hated _all_ demons, it wasn't really fair. With the Elders in the house, his sister had to be extremely careful.

Minato decided to ignore the Elders and just take a nap; hopefully, they would leave if he left them hanging for long enough. He stopped by his sister's room to check on her. "Are you alright, Nee-chan?" Minato asked tiredly.

Kaiko looked up at Minato's voice, "Deidara and I are fine Minato; how was the mission?"

"Tiring and frustrating," Minato replied bluntly. "Kyuubi made an appearance too."

"I see, so it was inevitable then?" she asked with sad eyes.

Minato nodded. "Yeah, it happened. The Elders down stairs want to know what happened and why the mission ran over, but there is no way that I am going to say anything." He sighed as his sister pulled him into a hug, leaning into her warmth, he became half-asleep. "Nosy old farts… Wish they'd leave me alone and stay out of things that don't concern them…" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know Minato, it's alright." Kaiko breathed as she opened her door and help her brother down the hallway to his room. "You get some rest, the old geezers can wait; they don't need to know anything you don't want to tell them. They are too nosy for their own good. And if this were a Demon Village then you would be well within your right to kill all three of them."

"But we aren't in a demon village Nee-chan." Minato muttered as they reached his room. "However tempting as killing them is…"

"I know," she replied. "I believe though, that they should still roll over and just die."

Minato giggled quietly in response, "I agree, at least in Danzou's case. The other two aren't so bad when they're on their own, but that's very rare. It doesn't really help that I have to keep what I am a secret. As open minded a village Konoha is… They still hate demons with a passion, and though my friends wouldn't care, I'd have to win the favor of the rest of the populace back." Minato sighed, "And that is something that I don't want to do, it would be very… troublesome." He gave her a tired smile as the door opened and he went inside.

"Indeed," Kaiko replied, watching her younger brother from the doorway, "Did you get that saying off of one of your human friends?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, my old buddy Shikaku," Minato answered, as he settled on the bed yawning, "He lets all of us use it 'cause he's cool like that…" Minato snickered tiredly, curling up to rest.

"Good night Minato, have a nice nap." Kaiko told him as she closed the door.

"I'll try," was his response. When he next woke up later that afternoon, the Elders had indeed left. Much to his delight, they had no place here, unless they were advising him on something. Minato was trying his very hardest not to lose his considerable temper with them, but now, in his third year of being the Hokage he was sure he knew most of the ins and outs of the job. And yet, the Elders _still_ treated him as they had in the beginning, as if he knew nothing!

The next two weeks were awful, each night Kakashi and Rin would wake in the middle of the night screaming, their dreams were filled with horrible visions, memories of the mission and 'what ifs'.

That first night, Minato's eyes snapped open at the knock on his door, he had expected this; one or both of his students had had a nightmare. The door opened as he sat up, revealing Rin and Kakashi, "Come in you two, nightmares?" Minato asked, knowing that he was right.

"Yes Tou-san…" Kakashi mumbled he didn't want to relive the mission in his mind; it had been plaguing him since Obito's injury.

Minato sighed, waving his two students over. He had been expecting this really, not that he would ever turn his students away… "Come here, it will be alright." He tried to comfort them as they clambered into his bed and cuddled into his sides.

"Is it my fault Tou-san?" Rin asked painfully, "I didn't mean to get caught…" Rin sniffled as Minato wrapped his arms around her.

"No, it will never be your fault Rin-chan…" Minato tried to reassure her. "If you want to blame someone, blame Iwa, they are the ones that hurt him after all."

Rin nodded into his chest, still crying. She wished that Obito was at home with her and the rest of the team, not in the hospital. She knew that Kakashi was probably feeling the same way as she was. Kakashi reached around so that he could hug her too, causing her shaking to stop slowly. But she didn't stop sniffing.

Minato began to hum quietly, to sooth his student's fraying nerves he didn't want them to break down even more. He lay down, pulling the kids with him. "We can visit him in the morning ok?" He asked as his hum turned into a purr. "Neither of you are at fault, there is no reason for you to believe otherwise."

After that the three of them fell asleep.

KM, KM, KM

The next morning Minato shot into a sitting position, a hand flying to cover his mouth. His sudden disappearance woke his students.

Kakashi and Rin both sat up rubbing their eyes yawning. "Minato-sensei…" Rin called, calling him by name, which at this point was unusual, "Are you ok?"

Both students got out of bed when they heard no reply. Kakashi looked up at Rin in concern. "Do you think Tou-san is ok?"

"Only one way to find out…" Rin replied, "Let's go see."

They were greeted with the sight of Minato hunched over the toilet, struggling to breathe as he emptied his stomach of what little contents it had. It looked like he was already on dry heaves.

"Sensei? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Minato flushed the toilet as he pulled back. He nodded as he wiped his mouth. He, like his students didn't understand what was going on. He pushed himself up, leaning against the wall when he was hit with a bout of lightheadedness. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth out before turning to face his kids. He voiced what all of them were thinking. "What was that?"

KM, KM, KM

Kaiko held Deidara, standing there in the kitchen calmly as Minato sat at the table after breakfast and explained what had happened. She sighed sadly. She hated being the one to break the news, male Submissives were rare, as such, their pregnancies just as rare if not more so. In any other village, Demon Village anyway, Minato's pregnancy would be celebrated. He'd be congratulated and showered with gifts and everyone would pitch in to help keep him healthy. But that wouldn't happen here. And he needed it. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, and it really shouldn't be bad news but… Minato…" Kaiko looked him dead in the eye. "…You're pregnant."

(End Chapter Eleven)

A/N: I'll say it again, flames SUCK! You know who you are… You can complain about Kaiko being useless all you want, the truth of the matter is that she isn't here to protect Minato from anything, she is a MINOR Original Character who's only purpose in this fic is to act as Minato's teacher in all things that have to do with demon kind. She was never going to be really important, she was created to be Minato's teacher; she literally has no other part in this fic, other than as a tool to also introduce Deidara.

As for her being unable to do anything to protect Minato? One, that's not her role; that is ultimately Kyuubi's, two, I thought that I had already established how the Bijuu are one-of-a-kind? The point was that even if she had _wanted to_ Kaiko _still_ would not have been able to save Minato from his fate.

If you think that my writing is weak that's just your opinion, a lot of others like how I write Minato, and to this point in the Manga and the Anime, we don't get to see Minato when he is at rest, only in high-stress level environments where he has to be cool and clearheaded. Except maybe once in Jiraiya's _one_ flashback. Sure we can tell in Kushina's flashback that he is ecstatic that Naruto is about to be born, but he also has to worry about Kyuubi breaking out of the seal on his wife's stomach. Kushina must call him a flake for a reason, but we never see him acting any other way.

During Kakashi Gaiden, he's on a mission. Enough said. And even then we don't see much of him as this is _Kakashi's_ past that's being focused on, not Minato's.

And the third (first timeline wise) time we see him he's more worried about passing on the information that he has along to Naruto, of course we can tell that Minato loves Naruto dearly from his expressions and the way he talks to Kyuubi: "I never wanted to see you again, Kyuubi. But I suppose it's a fair trade; because I get to see my son…" that's paraphrased of course but… *shrugs*

From these three meetings we get _maybe_ a fifteen minute glimpse into his character. _Way_ too little to make much of a difference, I am working with basically a clean slate and can make Minato's character act any way I want. We know that Minato is physically strong, he's the _freaking_ Hokage after all, and there had to be something that made him better in Sarutobi's eyes than Orochimaru. We can conclude a lot from just that alone, Orochimaru was creepy (we knew that from the beginning!) and was obsessed with not only power, but immortality as well. We can conclude then, that Minato had to be friendly and _approachable_ at the very least. And he proved himself to be the better choice because he died to save the village. If he knew that Naruto would be ignored he probably would have turned his beloved son into the Jinjuuriki anyway. That's not to say that he wouldn't have done anything different though. What I am trying to do, (and succeeding hopefully) is show that Minato isn't just physically strong. That's what the whole situation with Kyuubi is about!

Kyuubi raped Minato. So? I labeled it; there is no reason that you can't skip it if you don't like the topic! The whole thing with Acceptance and what he told Kakashi was another part of that. It must take a ton of courage to simply tell someone/confront the person that you were raped (by); to let them touch you again would have to take an astronomical amount. It takes a different kind of strength to do that. I hope I've proved that Minato has it. The whole fic has to do with _character development_. …I'm not very good with fight scenes anyway (which is why there's a lack of them), if you guys want to see some fights I will certainly try though.

Minato has to learn to let go and to love again (Kushina's death and his obsession with her). Kyuubi has to learn to be 'human'. (Not listening to Minato.) There aren't a lot of characters because if I have a huge cast that I have to deal with, the plot and story line will disappear on me. That is why Characters will appear and seemingly disappear.

Sorry about the rant… this needed to be said.

Yeah, this was like pulling teeth, sorry about the long A/N.

Neph


	13. Their Reactions

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg, Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it is better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Twelve: Their Reactions)

Minato stared speechlessly up at his older sister. Pregnant? He couldn't be, could he? But that meant that… "P-pregnant, are you sure Nee-chan?" Minato asked, glad that his students were visiting Obito in the hospital at the moment instead of at home with him. "I know you told me it was possible but…" he was grateful that he was already sitting. Minato was sure that he would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been.

Kaiko nodded, "I'm sorry Minato. But it's the truth. You've just had your first bout of morning sickness." She wanted to giggle, but they both knew whose kit this was: Kyuubi's. And that wasn't a laughing matter, not at all.

The Bijuu weren't supposed to take mates and reproduce, this put Minato and his precious child in danger…

This set a very _dangerous_ precedent…

Kyuubi's Mate

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was still in the woods near Kusa, looking for his mate, wondering why the other had run off. He didn't understand why the young blond had left; did she not believe that he could protect her? His little blond should trust him! The huge fox transformed into his human form.

With that done, Kyuubi followed the weeks old scent of his mate and kits' farther into his territory, Kyuubi was glad that they were headed that way. It meant that they were safer than they had been.

It took him several days, because he wasn't in much of a hurry, to get the human village near the center of his territory. He was in no hurry because they should be perfectly safe. Kyuubi smiled as he approached Konoha's main gates, the village was large and was actually something of a haven for several demon clans, even if most of the village was comprised of humans. His mate could not have picked a better place to live.

Kyuubi's Mate

"So…" Minato hesitated, "How can we tell?"

"Tell what Minato?" Kaiko asked, sensing her brother's kits behind the door, listening in. She ignored them, "Gender? Whether they are Dominant or not? Or how you can tell for yourself that you really are pregnant?"

Minato bit his lip, looking down at the table to gather his thoughts. "I know that Gender will have to wait…" He looked back up at her, "Other than the Morning sickness, how was I supposed to tell that I was Pregnant?"

"That's easy," Kaiko informed him, "Cramps, because the male body isn't built for pregnancy. The cramps are your organs rearranging themselves for the baby. The other is extreme tiredness, you are more tired than usual but there will be times when it's just staggering."

Minato blinked at her, remembering his bouts of fatigue and the cramps that he had ignored. He should have asked her sooner. He felt like hitting his head but resisted. "But that would mean that… that I conceived when he… attacked me…" Minato trailed off, his voice losing volume as he spoke.

Kaiko shrugged helplessly. "You'll have to take it easy for the next nine months, since you are about a month along…"

"Nine?" Minato spluttered, sounding alarmed as he did some quick addition in his head, "But that means that the gestation period is _ten months long_!"

Kyuubi's Mate

Kakashi and Rin made their way to the hospital slowly, about an hour later, both feeling a crushing guilt at the fact that Obito was stuck in the hospital for who knew how long. They both felt responsible for putting their teammate there, even with Minato's repeated assurance that they in fact were _not_ at fault.

"Kakashi, it's my fault…" Rin breathed sadly, long thought buried insecurities resurfacing.

"It's not your fault, it's mine…" Kakashi countered blandly, "If I hadn't frozen up like that…"

Both students grimaced, "I guess we are both at fault then, but what was with that huge fox?" Rin wondered as they entered the large white-painted building that was Konoha General Hospital. "If I'd have been stronger or more alert I would not have been taken…"

"Let's just go see Obito," Kakashi murmured, "I doubt he blames either of us for what happened."

"Maybe not," Rin giggled humorlessly, "But it's hard for us not to, right?"

"Right," Kakashi gave her a slightly playful look, "Think he'll be awake?"

"I hope so." Rin replied hopefully.

Kyuubi's Mate

Obito was indeed awake when they arrived and was speaking with the normal medic for the Uchiha Clan. The nurse left, muttering as she looked through the forms on the clipboard. Obito grinned when his two younger teammates entered the room, "How's Tou-san?" he asked, delighted that there was someone else to talk to.

Rin and Kakashi traded looks, the news they had overheard just before leaving fresh in their minds. "Should we tell him 'Kashi, or let him be surprised?" Rin asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "We should probably tell him…" They all knew that Minato was a demon; this new information would not be well received. "Obito, Sensei is…"

He's not injured is he?" Obito asked, he didn't think that Minato-sensei would be, but there was always someone more powerful out there. "He'd be here too otherwise, right? Since Tsunade-sama isn't here at the moment?"

Kakashi nodded to the last question, "Sensei is fine Obito; he's pregnant."

Obito blinked, "You're pulling my leg, Minato-sensei is a _man_ Kakashi, Men don't get pregnant." He argued. "They _can't_, their body structures are all wrong! Where would the weight be supported?" Obito gave them both questioning looks.

"But…" Kakashi looked around then sealed the room so that sound would not escape, thankful that Minato had taught him that if nothing else. "Obito, Sensei isn't _human_!"

Obito blinked, "Oh right… doesn't apply then?" he asked. "Wait… how far along is he?"

"'Bout a month Obito," Rin replied.

Obito blinked; then his eyes widened almost comically, "He should not have got with us on that mission! The first trimester is always the most dangerous because (at least in humans) that's when the most miscarriages happen…"

"But Obito, you might be dead now if…" Kakashi tried to protest. "If… that fox hadn't been there…"

"What Fox?" Obito asked.

Rin and Kakashi traded glances, "We-we think it was a demon fox that saved you, like Kaiko-hime. We think it might have been the man that has been trying to get close to Tou-san…"

"…You mean the idiot that Minato-tousan wants nothing to do with?" Obit asked incredulously. "That man is an idiot and you know it. He incurred Tou-san's wrath after all… If that's not stupid then I don't know what is!"

The thirteen year old seated himself next to his older male teammate. "I agree completely, but what about the Elders?" Kakashi asked, "They don't seem to trust Minato-tousan to do his job properly, even after _three years_ and being well-liked the entire time!"

"I wouldn't put it passed them to try something," Rin muttered, "Especially since his moods aren't going to be stable for the next nine months."

"You'll have to watch him closely then." A childish voice called from the door. "Minato-ji really needs help now."

Kyuubi's Mate

Kyuubi walked past the gate of Konoha with a small, deceivingly gentle smile on his face. This was a favored village in his lands, and that wasn't just because his young mate lived here. The air itself smelled cleaner than any other village in his territory. That, and… foxes seemed to be treated very well. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if it was found that their new leader would be a two-tailed fox in several months' time.

The guards didn't pay Kyuubi much mind, he often came and went as he pleased, but he never endangered the village so they let him be, "Oi, Kyuubi-san; visiting Minato-sama again? You'd better hope that he's in a better mood than last time you were here." Umino Mamoru called after the fox lord as he walked passed, "I heard that Minato-sama almost destroyed the barbeque place that he and his team was eating at."

"Unfortunately that story is true," Kyuubi told them, "Do you know if he's in a better mood today?"

I heard that he had quite the scare on his last mission," Umino Mauri replied, "He's probably not in the best of moods but…"

"But what Mauri?" Kyuubi asked curiously, was something wrong with his mate?

(End)

Oh My God! That was extremely hard to write! I'm glad that's over with though! Kyuubi will probably be finding out that Minato is preggers soon, but not from the gate guards! These are Iruka's parents! They're both Chuunin (like you couldn't figure that out! Mamoru's first name is from Sailor Moon, I might not like the way he's characterized much, but I like his name, which is why I took it. The Mauri are the original people of New Zealand, I happen to think that it's a very pretty name, and it does sound slightly Japanese so why not use it? Iruka himself might be making an appearance in the next few chapters as well as the silly gate guards we all know and love.

I figure that Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iruka are all around the same age but I'm not sure how much younger than Kakashi they all are. I will know how old they will be by the time they make their appearances though!

So yeah, we know that both Iruka's parents are ninja, but they are never given names, I just gave them names.

Don't forget; never be afraid to ask me any questions that you might have! I will do my best to answer to your satisfaction, so review!

Neph


	14. Kyuubi Finds Out

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg, Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it is better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. _**Flames don't exist**_.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta!

**The un-wanted angel: No problem :) *smiles and hands u a slice of pie***

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Thirteen: Kyuubi Finds Out)

"Mama, Mama!" A young voice cried urgently, causing Kyuubi to look away from Mauri. The child was young with bright, shining brown hair and sparkling brown eyes to match. Across his nose was a relatively new scar. "Kotetsu fell from the tree and he can't get up!" He cried as he crashed into his mother's legs, his tears slowly beginning to soak her pant leg.

Mauri looked down at the boy sadly and then back to Kyuubi, "I'm sorry Kyuubi-san, but this is something that I have to take care of as Head Teacher of the Academy." She turned back to her son, "Calm down Iruka-chan and tell me what happened please," She requested, taking the child, her son into her arms.

The ten year old sniffed, nodding. "I told Kotetsu not to climb so high but he…" Iruka sniffled.

Thankfully the tree was not too far away. Kyuubi noticed the child and picked up the small boy, he looked conscious (barely). While Iruka screamed and cried and his mother was distracted in trying to calm him down Kyuubi chanted some quiet words to make the child awake and for his head to stop throbbing. The small boy moaned a small moan and looked up; he screamed at first and rolled out of Kyuubi's arms thankfully he landed on some soft clover.

"Woah, little guy, don't go falling again" Kyuubi smiled. The boy just nodded and ran to his mother and brother. Mauri looked at Kyuubi after inspecting her child.

"He seems fine, I don't know how though." She said, amazed. Kyuubi smirked and shook his head.

"I don't know ma'am. Miracle maybe?" Kyuubi looked at the sky and knew that he told a lie, but anything to cover that he was a demon. Ninja villages weren't known for being tolerant. Kyuubi said his farewells to the small family and continued to walk into town. He had his wonderful Mate to find.

Kyuubi's Mate

He didn't know the roads very well (yet, that was going to change though, once Minato-chan got pregnant; Kyuubi planned to spend most of his time in the village) but he knew the scent of his mate and the house where they made beautiful, passionate (in his mind) love. He smiled at the increase in the scent. It smelled like sweat and sex to his fox nose. He didn't bother to knock as he entered the mansion; pausing for a brief second when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him (Minato's desperate attempt to seal the Bijuu _out_), he just kept on sniffing out until he found his mate.

Smiling as he found the door to where the scent was the strongest he smiled and with his hands he opened the door to where he saw that beautiful Golden Fox Demon he made love to. He smiled and thought of getting into bed with him, but that faded away once he saw the condition his lover was in. He was heaving and throwing up into a bucket on the side of the bed.

"Minato-chan?" Kyuubi questioned. Minato was a very horrific sight. Though Kyuubi thought he was still pretty damn sexy (_pretty_), his eyes had dark circles under them, he was pale and there was no happy glow in his eyes. Kyuubi moved closer to his mate, he put his hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up" Kyuubi said, wondering what could be wrong; his mate was strong, powerful. Why then, did he look so sick?

Minato flinched internally at the touch but gave no reply. He wasn't a woman! He was terrified. He knew why he was acting like this, but Kyuubi didn't. As far as Minato knew, Kyuubi didn't know he was pregnant, _couldn't_ know. Minato could only think of the horrible things Kyuubi would do if he were told he was to be a father. Minato felt something warm escape from his mouth and it landed in the white bucket. His stomach was empty, only bile was left, Kyuubi came to his Mate's side, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words in his ear. Not that they were, Minato didn't even think that Kyuubi understood what comforting was! Minato whimpered soundlessly; he didn't _want_ this attention.

"Minato-chan?" He asked. "What is wrong? Is it the flu? A bug?" Minato shook his head. 'I'm pregnant Kyuubi with your kit. You're going to be a father,' the thought was sarcastic but the answer never left his thoughts. He would never willingly tell his rapist of the child. Minato didn't think of the child as his and Kyuubi's, this child was his and his alone. Kyuubi left the bedroom to go to the attached bathroom and Minato heard water coming from a faucet. Kyuubi returned with some water.

"Here, sip this." Minato gladly took the glass with trembling fingers, but when it was in his hands, it slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor; shattering. There was a two second silence between the two before Minato just burst into loud and painful tears, hating himself for not being able to control his emotions like he used to be able to, especially in front of Kyuubi. Why was Kyuubi even here? Kyuubi wasn't supposed to see him like this, if at all! 'I won't ever tell you of _my_ child Kyuubi…' Being pregnant sucked.

"Oh! Shit!" Kyuubi said, plugging his ears, he took this by surprise. "Minato-chan? Darling, what is the matter? It was an accident, it's alright." He was doing his very best not to get angry, he was supposed to protect his mate, not kill him at the smallest slight.

"No, no it's not!" Minato blubbered. "It's all my fault! Everything...*pant* is my fucking fault! Waah!" He sobbed. Kyuubi felt heart broken. He had no idea how to calm his mate down. Until he noticed a chair by the window. Without thinking he picked up his mate bridal style and carried him to the chair. Minato was a bit scared, he didn't think he should be in this position at this time in his pregnancy but he was still flat, (would _stay_ that way according to his sister) he guessed it would be okay, just for a few minutes. He goddamn hated being pregnant! And if this was how the _second_ month was going to go then… 'How the hell do women go through this and stay _sane_?' Minato wondered silently as he eyed his unwanted mate through tear filled eyes.

Kyuubi took Minato and they both sat in the chair, (not noticing how tense the younger had become) Minato in Kyuubi's arms, while Kyuubi hummed a lullaby. Minato tried not to let his eyes fall, but apparently they did. He wasn't supposed to let the Bijuu do this! He wasn't _safe_…

When he woke, Minato noticed that he was in his bed and his sister was above him. She was gently rubbing the fox ears that he now had; his form had probably shifted sometime during his Kyuubi-induced nap.

"Hey, sleepyhead" She smiled. "Did you tell him or not?" Minato shook his head. He was too scared to open his mouth, fearing he might blurt out: "You're going to be a father, Kyuubi" or vomit. Probably both. Minato looked at his sister for help but she gave him a sad expression.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later," She said. "No matter what happens, you'll have to. I'll be damned if he hurts you _again_ though, because Bijuu or not… if he hurts you again Minato…" She let her words trail off, she might not be a match for Kyuubi; but if he hurt her baby brother, the heir to her family… then he had another thing coming!

Minato nodded, "Now… would probably be best, though I would rather…" He said quickly, grimacing, though he would have preferred to never tell. Minato knew he had to say something now, or it would pester him enough to make himself sick. Kyuubi was in the kitchen making ramen from scratch, since Minato had suddenly a huge CRAVING for ramen he wouldn't deny his mate anything. Why he was craving something he had been avoiding since the death of his best female friend (secret crush really…) though was a mystery. Even looking at the place put tears in his eyes, (before he was pregnant even).

Minato began to cry again as his sister sat down and pulled him close. "How did he even get in the Village?" he whimpered. "I don't want him here…"

"We live in his territory Minato," Kaiko breathed, "He can come and go as he pleases, I doubt there is anything we could do to make him stop."

"But he has no concept of what is appropriate around humans…" Minato argued, "He won't fit in here!"

"I know that Minato," Kaiko growled softly so that Kyuubi wouldn't hear, "But what are we supposed to do? If we anger him Minato, Mate or not, _pregnant_ or not, Kyuubi could very easily kill us both if we anger him!"

Minato looked away, "How has your recovery been going? Feel like you can operate in the Field again yet?" He asked, desperately needing a change in subject. "I could get us all a mission out of the village, but nearby…"

"I don't know Minato, what rank?" Kaiko asked, "It can't be really high because you have to take it easy…"

"Just a C, Animal Control for a small village a day's walk from here, at civilian speed." Minato replied, "It is supposed to be for a month, hopefully that should be long enough for Kyuubi to leave again."

Kaiko nodded, "When do we leave?"

Minato gave her a tight smile, "Soon."

Kaiko nodded. "I'll get everything ready then. Who would you recommend as a babysitter, I can't bring Dei-chan after all…"

"Miki-chan will be happy to look after Deidara," Minato told her, "She loves children and Itachi is one of the sweetest kids you'll ever meet."

Kaiko nodded again, "Thanks Otouto." She stood, leaving the room to find her son.

Neither noticed that Kyuubi had been hiding, using his demonic hearing to listen into their conversation. The demon watched the other dominant go off, looking for her own kit. His eyes darkened from their rich crimson to bloody red and he growled quietly. How dare his mate and the other dominant conspire to keep this information from him! Kyuubi calmed himself down before approaching his mate's room with the salty treat that the younger demon was craving.

Kyuubi plastered a pleasant smile on his face as he entered his mate's bedroom, finding that his blond was curled up, resting on his side, the slow rise and fall of his chest was rather comforting to the Bijuu.

Minato opened his eyes and sat up as Kyuubi approached; he hesitantly took the bowl of Ramen and tasted it. It wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't as good as Ichiraku. Minato sighed quietly as he finished the bowl, he didn't look up at Kyuubi, even when he felt the other's eyes on him.

Kyuubi watched his mate intensely, how, why did his little blonde not trust him? He was trustworthy wasn't he? Wasn't he trying to prove to his mate that he could be depended on?

Minato finally raised his head and looked into Kyuubi's eyes; he did _not_ like what he saw. 'Oh shit, he _knows_…'

(End Chapter Thirteen)

…Wow, that took a long time… and to think I have other fics to write too… Both Lost Tower fics need to be finished, Chapter seven of Other Moon Princess also needs to be finished, _this one doesn't seem quite long enough_… I have _so_ much work to do…

As always, questions, comments, PM and Review please, answers will come as quickly as possible!

Neph


	15. Confrontation

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg, Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it is better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta!

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation)

Minato swallowed thickly, his hands trembled badly and he hastily put the bowl down on the bedside table so as not to drop it. He could see the darkness in Kyuubi's eyes. "…You… heard…"

"Of course I heard!" Kyuubi nearly hissed, he was angry beyond all reason, but he had promised himself when he had first gone looking for a mate that he would never hurt the other. "You should not have kept this from me! How long?"

"I-I'm not sure I…" Minato tried to respond, only to have Kyuubi press him into the bed harshly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Minato-chan!" Kyuubi growled. "I heard you."

Minato flinched, whimpering as he was pressed almost painfully into his mattress. Kyuubi _knowing_ scared the shit out of him. He began to hyperventilate as he started to get flashbacks of the night that Kyuubi attacked him in his own home. "G-Get off me…" Minato whimpered, his hands came up and Minato pushed Kyuubi with all his strength. Would it be enough this time? He didn't know.

Minato's actions confused Kyuubi, why would his little mate want him to get off? He had never once hurt the younger demon, and now Minato-chan was trying to push him off?

In his mounting panic, Minato began to channel his chakra into his limbs and put more force behind his pushing. Minato finally just pulled his legs up and kicked Kyuubi off, sending the older demon flying. Minato panted quietly as his panic dissipated and he sighed. "Damn it Kyuubi…" He muttered, how could the older demon not see how badly Minato had reacted to being pinned?

Minato panted quietly, his mood changing almost instantly, his anger was back and he was _not_ about to let Kyuubi pin him again. He rolled over, snarling at the older demon as Kyuubi picked himself up. Minato slid off the bed, his diamond blue eyes sharpening to serrated glass. "Leave me alone." He almost snarled out, hoping that the demon would leave him alone.

Kyuubi picked himself up and shook his head, turning to his young mate. He looked down at Minato with soft eyes, not catching Minato's plea. He just could not understand why Minato didn't want him around.

Kyuubi's Mate

It didn't take long for the five to be ready for the mission Minato had promised they'd take. Everything was packed and they set off after Minato made several Kage Bunshin to do his work.

They set off at a pace that was much faster than that of a civilian, but still rather slow for a ninja. They made several stops for Minato to sit and rest, though he complained every single time that he wasn't glass and could keep going. But as Kaiko explained, even if he was just in the second month, they had to make allowances for the almost constant fatigue that he was now feeling.

Once they got to the sight where they would camp out, Minato sat, having used most of his endurance to not slow the team down. Minato sat down and shivered, hormones throughout his body acting and reacting. He tried to keep himself calm; there was no need to harm himself or the Baby. Minato sighed; Kyuubi didn't want him to go on this mission, seeing he was with child (or kit as Kyuubi and Nee-chan put it). But Minato refused to listen, he was already breaking promises, he wasn't going to break this one.

Even with all this drama and emotions rushing through him, he still couldn't help but wonder; would he make a good parent? He wondered; what would this boy-or girl-look like? Would he or she look more like Kyuubi, or himself? Minato couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little silver-haired girl running around causing trouble, but she'd get away with it with her foxy grin. But then, a little boy with blonde hair and silvery highlights came to his head, how sweet and kind he would be. Minato hoped the child would be a boy, but if it were a girl, he'd accept her too. He really rather hoped that this child would look and act more like him rather than Kyuubi.

"Minato-sama?" Minato was shaken out of his daze by Kaiko.

"Huh? Yes?" He smiled, "What's up Nee-chan?"

"Ready to go again?" She asked.

Minato nodded, getting off his butt and the team started off again.

Kyuubi's Mate.

Kyuubi growled and grit at his teeth. His Mate, HIS MATE, was such a-such a… "He's such a little bitch when it comes to these things!" Kyuubi growled. Red eyes glowing getting angrier. Why was his mate defying him? Minato should know better than that.

He was not going to let Minato get away with this. But he would have to find his stupid Mate first! With a sigh, Kyuubi forced himself to calm down, it wouldn't help him find him, or even convince the younger demon that he just wanted to protect them if he got angry. He might accidently hurt them both, or worse… kill their unborn kit. Kyuubi really had to be careful around the two.

Kyuubi's Mate

Minato panted as they reached their destination, glad that they no longer had to move. "I'm tired…" He said quietly, and no he was _not_ complaining.

"Then rest Minato, we'll take care of everything." Kaiko reassured him.

Minato stretched slightly nodding, "Alright, while I take a nap I'll leave the rest to you, shall I?"

His team and older sister nodded. They got to work while Minato napped. The baby really sapped his energy and the others were glad that he had managed to come with them, even if he really should have stayed in the village for his own and the baby's safety. It just wasn't safe to be around Kyuubi. Minato's temper was legendary for a _reason_. There had been literally _nothing left_ of the Iwa and Kumo ninja that had attacked his kids when he got done with them all. That was not safe for either of them, especially the baby.

Minato was woken about an hour later by his sister, holding a ration bar out to him. Minato leaned away from her, his nose scrunching, he shook his head, "Can't have those, they make me sick, literally." He explained when he saw her confused eyes. It was true too, "I tried having one during that last mission we were on. Had to spit it out as soon as it hit my tongue or I'd have lost the contents of my stomach. I've learned the hard way to avoid foods and even the odd smell that will do that. Until the baby is born there's a lot that I can't have, Nee-chan."

Kaiko nodded as she put the bar away, "You need to go hunting then?"

Minato nodded, there wasn't much else for him to do, it didn't matter that he still felt tired, he had to eat. And in order to eat, he had to hunt.

Kyuubi's Mate

Kyuubi silently cursed his mate's stubborn temper as he searched for the blond. "Why couldn't he just stay in the village with me?" he wondered, maybe it was time to start getting advice from his mate's friends again…

He finally went searching for one of Minato's friends to get advice.

(End)

I know this is shorter than the other chapters but I feel it's finished so…

Enjoy!

Neph


	16. Enter Shippou and Kyuubi's Confusion

Idea: After a third disastrous try at the dating game, Namikaze Minato gives up on finding love, only to find that a mysterious man has taken an interest in him and begins trying to court him This man, is really the Kyuubi and has been the one sabotaging Minato's romantic attempts. At first Minato rebuffs the man's advances, but soon can't resist. He's always known that he would have a child…

Summary: After three failed attempts to find an everlasting love fail, Namikaze Minato swears off love entirely believing that he will never find 'The One'. He rejects every offer, but there is one that refuses to be rebuffed. Minato always knew he'd have a child… Kyuubi/Minato, mpreg, Massively AU but still Ninja, if you don't like it, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but… * glances nervously at lawyers * …Maybe it is better that I don't… *laughs*

Attention: Flamers will be ignored, blocked or deleted! I will however take reviews that critique my work. Flames don't exist.

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Mate

(Enter Shippou and Kyuubi's Confusion)

Half an hour later, Minato returned with a large male deer. He sighed as he began to expertly rend it down, skinning and gutting it. He found himself licking up the raw blood, not letting any of it spill on the ground.

Kaiko watched keenly, Blood cravings were rather common for pregnant demons to have, she was just glad that Minato wanted trying to fight it.

Minato was cleaning his face when Rin came up behind him, "Are you ok Tou-san?" she asked.

"I'm as fine as I can be Rin-chan." Minato replied, "I'd be even better if Kyuubi would just leave me alone though."

Rin nodded, holding out a pot full of water, "Here, you're going to make the stew right?"

"Yes," Minato replied, "It might be a bit heavier than usual but..."

"I don't mind, I'm sure Kakashi and Obito won't mind either," she reassured him as she placed the pot over the fire.

If Minato needed the stew to be headier then she and the others wouldn't complain. As usual, it didn't take long for Minato to make it.

Minato made sure to eat more than usual, as he was eating for two now. The Mission went well; Minato woke to a hilarious (in his opinion) sight. On top of his eldest student/Kit, there was a large wolf. Minato suspected her to be a demon because of the intelligence in her eyes. She was _humping_ the sleeping boy!

The demoness would end up following them back to Konoha. She'd chosen the young Pup as her mate. She could wait two years for him; she was young, having just turned eighteen herself. Though he was a human, she knew he was perfect, Kyuubi's young chosen mate was his mother, not literally of course but in the way that really mattered. And once he was adopted… this young male would truly become powerful.

She stuck to them, providing the young pregnant submissive with a little extra protection. She knew that he was mated to another, she herself was a dominant, and a pregnant submissive like the blond shouldn't be out here relatively alone like this. She was glad to provide entertainment for him too.

She decided to stick close to the oldest pup.

Minato turned to the wolf as they approached Konoha, "They do not like demons in this village, and you will have to use your human form. Be careful otherwise."

The silver wolf nodded, rubbing against Obito happily, causing the boy to blush. "Tou-san~!" Obito whined, but Minato was too amused.

"Calm down Obito, you have two years before courting can even begin. You are luckier than I…" Minato told him, "The rules are slightly different when a female is involved."

Obito blinked, "Really?"

Minato nodded, "I don't know, so you'll have to ask Nee-chan but that's what she told me."

Obito nodded, "I will, and maybe she'll teach me too..."

"All you had to do was ask," said Kaiko from behind them with a smile.

Minato looked up as they came to the gate, "Great..." he muttered, Kyuubi was waiting for them...

The young wolf demon rushed in front of Obito and growled at the older, more powerful fox demon, wanting to protect him.

Minato sighed as he sighed them all in, Morning Sickness hadn't been a really big problem on the mission, but now... all the smells were making him queasy. "Go away..." he muttered as he brushed passed the Bijuu. "Come on, we're going home!" he called back to his team and sister.

Rin, Kakashi and Obito ran to catch up while Kaiko and the wolf brought up the rear. The Wolf shifted forms once it was safe, she had ice blue eyes and silver hair that was a couple shades darker than Kakashi's hair and several shades lighter than Kyuubi's.

"Your name?" Kaiko asked as the ventured into the village.

"Shippou," the Wolf replied with a smile.

Kyuubi followed from a distance, who was that fox, he wondered. Well, he would never find out if he didn't ask... right? But he would have to wait.

At the Tower, Minato filled out their mission recites and handed one to each of his students as well as Kaiko. "You did well on your first mission in who knows how long, Nee-chan," he complimented her.

"Thank you Minato," Kaiko replied with a smile.

Minato grinned up at her, "Why don't you and the kids go home and rest, I need to speak with Obito's admirer..."

Kaiko nodded, herding Minato's team out the door, Shippou shifted nervously when Minato turned to her. "You are?" he asked with a gently smile.

"Shippou, Minato-sama." she replied, "Kori Shippou."

Minato nodded, "What do you want with Obito?" he asked her curiously.

"I want to mate with him eventually..." Shippou replied, blushing slightly. Her reactions actually reminded Minato of how he had acted around Kushina before she had died. "I know that humans have different rules, and I am willing to learn to live by them," she rushed on, "So that I can win him."

"I see... You've already won half the battle then," Minato replied, "You can help Obito and I to learn how to live with demons, you can help my sister teach us all."

"But you're a demon aren't you?" Shippou asked.

"I am," Minato replied, "But I grew up believing that I was human, I grew up here, in a human village."

"…I see..." Shippou brightened, "I'll surely help you!"

"Thank you Shippou-san, as long as you don't rush things with Obito you'll do fine, I have a few friends that you can ask for help if you become confused, their names are Yamanaka Ren and Uchiha Mikoto. If you mention my name, I'm sure they'll help you."

Shippou nodded eagerly as Minato began to dig through his paperwork, looking for something. "Ah, here we are..." he handed Shippou three forms, "Fill those out and get them back to me. Those papers will let you live here, and then feel free to ask Obito to help you find a place to life."

"Yes sir!" Shippou sat down and filled out her paperwork, handed it in and left to find her love interest.

Kyuubi appeared in the window and entered a few minutes later.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Minato asked tiredly.

"Who is that other fox demon that went with you?" Kyuubi asked quietly.

Minato's good mood went flying out the window, "Oh so _now_ you're asking about her?" he asked angrily, "She's my older sister you idiot!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because you didn't fucking ask till now you _Bastard_!" Minato snarled, his temper flaring higher and higher.

"Do you not trust me?" Kyuubi asked, trying to keep calm and to calm his mate down.

Minato blinked, his eyes narrowing as his concentration on keeping his demon traits concealed faltered. Minato snarled angrily, "_How dare you speak to me of trust_!" he nearly yelled, "It's a two way street Kyuubi! If you don't trust me, what in the _thirteen circles of hell_ makes you think I should I trust you?" Minato's voice was ranging from a deadly quiet to thunderously loud.

Outside the office, Minato's two ANBU guards winced behind their masks, "I wouldn't want to be the guy Minato-sama is yelling at..." the ANBU to the left of the door wearing a rabbit mask whispered to the one on the right.

"I know," the one on the right wearing a dolphin mask agreed, "I don't pity the bastard and I don't want to be him either!"

"What did I do to cause you to not trust me?" Kyuubi asked desperately.

Minato stared at him in disbelief, "...When someone says no you fucking _back off_!" he snarled in absolute fury, "You back off and you stop! No means No! You..." Minato tried to take some calming breaths. "...You stop whatever it is you're doing and you fucking _back off_!" He turned and stormed out of his office, leaving Kyuubi quite confused.

"Huh?" Kyuubi asked the empty room.

(End!)

…It took forever to get back to this! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long! I got to the halfway point and then my Muse just lost interest until now! Minato is referring back to what happened in Chapter Eight. I really am sorry for making everyone wait so long!

Enjoy~!

Neph


End file.
